


Emerald

by NeverlandWanderer



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Adventure, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandWanderer/pseuds/NeverlandWanderer
Summary: Lea Robel was only 14 when she lost her parents in a horrible car accident. She has been sent to 6 different foster families only to be returned every time. But what happens when she finally cracks under the pressure of another family who hopes to return her? She wakes up later to find herself laying on a beach. Beyond further investigation, she finds out where she is. Neverland.





	1. Introduction

 

Lea's Perspective:

I remember it like it was yesterday. I had a loving family; a younger brother who was 10, and a mother and father. I was 14 when it happened. It was New Year's Eve and we left the party early hoping to get home before midnight. We never really seemed to stay to celebrate the new year at parties. We celebrate at home on our own watching movies and opening bottles of sparkling juice. And at 11:59 we would each go around and say our favorite family memory before the year ended. It was a tradition of ours. But little did I know this would be the last night I had hugged my family before we left the party at 11:20pm. The roads were icy, typical weather for Wisconsin. My younger brother Tyler sat adjacent to me in the back seat. We were about 20 minutes away from our house and we had just hit an intersection. I was tired from the party so I just plugged myself into some music and rest my eyes. Once I noticed our car hadn't moved after about a minute or two, I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head slightly to the right looking out the window. There was a semi-truck coming from our right side at about 70 miles per hour with no intention to stop, but my Dad didn't see him. Our lane's traffic light turned green, and my dad who was driving accelerated. I saw the lights slowly inching toward us as I screamed. Then it all went black.

THE NEXT DAY...

I woke up in a hospital bed. It was a well lit room with a side table and I was hooked up to a machine. I couldn't remember where I was, then I remembered the headlights of the semi-truck. At this point I didn't know what to think. Could my family be hurt? Was I the only one hurt? Was this all a huge nightmare I would wake up from? All of these questions were jumbling around in my head when suddenly the door on the right side of the room opened. It was a nurse. She was a brunette with brown eyes who was probably in her early thirties. She looked nervous. She walked toward the hospital bed and I sat up.

"Hey there, I'm your nurse Rebecca, would it be ok if I asked you a couple of questions?" She asked.

"Yeah that's fine" I responded with a somewhat raspy voice.

"What's your name?" she questioned.

"Lea Anne Robel", I responded without even having to think.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Just 1, his name's Tyler. He's 10 years old" I stated.

The nurse froze. The look on her face showed distress and pain.

"Excuse me" She says practically running out of the room. She forgot to close the door behind her and I could hear her talking to someone of importance.

"You didn't tell me the child was only 10! How can I tell that girl that her parents and brother were just killed?"

Killed. That word. It was like a foreign language to me.

My heart skipped a beat when those words left the nurse's mouth.

"Killed?" I said to myself out loud.

No it can't be possible, they were just at a green light and the semi-truck just "bumped" our car...at 70 miles per hour...when they ran a red light...

As my thoughts pondered the nurse walked back into the room. She was ghost white and she had a hard time speaking.

"Miss Robel, I'm afraid I have some good news and some...terrible news. Which would you like to hear first?" She asked with so much pity in her voice it was unbearable.

"...B-bad news first" I stuttered.

The nurse paused.

"...I'm going to start off with the good news..." She hesitated.

"You and your family were in a car accident" she pauses, "they say it was a drunk driver. You were rushed to the hospital immediately and were stabilized. You made it out with a few bumps, cuts and bruises which is pretty amazing if you ask me. You were a very lucky girl." She finished.

"What about my family?" I ask intently.

Her face turned even whiter than before, whiter than I knew was possible without being dead.

"...Your family wasn't as fortunate..." She continues.

"We tried everything we could, but it wasn't enough..." She sighed.

Before I knew it my face turned white and tears were dripping down my face. I was now an orphan. I waited patiently for this nightmare to end with me screaming at the top of my lungs and my dad to come running into my room to tell me that I was ok. But it didn't happen.

"They're...dead?" I asked through my sobs.

The nurse sat on my bed next to me and wrapped me in a hug, it was this time that I lost all control and started to bawl. Where did my life go? It's like I was just thrown in the gutter. I had a family that loved me, cared for me, even when I was being stupid they stood up for me.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked between sobs

"We found a foster care about 10 miles away from here." She stated. "You'll be staying there for a little while."

At this point out of the corner of my eye I could see a couple of tears falling from the nurse's face onto the hospital pillow.

So this is my life now. No mom. No Dad. No support. Nothing. I'm being sent to foster care in two days when I'm released from hospital custody. How I am going to adjust to this I don't know. All I could think about was Tyler. He was so young. I should have been the one killed in the accident not him...but then he'd be alone. All by himself just like I am right now. I couldn't do that to him. I asked the nurse if I could have my phone back to play music, so she left to retrieve it. It was then that my thoughts were interrupted when I just barely caught a glimpse of a mysterious black figure in the window.

I thought to myself but then I realized;

"Wait a sec, who knows what drugs and medication these doctors have me on. I bet I'm just hallucinating." I repeated in my head.

I then realized that I should get some sleep. The nurse came in with my freshly cracked iphone and she gave it to me.

"Thank you" I replied in a meek voice.

She just looked at me with a look of sorrow and agony. She left my room and I plugged in my music. I slowly drifted off to sleep, only to have a strange dream about the hallucination I saw in my window.

Authors Note:

HEY GUYS! So I'm really excited to be writing this story and I can't wait to hear what you guys think. I know that the first 2 chapters are gonna be kinda slow but it will really pick up the pace when it gets going. ;) I'm actually on vacation now but I'll be updating as much as possible so stay tuned! XOXO-agm:)

 


	2. New Family

1 1/2 YEARS LATER:

Lea's Perspective:

I've been to about 6 different foster homes so far. The first one was about 3 months after I got out of the hospital. They were a nice couple, they were in their late fifties and had grandchildren, which made me wonder why they would want to adopt me. They wanted a "fresh start" and turned towards foster care. I had only spent a month there when the older man had a stroke and the woman couldn't keep me anymore. But it doesn't end there. The next 3 foster homes lasted about 2 weeks each. 2 of them returned me because I didn't fit in with their family. I guess that's fair to say because I can be as introverted and extroverted as I please. The last one actually lasted 6 months. At that point I thought I had an actual stable home, but soon they found a little girl who was about 6 years younger than me. They coincidentally gave me back on my 15th birthday. For the past couple of months I've been back at the foster home. My roommates are gone and have been adopted. My room is empty awaiting new arrivals, only to be adopted before me. I have a meeting with a couple at 2:15, then one at 4. The woman who owns the fostercare, Miss Hazel, has been pushing to get me a foster home that will actually keep me and not return me like I come with some kind of receipt at a grocery store. I constantly wonder why I am unwanted. Why won't anyone love me? I am respectful, I do my chores and help around the house. What am I doing wrong?

Miss Hazel's Perspective:

Lea is never going to get adopted, like FOR REAL adopted. She was the first child that has been returned to me more than once. For all I know these families have been returning her because she's some kind of criminal that steals from local 7-11's. No worries, I will get her adopted soon, she just needs to be more flexible. Maybe if she opens up her heart people won't bring her back. If she wasn't so selectively introverted she would probably have a good home right now. Granted her first and last foster homes weren't her fault, I'm just hoping she'll learn that she needs to take these meetings seriously.

"Lea your meeting is in 10 minutes!" I yell up the stairs

"Ok I'm coming!" Lea yelled.

"You don't want to be late for your first impression now do you?" I nagged

"Well you don't want me looking like a slob for them now do you?" She remarked sarcastically

"Just don't be late alright?" I finished taking a load of laundry to the basement.

Lea's Perspective:

It's 6:30 right now and both of the meetings actually went great. Although that's how it usually starts off...they tell me about how I would fit perfectly into their family and that they would love and take care of me as if I were their own. Yeah I've heard that before and let's just say that ship has sailed. I want to be adopted, I really do, but I feel like every time I get settled hell has to break loose. I walked downstairs to check on dinner when I hear Miss Hazel talking on the phone.

"Yes I'll have her ready by 8. Oh she's going to be so excited! I can't wait! See you soon ba bye now!" Miss Hazel spoke.

"Who's that?" I asked curiously.

"That was Mr. and Mrs. Gales and they're coming tonight to adopt you!" She rejoiced.

"Tonight?!" I asked in a loud but surprised tone.

"They were so enthralled with you today that they couldn't wait! They just wanted you to be apart of their family as soon as possible! This is great news! Go get your bags ready they're coming at 8!"

My mind was trying to take in everything at once. Usually it takes about 2 weeks to have contracts and documents settled before people can take a child home from foster care. Nobody had every rushed the papers to get me to their home. Maybe this could be different. They really want me. I want this time to be different. It'll be its own little adventure.

8:00 rolled around and I was ready to go. My one suitcase was packed. Although the only thing I really cared about was my cloak. It was a dark emerald green and reminded me of red riding hood. It was my dads when he would hunt. He used to take me hunting when I was younger, but he had to sell his bow when our taxes were raised. So all I have is his cloak that is almost a little too big for me, but I don't mind. It was his and that's all the matters. The doorbell to the foster care rang and I opened the door. Miss Hazel gave me a hug goodbye and I got into the car with Mr. and Mrs. Gales. They lived about 2 hours away so again I plugged into my music and I was asleep. About half way through the ride Mrs. Gales woke me up.

"Hey sleepy head!"

"Hi there!" I mumbled still half asleep.

"We have another hour to go but I was thinking we should talk for the rest of the ride!" She exclaimed.

"Ok. Ask away!" I replied. I was still pretty tired but I just wanted to please her.

"What's your favorite color?"

I wait a minute to answer, but then I thought about it.

"Emerald green" I say

"Ooh mysterious!" Mr. Gales chimes in.

Basically the rest of the ride was small talk and questions. But before I knew it we arrived at their house. It looked nice on the outside, 2 stories with a basement, and it even had a pool in the backyard. I don't want to leave, I really want this to work. I actually really like these people. Mrs. Gales is sweet and tender and Mr. Gales is like a big teddy bear. They told me to take my stuff inside.

"Your room is on the second floor to the left" Mr. Gales informs me.

"Thanks, I really appreciate everything" I respond.

"I hope you like spaghetti, I'm making it for dinner" Mrs. Gales joked.

"Spaghetti is good, spaghetti is great actually" I tease back.

I go upstairs and find my room. I set my stuff down but I notice another room next to mine. It looked like a boy's room telling from the baseball trophies and the football posters. It was open just a crack an nobody was in sight, so I opened it another 6 inches and poked my head in getting a better view. The name on the wall was "Tommy" and a picture on the dresser was a boy that looked 8 years old. I heard someone coming up the stairs so I quickly left the door open a crack just how I found it. Upstairs was Mr. Gales.

"Did you find your room ok?" he questioned.

"Yeah it's really nice I think I'll settle in real quick." I answered.

"The bathroom is down two doors to your right." He added.

"Thanks, Mr. Gales can I ask you a question?" I commented.

"Sure anything, and you can call me David."

"...who's bedroom is that?" I said gesturing towards the room that was open a crack.

"...oh um...that's our son...Tommy's room. He went missing four years ago. We've been broken up ever since."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No it's ok" he interrupted, "it's not your fault."

At that point I felt bad, but the awkward silence broke when Mrs. Gales called us down for dinner. Her spaghetti was great, but at that point it was 10:30 and I was tired. Mrs. Gales seemed...off. She had a hard time looking at me during dinner. She was probably just tired. After all she was in a car a total of four hours today and she came straight home just to make us dinner. I said my good nights and thank yous before heading upstairs. I slept for about an hour, but then I heard voices coming from the kitchen. I noticed it was Mr. and Mrs. Gales and they seemed to be having a serious discussion by the tones of their voices. I didn't want to interrupt so I just sat on the stairs without them knowing.

"David she can't stay."

"She's been through so much and now she has a home. We can't take her back she's our responsibility."

"I can't do this, she reminds me of Tommy too much. She's going first thing in the morning."

"Barbara you can't do this-"

"No! I'm not ready she's not staying!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Every single time I have hope for a better life I get put in a recycling bin just to be repurposed. I'm not staying to hear her excuse in the morning as to why she can't keep me. I'm leaving, NOW. There's a window in my room and it's not a far jump down. The only thing I grabbed was my phone and my cloak, the last piece of home I had. It was nighttime so it was cold outside. I put on my cloak and I was off. I jumped to the tree that was outside my window and jumped down from there. I wasn't familiar with the area so I just ran. Eventually I got to a part of town that was a little less busy. The streetlights were burnt out and it was probably 50 degrees outside. I stopped to take a break and sat down on a bench. I will never go back to another foster home again. I'm done with this crap, I'm done with the lies, heck I'm done with trying to fit in. It hasn't worked for me now, why would it later? I got back up from the bench and kept moving. At first I was just walking, but soon I found myself jogging. It was after this I found I was running, running away from my past life. I was scared. I actually didn't know where to go. I remembered back when I was at the hospital crying. Oh how I miss my family. I was sprinting at this point and I turned down a dark alley. I kept sprinting when I noticed some light coming from the back of the ally. As I got closer I noticed it was open and there was a field in the distance.

"This must be the edge of town" I thought to myself. For some reason I turned my head as I was running, like I had the feeling I was be followed. The alley came to an end and on the edge was a giant hill. I tripped and tumbled down the hill for what felt like forever. Eventually I stopped tumbling and was laying down in the field I saw earlier. I didn't have the energy or strength to move. I just layed there on my back, thinking I should just die now. The last thing I saw before I blacked out again was a familiar black figure standing above me with glowing eyes. Seeing it up close brought back the memory back at the hospital. The figure stood in the window, watching me. The last thing I remember was the figure saying something to me.

"Say goodbye Lea".

Authors Note:  
Hello beautiful people! I couldn't wait to update so I just did! The picture above is what Lea's emerald green cloak looks like. The next chapter is going to be more exciting, so pop some popcorn! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter!

 


	3. The Arrival

Lea's Perspective:

I woke up at the sound of crashing waves. Where was I? The last thing I remember was tumbling down the hill and seeing that figure. I notice I'm still wearing my cloak and I carefully stand up. I'm still a little sore from the fall, but I shake it off. I appear to be on some kind of beach in the middle of the night. In the distance I see a ship with several flags. They were black with white skulls, a pirate ship?

I heard a noise coming from the forest to the right of me. I ran straight forward into the darkness without being spotted and I climbed a tall tree. I waited to eavesdrop on this conversation I could just faintly hear.

"Come on Hunter hurry up, we need to be there before the new arrival wakes up" a boy with dirty blonde hair holding a club nagged.

"Last time I checked Felix I wasn't the one that had to stop to fix my hair. There's no mirrors on Neverland anyway." Replied the other boy with brunette hair who looked younger than the first boy.

"Just because there's no mirrors doesn't mean I can't look my best."

"Neverland?" I accidentally whispered out loud. I instantly covered my mouth with my hand.

"Hey did you hear that?" asked the brunette named Hunter.

"Hear what? All I hear is you nagging me about your needs. Now let's go." The blonde named Felix exclaimed as he walked along.

The brunette shrugged and continued walking. What in the world did he mean "arrival"? I could see the boys clearly now. The one named Felix was tall with blue eyes. His hair was actually a light shade of blonde but appeared a dirty blonde from the dirt in his hair. So much for stopping to fix it. The brunette named Hunter appeared a few years younger than Felix with short brunette hair and bright blue eyes. However when they didn't find what they were looking for they both started to freak out.

"Where is he?!" Felix screamed.  
"I don't know he's supposed to be here." Hunter responded.

"Do you know what will happen if we tell Pan we lost the arrival? We'll be punished beyond belief!"

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"We'll do a search and if we don't find him in two hours we'll have to tell Pan. He can send out more lost boys to retrieve the arrival."

Then it hit me.

"I'm the arrival..." I just barely whisper out loud so they couldn't hear me.

They were only about 20 feet away from the tree I was in so I wanted to be extra careful. Neverland? Pan? Lost boys? Am I dead? What is going on here?! The two boys split up in opposite directions to cover more ground. I waited another minute before jumping to the tree next to me. I'm figuring the deeper in this forest I go, the better. I'm also better at climbing trees anyway. When the next 2 hours pass and I don't have to look out for those two boys I can get down to find something to eat. But while I'm waiting I may as well get everything straight. So if everything here is real and I'm not dead or dreaming, I'm on an island. Neverland to be specific. I remember reading that book to my brother a long time ago, but I still practically memorized the book front to back. I guess that would explain why there's a pirate ship. I'm only guessing that their leader "Pan" is supposed to be Peter Pan. Who else would have that kind of name? If this is real, I can expect another couple of boys coming after me. They're supposedly called "Lost boys" but there's still something I can't wrap my head around; why am I here? What does it mean to be an arrival? Something else flickered in the back of my head. I'm a girl. They think I'm a boy. Who knows what would happen if they caught me and found out I'm a girl. And how did I even get here? Again the last thing I remember was the black figure. Wait a minute, if Peter Pan has anything to do with this, maybe that wasn't just some black figure...maybe it was his shadow. It could make sense. If Pan has to lead his lost boys then he probably sends out his shadow. But why bring something back? Or specifically someone? Someone like me. Even the fact they knew I was supposed to "arrive" and when makes me wonder if this was all planned. In the meantime, I found a sturdy curved stick I could use to make a bow out of along with some other materials. It may not look as nice as the one those boys had, but it gets the job done. I started hearing voices again, but it didn't even feel like 2 hours.

"Felix, we're gonna have to tell Pan, there's no way we can find this guy ourselves" Hunter admits.

"I know, this kid's smart. He covered his tracks somehow." Felix explains.

Um hello? It's not that hard to figure out that I didn't even touch the ground. If they had followed my tracks from the beach they could've tracked me, but thank god they didn't.

"Let's head back to camp" Hunter suggested. Felix nodded.

The boys were on their way, so I made a quick decision in my head. I decided to follow them. I know that may sound crazy, but I need to see what I'm up against. Plus if I know where their camp is, then I already have an advantage. I wasn't going to let these boys win, and I sure as heck don't want to get involved with Pan.

Author's Note: Ayyye things are finally starting to pick up! YAY! The next chapter is going to introduce the one and only;) Can't wait! I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this story so I hope you guys enjoy reading. As always, See you next chapter! :)

 


	4. Camp

Lea's Perspective:

The boys made their way back, and I followed them. I would lag behind about 10 feet to ensure and secure my distance. I looked up and saw some smoke, we had to be close. I could smell fire and chicken. My stomach growled because I haven't had time yet to hunt, but I then sat myself in a tree. The boys arrived at their camp so I continued to keep my distance. I climbed higher up the tree to get a better view, and may I just say that the camped seemed different from the one in the fairy tale. The boys here...they weren't little, the youngest one was about 12. I knew that the boys I saw earlier weren't young, but I just assumed they were some of the older boys. I scanned over the camp looking for their leader; Pan, but he was nowhere in sight. That was until I observed a little closer at their sleeping arrangements. There were small huts and tents, but in the center was a hut obviously larger than the others. It had to have been Pan's, I haven't even seen him and he looks self-centered. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a horn sound.

"Boys meeting at the fire in 10!" Felix called.

The boys started piling near the fire finishing their conversations with each other. Earlier I thought there would only be a few other boys...I was wrong. I thought there'd be like 6 more, but there had to have been 30 other boys of various ages. Still, the youngest was about 12 and the oldest was about 17. I'm almost 16 and I feel threatened by these 12 year olds. I drew my attention towards the larger hut, where Peter Pan himself walked out. He looked about 16 with deep green eyes and light brown hair. He doesn't seem like someone to mess with, and I knew I was about to witness hell when he comes to find out Felix's news in the next few minutes. Pan walked to the fire and stood front and center waiting for Felix and Hunter. Felix and Hunter walk up in front of everyone shaking.

"Well well well, back from your journey? A little later than I would've expected. Now where's the new arrival? I've been waiting eagerly to welcome him." Pan speaks with authority.

Felix starts to speak but stutters, "T-there's a s-slight p-problem."

"Problem? ...I don't do well with problems" Pan's voice darkens instantly. "What seems to be the problem?" He finished with a slightly maniacal grin.

"The arrival, he's missing. We arrived at the beach but he wasn't there. He must have gotten scared and run off. We tried to find him but we weren't successful..."

"So you're telling me you weren't there before he woke up like you were supposed to?" Pan states with a disappointed tone.

"No it's not that, we left on time but he must've waken up early." Felix claimed.

You could tell he was lying. The only reason why they were late was because Felix had to fix his stupid hair. Which is good for me, but not for Felix. If I'm going to be honest, Pan scares the crap out of me at the moment. I can't tell if he's trying to come across as being someone you should fear, but all I can say is it's working.

"Well that's a first. I guess we'll have to send out some search parties to welcome our new brother. But as for you Felix and Hunter, for your ignorance and stupidity, you get to be on morning and evening watch duty for the next month." Pan decided with little to no hesitation. Boys around the fire were whispering sporadically.

"Well you heard me boys-" Pan started. Oh no. "...Let's go welcome our new brother!"  
The boys started screaming and chanting as they broke off into groups of 4. Hunter and Felix look less than thrilled to be on duty. Although from the way Felix was speaking earlier, it sounds like Pan was showing them a boat load of mercy. As for me I have to find somewhere to call shelter. To be safe, I'm going to skip the meal tonight so I have a better chance of not being seen. After the groups of teenage boys scrambled, I took this as my opportunity to start tree-hopping again. Before I left, I looked back at Pan only to see him staring into the fire lost in a daze. If anyone here thought something was up it would be him, but he seems completely calm. I started hopping trees with my bow until I got to a very deep part of the forest. In this part of the forest the leaves on the trees were heavily distributed making it easier for me to hide. I climbed about 3/4 up a tree and found a good branch to camp out on. It was also nice because my cloak I was wearing helped me blend in better. When I wake up tomorrow, I'll wake up extra early so I can have a nice breakfast. And just like that, I was out like a light.

I woke up the next morning a little stiff. But I was just amazed that I wasn't found. I can only imagine how ticked Pan must be that I haven't been found yet. As much as I hate to admit it, he scares me. I slid down the tree with my bow with the idea to hunt for breakfast. This morning was rabbit, but maybe I'll work my way up as time goes on. It's odd, because even though I'm technically being hunted right now, I'm feeling the calmest I have been in a long time, and that's saying A LOT. However, I wonder what it must be like being one of those lost boys. It's like they almost listen to Pan as if he's giving orders. The only thing they have in common is that they're all lost. And maybe that's why I ended up here.

Jake's Point of View:

Last night Pan called for a search party for the missing arrival. I don't even necessarily call everyone brothers because in a way, what Peter does is inhumane. He's been so different since the accident and I can't help but think that his old self might be gone. All I know is Peter won't stop until the boy is found. Even in my search party last night we searched for 4 STRAIGHT HOURS and nothing. No trace. This kid was good, and Pan is going to hate him for it.

"Yo Jake! Over here!" Dan and Julian call.

I get up from the log when my thoughts are interrupted.

"What's up?" I ask wondering what stupid thing they want me to do this time.

"How would you like to go in on a bet?" Julian suggests.

"Yeah I don't think so, I'm terrible at bets remember?" I recalled.

"No just hear us out, Pan is having one person from every search party from last night go out and look for the lost arrival. We thought it would be fair if we decided who it would be by a bet." Dan remarks.

"What about Tom?" I implored.

"He's sick with the flu. It's just us three. So what do you say, it's that or it's eenie meenie minie moe." He chuckled.

"Fine I'll do the bet what is it?" I gave in.

"We're betting on who can stuff the most grapes in their mouth, person with the least amount has to break off for the search party. Deal?"

"Deal." I answered.

I didn't think I'd get the most grapes in my mouth, but I was hoping for second place. But I fell short. Julian fit 21 grapes, Dan fit 18 and I fit 17. So I lost and I get to go on in the forest by myself...yay...

I grabbed my hunting knife just in case and set off for the forest.

"Have fun! Ha!" I heard Julian yelling to me at a distance. I ignored it and kept going.

I walked around for about an hour aimlessly. Obviously if this guy doesn't want to be found then why should we try to retrieve him only to make him think we're basically hunting him. Actually we are basically hunting him, when Pan wants something, he does whatever he can to get it. And Pan always uses his favorite quote "Peter Pan never fails", it gets old pretty quick. As I'm thinking I'm not really paying attention as to where I'm going, I could be walking around in circles for all I know. It wasn't until I hear a stick break behind me that made me jump out of my skin.

Author's Note:

Hello! See, things are just now starting to get good! What do you guys think of Jake so far? The next chapter is going to be a nail-biter so read closely! See ya in the next chapter!


	5. No Regrets

(Warning: Important Author's Note at the end so please do not skip it!) :)

Lea's Perspective:

After I was done with breakfast I looked for another tall tree to climb when I heard a strange noise. I shot up and climbed the tree half way so I couldn't be seen. I had made 8 arrows this morning and I made a small pouch in my hood to hold them. Quickly, I loaded an arrow onto my bow string and pulled back. I wasn't going to release it but in case if I was in danger I had some kind of protection. But what I saw wasn't an animal. It was a boy, he looked around my age. He had short blonde hair and the same big brown eyes like mine. It didn't seem like he was hunting, he was just walking around thinking. I started to lose sight of him, so I slowly inched in his direction and followed him tree by tree. For some reason I was so amazed, it's like I was in a trance. My thoughts were cut short when I noticed the boy got startled. Did he see me?

Jake's Perspective:

I turned around nearly having a heart attack to find nothing behind me. Weird...I continued to ponder in my thoughts when I heard another noise. I began to get scared, so I drew my hunting knife. I held it up in defense but what came next I couldn't have predicted. A wolf jumped out 6 feet in front of me with no warning. I jumped back another foot to find myself shaking. I've never been this close to an animal that could easily eat me. Not to mention that I don't hunt as often as I used to. I started to tremble in fear as it got closer. What I did next was so stupid but it was my only chance of survival. I cut and run. The wolf thinks nothing of it and is close on my tail. As I was running I noticed I was getting to a dead end that led off a cliff. There's nothing I can do, it has me at its fingertips, or paws I guess. I stared at the wolf and the wolf stared back at me. It inched toward me, it knew it won the game. As I stepped back I dropped my knife and it fell off the cliff. Great. Just great. I tripped and fell on my back continuing to inch away from the beast. I thought to myself; "This is it. This is your destiny. This was meant to be. But then again, no. This can't be the end. There's so much more for me to experience". I closed my eyes slowly to have them shoot back open in 2 seconds. A figure in an emerald green cloak emerged out of a tree and shot the wolf with an arrow. It continued slaying the beast by tackling and pinning it to the ground. They were only 3 feet in front of me and I sat in awe. At that second I knew what was going on, this must be the new arrival. He was the same height as me and was quick. I couldn't see his face as his hood was covering it. Sitting there shocked, the cloaked boy tackled the wolf off the edge of the cliff. After about 10 seconds of him killing the wolf, I heard his heavy breathing and he looked in my direction. I still couldn't see his face but I noticed his hand-made arrows. He's only been on the island for ten hours and he can already slay a beast better than I could. I noticed the boy start to inch toward me with a hand to help me up, but I could tell he became scared. He slowly backed away and ran into the woods with his bow. I shot straight up and attempted to chase after him. I wanted to thank him. He knows we've been after him yet he saved me. He could've let me die, but he didn't. I kept running as I could still see a glimpse of his cloak.

"Wait! Stop!" I continued to shout.

I tried with all my might to catch up to him, but he was too far ahead of me. He was scared. And I don't blame him. I owe him, and as long as he's on the run, he's gonna need all the protection he can get.

Lea's Perspective:

I noticed the boy jump again, but this time, there was trouble. A giant wolf jumped out from the bush a few feet in front of him. The boy became visibly scared as he drew his knife. Wait what am I supposed to do I can't just watch him get killed? The boy starts to run only setting off the wolf. Screw staying out of sight I have to help him! I pulled my hood over my face and jumped out from the tree. I ran faster and faster at the thought of that boy being dismembered by that wolf. I shot up a tree as fast as I could. The boy and the wolf were in view and I pulled back an arrow. At this point the boy dropped his knife and was helpless. I took a deep breath and released the arrow. I hit the wolf, but it wasn't enough to kill it. I jumped from my tree and sprinted towards the wolf and tackled it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the boy stunned. I still kept my face hidden as a precaution as I continued to wrestle the wolf. To my surprise, I was winning. Eventually I realized I need to act fast, so I tucked underneath the wolf and flipped it over the edge of the cliff. It took me a few seconds but I got up. I didn't realize how deep I was breathing until I looked in the direction of the boy. At this point I could get a good look at him from the ground. Dare I say it, he was quite attractive. His hair was a lighter shade of blonde and more upkept than the previous lost boys. My face was still hidden from view but I had a sudden urge. For a second I felt comfortable. I walked towards him with my hand out to help him up. What was I doing? He could easily see me if I'm not careful. I became scared again and the boy could tell. His big brown eyes looked at me in awe and surprise. But what was different about him was his eyes...they could tell a story. It's as if I looked straight through his soul in the few seconds glance I had of him. I could tell he was thinking something, and that's when I bolted. I was scared he would capture and take me back with him to camp, and I'm not ready to feel the wrath of Peter Pan.

I just kept running and running not even taking time to climb a tree. I was too afraid he'd catch me. Too terrified to think of the possible outcomes that could happen if I was captured. I could hear his voice in the background, but I didn't listen.

"Wait! Stop!" Is all I could hear. But what surprised me was his voice. It wasn't commanding, it's like he was begging me to not run away scared. But I still did anyway. I ran and ran until I couldn't hear him anymore. I used the rest of my energy to do what I did best. I climbed a tree yet again to think about what I'd done. What HAVE I done? Even though I was wrestling with myself, there was one thing I didn't feel...regret.

A.N:

Hey guys! So I'm including this note in later for new readers. As you continue to read you will notice in the upcoming chapters that the way I wrote them made them long and repetitive. In a few comments I noticed that people thought the same thing so I just wanted to get better in my writing. In my new chapters I have changed the way I write them so that it isn't like that anymore. However I don't want to have to rewrite these next few chapters so please just bare with me and I promise they will not nearly be as long. Thanks for understanding! :)

I have to say this by far is one of my favorite chapters so far! Any predictions yet between Jake and Lea? ;) I do apologize for the lack of updates but I now have a lot more time to write which makes me extra happy:)Anyhoo, the next chapter should be posted anytime soon so stay tuned! Luv ya!

-Agm 3

 


	6. Pan's Game

Jake's Perspective:

I couldn't stop thinking about the cloaked boy. After all, I forgot I'm supposed to be tracking him down when he just saved me from becoming that wolf's lunch. I sat around the fire when Dan, Julian, Tom, and Charlie approach me and sit down.

"Aye it's Jake! Oh yeah by the way how'd the search go?" Dan teased.

"Oh yeah it went fantastic!" I remarked sarcastically.

"I take it the arrival hasn't been found yet I see." Julian chimes in.

"...Nope..." I reply looking down at the ground. Otherwise they'd be able to tell that I'm lying.

"You know Pan's gonna get mad soon if we don't find him." Tom pointed out.

"Nah we'll find him, or at least Pan will." Charlie comments.

I'm still staring at the ground listening but I still can't stop thinking how that kid ran away from me. Hearing Charlie say that Pan would find the arrival made me cringe. Wasn't it obvious that the poor guy is scared? Who knows how old he is? Granted he seemed to be around the same height as me, but still. The next hour was just us talking around the fire making jokes. Somehow we got into a conversation about things we forgot about before we came to Neverland.

"I forgot what school was like, or even playing sports" Tom started.

"Yeah or even just grilling out or having a barbecue in the summer." Dan added.

"This might sound weird, but I've been here so long I've forgotten about girls." Charlie speaks up.

"What do you mean?" Julian asks.

Charlie clarifies, "You know, how they talk, how they act, what they're like."

I sometimes thought about what girls were like. I've kind of forgotten about them since there aren't any here.

"Girls are like polar opposites of guys. We hunt, they clean, we become filthy, they always look nice, oh and they smell really good too." Dan describes.

I don't necessarily agree with everything he said, maybe the smelling good part, but I just rolled with it. I mean why should it matter, we have never had a girl here anyway.

Lea's Perspective:

It's now just nightfall and I finished catching my second rabbit for dinner. I have to say, living without adults is actually kind of fun. They're not here to tell you what to do, or find they don't love you and return you to the place you hate most. I was getting a little tired and wanted to find a different place to settle down. As a result of me being tired, I seemed to ignore the fact that I could smell smoke, like, a campfire? As I walked through the forest I noticed something...odd. There was just a pile of leaves laying in between two large trees. Then it took me a second to realize; it's a trap. Even worse, I'm in the lost boy's territory. I was just wandering off and didn't even realize where I was going. I can assure myself this isn't the only trap. I turned back to the way I came but I tripped a small thin wire and instantly my stomach dropped. "Crap" I whisper to myself. Before I knew it the wire triggered a loud bell to sound and I heard a voice from about 20 feet away.

"David! I think I got something!" A boy hollered. And just like that I was off running. I could hear the boys going back and forth, eventually they started running and yelling to each other.

"What did you find?" The second boy yelled.

"I don't know, but I don't think it was an animal." The first boy called.

"Maybe it was the missing arrival!" The second boy suggested.

"Well let's go find out!" The first boy cheered.

I hid behind a tree and stayed as silent as I could. I could hear them getting closer and closer, but I continued to stay put. Their voices grew louder and louder as did their footsteps, but all of a sudden, they stopped. I hid underneath my masked hood waiting to hear a sound, but nothing. Something wasn't right. They have to be waiting for me, these boys are too mischievous not to play tricks. Eventually I stop thinking and put forth all my energy to listening to my surroundings. I just about had a stroke when I heard the voice of the boy.

"Well hello there!" he greeted. I looked over to see the boy 10 feet away in front of me. They still couldn't see my face, which was a blessing.

"Now wait, we don't want to hurt you, we just want to talk." He gestured to his weapons.

"So how about you just come back to camp with us?" the second boy speaks as he comes out of hiding from behind me.

Yeah I don't think so. I have to act fast if I'm gonna get out of this one. Remembering I still have my bow, I used it to my advantage. There was another trap set up over top of the boy in front of me. How convenient! I noticed a rope holding up a net, so naturally without warning I pulled an arrow and cut the rope. I honestly thought there was zero chance of it working, but I guess I underestimated myself. The net entangled the boy making him fall to the ground giving me the perfect opportunity to bolt. The boy who was originally behind me started running after me, but after 15 minutes I was able to get him off my tail. I climbed a tree so I could rest in peace and quiet. Finally, this crazy day is over.

Jake's Perspective:

I was sitting by the campfire like I usually do when I see David and Daniel running into camp from the forest.

"The arrival! The arrival is close by!" Daniel announced in between his panting as they began running into camp with David close behind him.

Pan walked out of his hut and walked towards the shouting boys.

"What is all this ruckus? Can't you tell I work hard?" Pan sneered.

"The arrival has been spotted in the forest. He's armed with a bow and wears an emerald green cloak covering his face."

Pan stares for a minute as he is thinking. What's he gonna have us do now?

"Boys listen up!" Pan shouts.

The conversations cease and all attention is drawn to Pan.

"We're going to play a little game. For this game everyone has to play. Whoever retrieves the boy wearing the green cloak-" he pauses, "gets to not have to work for a week".

The other boys whisper to each other as they prepare for Pan to finish.

"And one last thing, when you retrieve the boy, bring him to MY hut. I wish to speak to him." he grins. But this time, his grin is more sincere. He starts "On three! 1...3!"

The boys shot from the stances and were off in the forest. Pan may want me to capture him, but I'm not going to hunt this kid, it's not in my nature. But according to the rules I HAVE to play. I get up from the log and run into the forest. Some of the lost boys made teams, I figured I'd just lag behind a team in a way they wouldn't notice me to make it look like I was playing the game. No matter what happens, I will NEVER play Pan's "game".

A.N:Helllloooooo there! I hope you are having a nice day! So yeah I think I've found that I really like uploaded late at night when it's peaceful and I don't get interrupted ha ha Lol. I hope y'all enjoy reading this story as much as I love writing it! It makes me smile every time I see that another person has read my story so I appreciate that a LOT! Anyways more updates coming and any questions don't hesitate to ask me! Love you guys as always!

-Agm3

 


	7. Check the Trees

Lea's Perspective:

I sat in the tree gazing at the stars. It's been a long day today and all I want to do is sleep. But something is holding me back. What was it? I remembered back to earlier today...the boy. The fear in his eyes towards the wolf makes my heart sink. Why is he here? He didn't seem to want to hurt the wolf, even though it would cost his life. What does it even mean to be a "lost boy"? And why would-

"Guys let's go this way!" Says a voice in the distance.

What now? ...why are lost boys all the way out here at night?...

"Come on we have to catch him so that we win the game!"

Game? Did Pan send them out to find me again?

"Yeah and make sure to check trees. I think that's how he's been able to hide from us."

Ok, that's not good. If they're checking trees then I need to get away on foot. I slide down the tree in hopes of not being seen, but I don't succeed.

"Guys I found him he's over here!"

Before I know it there's 4-5 boys chasing after me like I was their only ticket to Disney World. I ran even faster to make some distance between them until I see a lagoon beside a cave. An idea hit me and before I had time to rethink myself I was in the water ready to go under. Maybe, just maybe, I could escape from these boys once again.

Jake's Perspective:

My team continued on trying different strategies to capture their new "brother". It's like this is all just one big game of "Hide 'N Seek" to everyone, when in reality they're hunting this kid like he's a golden deer. As I lag behind, I listen to something another boy was suggesting. He made a point to say to check trees for him because they haven't been able to find any tracks. In a way, it actually makes a lot of sense. It's no wonder how he surprised the wolf, there's no way the wolf could hear him if he was traveling from tree to tree. My heart begins to sink when I hear Brandon's voice.

"Guys I found him he's over here!"

They found him. I know he could hear what they were saying because he tried to escape by sliding down from the tree, but it was too late. The entire group began to run after him. Eventually the other boys started slowing down and the cloaked boy began to speed up. However, I didn't slow down. I took a different "out of the way" route so I could see where the boy was heading without leading the lost boys straight to him. I started to lose hope of finding him, but then I heard a splash of water. I immediately hid behind a tree near the mermaid's lagoon and watched closely. The boy was in the lagoon sitting there, waiting. I could tell he was waiting until the boys got closer to maximize the time he could be underwater. His face was still covered...why is he being so protective about his identity?

"I think he went this way!" Ben shouted.

I watched as the cloaked boy went underwater. Most of the boys ran straight by the lagoon while others stopped to rest for a couple of seconds. I still stood my place behind the tree making sure to keep my eye on the lagoon. Finally, the last boy resting left to join the others. About 10 seconds later I saw a head pop up out of the water gasping for air. I actually sighed in relief, I was glad the boy was ok but how is he going to continue hiding like this? I watched him slowly swim toward the shore when all of a sudden I heard a yelp and I saw him being dragged underneath the water. MERMAIDS. I completely forgot that any chance they get they'll drown you instantly. If I had remembered I would've stopped him but it's too late for that. He saved me, so now I'm saving him. I jumped into the water and swam deeper and deeper until I could faintly see a figure of a mermaid strangling the boy in the cloak. I swam as fast as I could. From what I saw, he wasn't struggling anymore, he seemed exhausted and didn't have enough energy. I swooped in and I grabbed him, pulling him away from the mermaid. The mermaid was content on keeping its grip when I eventually kicked it off. I now had the boy in the cloak in my arms and I swam to the surface. We were both gasping for air as we slowly swam to shore. We just barely made it as we pulled ourselves up and layed next to each other on the cold sand.

A.N: HEYYYY! So it seems like I'm on a role with updating right now and it actually feels pretty good. And I know this is a shorter chapter but I've actually been updating like crazy lol. As usual I'm going to try to update as much as possible and can't wait to continue writing! So what do you guys think with Jake saving Lea? Will she reveal her identity or will she find another way out?;) You might just find out in the next chapter...Luv ya!

-Agm 3

 


	8. Your Secret's Safe With Me

Lea's Perspective:

The boys were getting closer, so I prepared myself to go under.

"I think he went this way!"

There's my cue. I take a large breath and sunk just below the surface of the water. I was close enough to the surface where I could see what was going on outside of the water. Most of the boys didn't even pay attention to the lagoon while the last few stopped to take a breath. At this point I wasn't being very patient cause they were taking their time like they had nothing to lose. Well you know I can only hold my breath so long so move along! At last, the final boy left to join the group. To be safe, I waited another ten seconds or so until bobbing my head up to gasp for air. My face was still masked by my cloak, as it kind of became a new habit of mine. I didn't want to risk my identity anymore so I kinda just go with it. I was relieved the boys were gone, but the relief didn't last long.

I felt a little tugging at my legs. I looked down and couldn't see anything. I thought I was crazy until I felt my waist being pulled down into the water. I yelped out in distress as I was pulled back under. In the water I was able to tell what the creature was, it was a mermaid. I started to fight myself free only to be pulled down even deeper. It started to strangle me and tire me out so I couldn't fight back any longer. The mermaid strangling me didn't show any emotion of anger or maliciousness, it gave me a look like it was doing me a favor. At that point I hadn't had oxygen in 2 minutes and I started to lose consciousness. I didn't have any more energy and the mermaid just pulled me along. My eyes were still half open when I thought I started to see things. There was what looked like the shape of a boy in the distance swimming towards me. As it got closer, I started believing it was real. Eventually it got to us and when I looked at him I was in shock. It was the boy. The one I saved earlier today. His big brown eyes and short blonde hair was visible in the water. How did he find me? I was hidden from view underneath the lagoon yet he was still able to find me. I gazed upon him, he was strong, he grabbed me and started to shake off the mermaid. He finally kicked the mermaid off me and held me in his arms. He saved me. He actually saved me. We were close to the surface and I was practically almost dead. We were underwater for 4 minutes with no oxygen. We gasped for air as we reached the surface. Slowly without a word, we both made out way to shore and we climbed on the cold sand and layed on our backs. I was so exhausted and everything hurt. I could feel my body was going to bruise and my lungs ached. It was here that my eyes closed and I blacked out.

Jake's Perspective:

We layed there for what felt like hours. I was exhausted. I expected the boy in the cloak to run away again when he got the chance, but he didn't. He just layed there still with the hood covering his face. At this point I don't even know if he's still conscious. Why was he so afraid? More importantly, why was he afraid of ME? He risked his life to save me but he still feared me. None of this was making sense. I had to get answers. I know I'll be here when he wakes up, but in case if he tries to run again, I just need to know what he's hiding. What's so important that he can't show anyone?

I sat up and hissed at the pain in my back. I turned to see the boy unconscious next to me. I sat closer to him so I could get a better look.

"Why are you running away from us?" I ask quietly out loud even though I know he can't hear me.

I slowly reach toward his hood covering his face. I slowly pull it back over his shoulders. I still didn't look to see his face, more because I was nervous if it was going to be some kind of weird demon.

"On the count of three" I think to myself.

"1...2...3!"

I opened my eyes...and all I could do was stare. This lost arrival, this lost brother...it was a girl...I sat there looking at her with wide eyes. She was my age, she was stunning. The more I thought, the more I realized what was going on. I leaned over to her ear and whispered:

"I know why you're running..."

She didn't want us knowing she was a girl. That's why she was afraid of me. The more I think about it, her saving me means more to me than I thought. She risked her freedom to save the boy that was supposed to be hunting her. She could've let me suffer and die a painful death, but she didn't.

At this point I can't help but hold out my hand and pull the strand of hair on her face and tuck it behind her ear. I need to know her name, and I need to make sure she isn't caught. Who knows what Pan will do if he finds out his new "arrival" was actually a girl. I decide to find a place to hide her for the time being. I scoop her up in my arms and start walking. I eventually found a large tree and I set her down beside it. I contemplated in my head if I should just hide her here or if I should stay until she wakes up. After thinking over it I decided to stay, after all I think we both needed some answers. I sat across from her hoping not to freak her out too much at the sight of me. About half an hour later I started to get drowsy and started to doze off. That is until I hear the cloaked girl start to stir in her sleep. The more I observed her, the more curious I got. Her hair was long and wavy and was a dark shade of brown. I've yet to see her eyes but it was then that my thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of her starting to wake up.

Lea's Perspective:

The last thing I could remember was crawling up the sand of the lagoon with the mysterious boy from earlier. Boy did I screw up this time. I knew from the very last moments of being conscious on the sand that my little charade was over. He was going to tie me up and bring me back to their camp to meet my fate. And if I'm going to be completely honest; I was afraid. Afraid of a possible death, afraid of the explanation I would have to give to them for running away and not facing my problems. As I was thinking I realized that I was awake, only my eyes were closed and I couldn't feel anything. However slowly but surely the tips of my toes and fingers started feeling a tingling sensation and they began to receive their mobility. While keeping my eyes closed, I started gaining feeling in my muscles and body once again and started to stir. I felt myself against a tree where I had obviously not gotten there myself. It was then I realized I couldn't be afraid anymore. I have to do this. One way or another I was going to have to confront these "lost boys". I propped myself up and my eyes fluttered open. I stared directly in front of me, where a pair of big brown eyes were staring directly back.

A.N: Hey guys! So honestly this was a really hard chapter to write because I had to constantly rewrite it to try to get it right. So basically the story is going to pick up the pace now that the two main characters have somewhat met. Still sooooo excited to continue writing and I'll try to have the next chapter done within the next couple of days. As always, luv ya guys! 3

-Agm 3


	9. Family

Jake's Perspective:

I was at a loss for words. Her eyelids fluttered open revealing big brown eyes just like mine. She stared at me, and I returned it.

Lea's Perspective:

Immediately upon seeing him, panic coursed through my body the longer I sat there gazing. But for the first time being here in Neverland, or anywhere really, I felt safe. And I have no idea why, because if I remember correctly in little to no time I'll be meeting the wrath of Pan. It was just something about this boy, I had a feeling of some sort, one of comfort and ease. But even still my mind flickered between running and trying to escape like I always do, but it was inevitable, one way or another, I'm going to run into these boys. So I may as well tackle it now.

Except neither one of us said anything. We just stared at each other until I decided to break my gaze and look down and stare at the ground. The boy however kept his gaze. After a few more minutes, the boy finally spoke.

"You saved me..." he muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

Shocked to hear him say those words, I slowly looked up with a slightly perplexed look on my face, meeting his gaze once again. What, no "how did you get here"? No "Why are you resisting Pan and the Lost Boys"? Out of everything that's happened in these past few days that's what's on his mind? I looked back down again at the ground fearing to speak and look him directly in the eyes. Those big, brown eyes...

"Hm?" I simply respond just loud enough for him to hear without meeting his gaze. I waited for him to clarify, in case if somehow, some way, he was talking about something else. But how could he be? My mind just kept trying to convince myself that maybe there's a loophole in this, or simply that there's a loophole in everything. But inside I knew EXACTLY what he was talking about. And to be honest, I remember everything that happened so vividly that, part of me could almost do it again...

"That wolf that attacked me...you saved me...why? He paused a moment before he began speaking again. "You could've just let me have it. You could've just minded your own business and not given it a second glance, but you risked your safety to help someone you didn't even know...someone you even thought was against you...why?"

My heart just stopped. And I paused. Did he say what I think he just said? Did he say someone you thought was against you? No. There's no way that's what he meant..."or maybe he's different" I thought to myself but quickly pushed it away. I can't let these thoughts comfort me. Not until I know for sure. He's with them. I'm my own side and that's that. I finally had the courage to speak, but as I did, my thoughts kinda just poured out along with it.

"Cause you're different" I said looking up. He kept his strong gaze toward me as I looked up.

"You don't deserve that kind of fate. You're different from the others, or from Pan at least..." I spoke meekly trying not to draw too much attention, but obviously that didn't work.

"You know who he is?" he questioned almost shocked.

I somewhat casually responded, "Yeah...Felix and Hunter mentioned him when they were in the woods."

For the first time Jake broke his gaze and looked down. But shortly after his gaze returned. I noticed my heart began to beat faster as anticipation built up inside of me. There was one question I have yet to ask him, and I think now would probably be the best time.

"So then why did you save me?" I spoke at first looking at the ground but then at him. "You guys wouldn't have to worry about finding me anymore. Seems like I'm just a burden anyways." I added.

He took a moment to figure out what to say, then the next thing he said I didn't expect.

"Because you did nothing wrong, and runaway or not, I look out for my family" he finished.

"Family?" I questioned cautiously.

"Anybody that ends up here on this island I consider family. We all have a common trait. We tend to be a little...lost. Hence the title "The Lost Boys" Pan gave us" he explained.

I nodded to show I understood.

"So why is Pan so insistent on bringing me back?" I questioned, not really knowing if I'd get a very clear answer.

Jake paused a moment before speaking.

"Simple, he doesn't take no for an answer. And believe it or not, he's probably deeply concerned that you're on your own, alone, open to the dangers of the island."

"Being alone seems to suit me just fine" I quietly protest. "I'm quite used to it by now" I mutter even quieter, but from the looks of it Jake heard.

"So I guess that means you're taking me back to him...aren't you?" I sighed. He looked at me and gave me a sweet smile. One of the sweetest smiles I've ever seen.

"Not even close"

I looked up in disbelief and shock, but after a few moments...I smiled back. A genuine smile. Probably my real first smile towards someone my age in a very long time.

"Why do you say that?" I asked in a brighter tone of voice.

"Cause I think you should go when you're ready, and I'm not very interested in playing Pan's Game" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, so what was that all about?" I asked lightening the mood.

"It was a motivation for the Lost Boys. If they found you, they got to skip out on work for the next week." he described.

"Wow. You would give up a week of no work to let me go?" I laughed.

"Well, I mean I owe you after all. Without you I'd either be at the bottom of that cliff or the bottom of that wolf's stomach" he joked.

I looked down and laughed, he did the same. I got a feeling in my stomach that I haven't felt in a long time, but I pushed it back down, only for it to come back again.

"Oh, and allow me to introduce myself" he paused, "I'm Jake".

I responded with a smile, and our conversation came to a close when I heard a lost boy in the distance.

"Come on guys we're gonna have to search all night if we're gonna find him!"

You know normally, hearing something like that would've wiped that smile right off my face. But for some reason, this time, it didn't.

"I guess that's my cue" I laughed.

Jake smiled as I got up and walked toward the nearby bush I hid my bow and arrows under before I had jumped into the lagoon.

Before I had planned to flee the scene, Jake asked me one more question.

"And do I get the privilege of learning the new Lost Girl's name?" he chuckled.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around before I chose my direction to head in.

"Lea" I answered ending with a bright smile.

"Until next time...Lea" Jake giggled.

I giggled myself and turned on my heel to run into the deep forest. Only a couple of hours ago I was wondering to myself if saving that boy was really even worth it. Was it?...

Yes.

A.N: Heyy! So I've been up all night writing this and FINALLY it's done and I have to say I am very proud because this was another hard chapter to write. Anyway I should probably get some sleep cause um it's 6:00 in the morning sooooo...Anyhoo thanks for reading and new chapter should be uploaded soon;)

-Agm 3

 


	10. A Burden

Jake's Perspective:

Except neither one of us said anything. We just stared at each other until she decided to break her gaze and look down and stare at the ground. I however kept my gaze, and within a few minutes, I finally broke the ice.

"You saved me..." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

She glanced up with confusion spread across her face meeting my eyes again. She looked back down at the ground. "Hm?" she responded just loud enough for me to hear without meeting my eyes. At this point, I don't know if she's going to tell me anything. She seems on edge and ashamed her act ended so quickly. I began to clarify.

"That wolf that attacked me...you saved me...why? I paused a moment before I began speaking again. "You could've just let me have it. You could've just minded your own business and not given it a second glance, but you risked your safety to help someone you didn't even know...someone you even thought was against you...why?"

She jolted. It was subtle, but it was there. She paused looking for words.

"Cause you're different" she said looking up.

Different? Like a good different? These thoughts were racing back and forth through my head but I was content in hearing what she had to say.

"You don't deserve that kind of fate. You're different from the others, or from Pan at least..." she spoke meekly. Her voice sounded like she hasn't had a real conversation in a while. But it was soft, confident, and striking. And it hit me. How does she know Pan?

"You know who he is?" I questioned shock shown throughout my face.

She casually responded, "Yeah...Felix and Hunter mentioned him when they were in the woods."

For the first time I broke my gaze and looked down. But shortly after I looked back up. I noticed my heart began to beat faster as anticipation built up inside of me. It looked like she was about to ask me something, and I longed for her to feel comfortable talking to me. I don't want her to fear me, she's probably the most unlike entity I've yet to come across on this island. She's different from the girls I remember back at home. She isn't self observant and selfish, she was willing to risk her capture if it meant sparing a somewhat meaningless life. She's...unique.

"So then why did you save me?" she spoke at first looking at the ground but then at me. "You guys wouldn't have to worry about finding me anymore. Seems like I'm just a burden anyways." she added.

A burden? She honestly thought of herself as a burden? Her saying that flashed me back to when I was back on the ranch. I always thought I was a burden to my father, and I thought no one else understood. But she does. Picking out my words with the utmost candor, I explained to her;

"Because you did nothing wrong, and runaway or not, I look out for my family."

"Family?" she questioned cautiously.

"Anybody that ends up here on this island I consider family. We all have a common trait. We tend to be a little...lost. Hence the title "The Lost Boys" Pan gave us" I described.

She nodded showing she understood.

"So why is Pan so insistent on bringing me back?" she questioned.

I paused trying to gather the right words. I didn't want to make her think that Pan necessarily had bad thoughts as to why he wants her back, so I went with my gut feeling.

"Simple, he doesn't take no for an answer. And believe it or not, he's probably deeply concerned that you're on your own, alone, open to the dangers of the island."

And I wasn't lying when I said he's concerned. No matter what, Pan cares for every one of his Lost Boys. And believe it or not, he's become a little more cautious to never make his worst mistake again.

"Being alone seems to suit me just fine" she quietly protested. "I'm quite used to it by now" she muttered even quieter.

My heart sank. She reminds me so much of me it doesn't even make sense. She was practically me. I talk and sometimes hang with other Lost Boys, but the real being I depend on is myself. Cause I know for a fact that I'm always here whenever I feel lost. I guess I could say the same that being alone sometimes suits me better. Sometimes...

"So I guess that means you're taking me back to him...aren't you?" she sighed. I looked at her and smiled.

"Not even close"

She looked up in disbelief and shock, but after a few moments...she smiled back. A genuine smile. And boy did she look amazing when she did.

"Why do you say that?" she asked in a brighter tone of voice.

"Cause I think you should go when you're ready, and I'm not very interested in playing Pan's Game" I chuckled.

"Oh yeah, so what was that all about?" she asked.

"It was a motivation for the Lost Boys. If they found you, they got to skip out on work for the next week" I described.

"Wow. You would give up a week of no work to let me go?" she laughed.

"Well, I mean I owe you after all. Without you I'd either be at the bottom of that cliff or the bottom of that wolf's stomach" I joked.

I looked down and laughed, she did the same.

"Oh, and allow me to introduce myself" I paused, "I'm Jake".

She responded with a smile, and our conversation came to a close when we heard a lost boy in the distance.

"Come on guys we're gonna have to search all night if we're gonna find him!"

"I guess that's my cue" she laughed.

I smiled as she got up and recollected her bow that she hid.

Before she embarked, I asked her one last question.

"And do I get the privilege of learning the new Lost Girl's name?" I chuckled.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around before she chose which direction to head in.

"Lea" she answered ending with a bright smile.

"Until next time...Lea" I giggled.

And like that she was gone and into the woods, wearing her emerald green cloak, she disappeared into the night. I smiled to myself, I think I'm going to like this girl...

A.N: Hi there! So in this chapter we got to learn a little bit more about Jake and his past. So does Lea have a new ally? Thank goodness this chapter was a little bit easier to write! New update coming up soon! Thanks!

-Agm 3

 


	11. Mischief

Lea's Perspective:

After leaving Jake, I decided to try to find a new form of shelter. Because obviously living in trees can't last forever, especially now that the Lost Boy's know to check them. I made a point to walk through the forest away from where I heard the Lost Boys' voices. It gave me a lot of time to clear my head after my talk with Jake. I really want to trust him, I really do, but I can't know for sure yet. Another idea crossed my mind. Maybe I should spy on the camp to see what it's like there on a regular basis. It was just then that I heard those same familiar voices from earlier.

"Ryan there's no way we're gonna find him tonight he could be anywhere on the island by now" a Lost Boy admitted.

"Or maybe another team already found him" another boy piped up.

"Oh come on guys we have to keep trying! Don't you know how fun it will be to watch everyone else work for a WEEK? We just have to outsmart him. And think about it, once he's back at camp we're all gonna laugh and joke about how we had to go searching for days to find him" their leader suggested.

A mischievous idea brushed across my mind. I grinned to myself and climbed up the nearest tree. I silently tree hopped closer to the group and started observing my surroundings.

Three words:

Lost. Boy. Territory.

As I started looking around me I noticed an array of traps everywhere that were originally set by Lost Boys. Thinking to myself; I think I should have some fun. After all what's the damage in messing with a few Lost Boys? If I'm gonna pull this off I'm gonna have to act fast.

Jake's Perspective:

After Lea left I decided to start heading back towards camp. I knew most of the Lost Boys would be gone on their "Scavenger Hunt" if they haven't given up yet. I have to give Lea credit, she's pretty clever. I think when and if she's ready to come back to camp, she could actually fit in real easily. When I get back to camp, I notice Dan, Julian, and Tom sitting around the fire.

"You guys call it quits early?" I asked.

"Yeah at this point I'm exhausted. Where have you been? The team I saw you with returned hours ago?" Dan questioned.

"Oh-uh just had to clear my head, that's all" I make up. These guys may be like brothers to me, but there's no way I could tell them about Lea.

"It sounds like Ryan's group is going out all night to try to find the arrival" Tom spoke up.

"Has anyone seen Ryan's group at all? Last I saw them they were checking out Mermaid's Lagoon" Julian asked.

"Nope, haven't seen him. Maybe he's-"

"GUYS HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

Uh-oh.

Voices from the nearby forest interrupted our conversation. And I had a pretty good idea what it was about. Julian, Tom, and Dan jumped from their seats on the log and into the forest where the voices came from, so I followed. When we found the boys, we were shocked. They were all ensnared in various traps we set up earlier this week. The leader Ryan was hanging upside down by his leg from one of the rope snares.

"Ryan what happened?!" Dan yelled.

"It's the new arrival! We were out looking for him and he came out of nowhere and tricked us into getting caught into our own traps!"

"Well he can't be too far, which way did he head?" Julian asked.

Ryan pointed to a direction and the guys were off. I stayed behind to let most of the boys go.

I left Ryan hanging there for a few minutes as I taunted him and it was actually quite enjoyable.

"JAKE CUT ME DOWN!" Ryan complained.

"Don't worry Ryan I'll cut you down soon, just hang in there" I laughed at my cheesy joke.

"Or maybe I'll just leave you here for a few more hours while everyone else is gone..." I taunted as I started walking away.

"No wait! I'll cover your shift for tomorrow! Just please don't leave me here!" he begged.

Immediately I turned on my heel and strolled on over to the rope.

"Alright I think we have a deal!" I agreed.

I cut the rope with my switchblade and he fell down to the ground with a grunt.

"Pleasure doing business with you" I teased.

I turned on my heel and walked back to camp to sit by the fire. As I sat down I almost forgot about the fact that Lea was being chased after again during my enjoyment in messing around with Ryan.

Tom, Julian, and Dan shortly joined me as they seemed tired.

"Ugh we got nothing. It could take weeks before we find him" Dan choked out through his panting.

After hearing this I slightly smiled to myself. Someone is starting to get a reputation.

At that moment the entire camp went silent. Pan walked out of his tent awaiting the news that was going to surely anger him. Ryan stood up there waiting to break it to him that they just lost a week's worth of traps, so he's gonna need all the luck he can get.

"I've been told there was a disruption" Pan announced. "Someone care to explain?"

Ryan stepped forward and started explaining the situation.

"You see uh, the new arrival...we were out looking for him and he came out of nowhere and tricked us into getting caught into our traps that surround our territory. But we weren't able to bring him back to camp. He's still out there..."

To my surprise, Pan didn't look the least bit mad. He looked more impressed than anything.

"So, our new Lost Boy likes to play games does he? Well, I've got a game for him. Whenever you bring him back, whether it's tomorrow, in a week, or in a month, we're playing a game" Pan strategized out loud with a smirk.

That can't be good.

Lea's Perspective:

As the Lost Boys continued on their conversation I prepared myself. I was sitting in the tree right next to them and everything was planned out perfectly. 6 Boys: 6 traps. I knew I was taking a risk here but something was screaming at me to do it. To you know, make a statement. And make a statement I did. I left my bow in the tree so it wouldn't get in the way. Earlier in the day I came across a dagger, just now looking at it I noticed the initials "P.P" on it. Hmm...could that possibly be...oh great. It's gonna be a fun ride when he finds out I have this...But I held the dagger close in a stance to defend myself in case if things go awry. I took a leap of faith and jumped in the center of the group of Lost Boys and started deploying the traps. They were caught off guard and I knocked two boys into a cage behind them and continued in this manner, only the traps got more unique. I have to say, these Lost Boys are pretty freaking talented at making these traps. I never would have thought of these traps, let alone know how to build them. I cut a rope and set two more boys into the air in a net. The second to last boy I faced I kicked him in the back of his knee and he tumbled triggering a net with rocks to fall from the tree on top of him. And of course, I saved their leader for last. He tried to tackle me but I dodged. I swung around and cut the rope revealing the last trap, leaving him dangling upside down from his leg. I decided to stick around to see whoever witnesses this reaction, but I wasn't going to let them know that. I started running off into the woods when one of the boys began yelling.

"GUYS HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

I grinned to myself as I ran through the dark forest. I felt like nothing could phase me at this moment. Even if I was caught right now, I wouldn't care. I did something and proved myself. Boy would Dad be proud...I climbed up the next tree I saw and started to silently tree hop towards the tree that held my bow, hoping not to be seen. After about 30 seconds go by I hear rustling of some tree branches from the direction of camp and saw 3 lost boys enter the scene. But another moment later, I saw Jake follow slightly behind. I was actually kind of glad to see him. Now it's time for some eavesdropping.

"Ryan what happened?!" the first boy yelled.

"It's the new arrival! We were out looking for him and he came out of nowhere and tricked us into getting caught into our own traps!"

Ha you got that right. But actually I didn't trick them into doing anything. I simply beat them at their own game.

"Well he can't be too far, which way did he head?" the second boy asked.

The leader hanging upside down pointed to a direction and the 3 boys were off. But I noticed Jake stayed behind. This should be interesting. He released the 5 boys before stopping at their leader still hanging upside down.

He left the boy hanging there for a few minutes as he taunted him, and it was actually quite hilarious.

"JAKE CUT ME DOWN!" the boy complained.

"Don't worry Ryan I'll cut you down soon, just hang in there" he laughed at his extremely cheesy joke.

I found myself laughing at his joke because of how cheesy it was and it was really hard to cover it up when they're directly beneath you with only some branches and leaves separating.

"Or maybe I'll just leave you here for a few more hours while everyone else is gone..." he continued taunting as he started to walk away.

"No wait! I'll cover your shift for tomorrow! Just please don't leave me here!" the boy named Ryan begged.

Immediately he turned on his heel and strolled on over to the rope.

"Alright I think we have a deal!" he said as he approached the rope.

He cut the rope with his switchblade and Ryan fell down to the ground with a grunt.

"Pleasure doing business with you" he teased.

He turned on his heel and walked back to camp to sit by the fire. I wanted to get a closer look at the camp, so I followed him back to some trees nearby.

After a couple of minutes, the three boys from before appeared and sat nearby him at the fire.

"Ugh we got nothing. It could take weeks before we find him" one boy choked out through his panting.

I noticed a smile appear across Jake's face. Was he smiling at the thought of me?

All of a sudden the entire camp went silent. Happy-Go-Lucky Pan walked out of his tent probably to hear the news that was going to make him mad. Up there stood Ryan, where he looked like he was going to pass out.

"I've been told there was a disruption" Pan announced. "Someone care to explain?"

Ryan stepped forward and started to explain.

Here it comes.

"You see uh, the new arrival...we were out looking for him and he came out of nowhere and tricked us into getting caught into our traps that surround our territory. But we weren't able to bring him back to camp. He's still out there..."

I waited to hear Pan screaming at the Lost Boys present at camp for losing me again, but to my surprise, he didn't. He looked more amused than anything.

"So, our new Lost Boy likes to play games does he? Well, I've got a game for him. Whenever you bring him back, whether it's tomorrow, in a week, or in a month, we're playing a game" Pan strategized out loud with a smirk.

Alright.

Game on Pan.

A.N: Ok so BIG update today! Yay! So in this chapter we got to see the witty side to Jake's personality which was very fun to write actually. And is Lea starting to warm up to Jake? I just love writing this story so much! I find myself writing and when I only think it's been 20 minutes it's actually been 3 hours...lol. More updates coming soon! Until next time!

-Agm 3

 


	12. The Creek

Lea's Perspective:

After hearing Pan's idea of his "game", I decided to get some shut eye. After all, it's been a long day. It took me a while, but finally I stumbled across a small creek with a very large tree near it. The weird part was, it was hallow on the inside. You could't tell from the outside but once you slipped through a thin space in the bark, you were completely hidden from the outside world. Before I went to sleep in the large tree, I pulled out the knife I had found earlier; Pan's knife specifically. I admired the small swirls and engravings in the blade as well as the leather handle. While examining it, I stumbled across Pan's initials again. I ran my finger over it with curiosity. Right as I was about to put it away, the blade started to emit a bright light near where the initials were. When I looked at the knife again, the initials "L.R" were engraved where Pan's used to be.

THE NEXT DAY...

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the leaves blowing in the trees. I guess it's time for breakfast yet again. I grabbed my bow and left the tree I stayed in for shelter last night and followed the creek. I spotted a squirrel about 20 feet away from me in a tree. I focused on my target and relaxed my muscles. Draw back, and release. Bullseye. After having squirrel for breakfast I contemplated about what I wanted to do today. I wasn't really on a mission to do anything in particular and didn't feel like spying on the Lost Boys. So today is kind of going to be a me day in the scheme of I kinda just want to relax. I decided to follow the creek to the southern portion of the island where maybe there'd be less a chance of running into Lost Boys. I followed the creek for about an hour, eventually I reached a spot in the creek where it became wide with many rocks and stones slightly covering the water. As I looked around the creek I lowered my hood, feeling slightly more safe not being on the same side of the island as the Lost Boys. I stopped and sat on the rock closest to the water with my arms wrapped around my knees. It's quite peaceful, and the scenery made it easy to let go of everything causing me trouble. After a while I closed my eyes, just to breath in the nature before me and really think about everything that's happened to me these past few days.

"Whatchya thinking about?"

My eyes sprung open. No, it can't be. Why would he be on this side of the island?

Jake stepped into my peripheral vision, but I didn't look back. I didn't even move.

"Who says I'm thinking?" I respond with little to no hesitation.

"That's why I come here...to think. To get away from everyone else."

He walks toward me and sits next to me on the rock.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he suggests.

I gave it a moment to really look around.

"Yeah, it really is quite something" I smiled lightly breaking my gaze from the rock and looking at him.

"You always come here?" I asked.

"Pretty much whenever I have time, and lucky for me I got someone to take care of my shifts today" Jake replied.

"Yeah, I hope he's hanging in there" I winked.

Jake looked at me and his face turned from one of complete confusion to one with happy realization.

"...you were there!" he laughed figuring it out.

I shared a smile that showed teeth and all, it made me feel warm and fuzzy for the moment.

"Well when you're on the run you have to find humor in someone's cheesy jokes" I responded putting emphasis on "someone".

Jake laughed and also shared a smile.

"Ok my jokes aren't that cheesy" Jake tried to defend.

"They really are" I mocked and ended with a warm chuckle.

"Oh yeah, did you really take on those 6 Lost Boys last night?" Jake asked astonished.

"Yeah, I was just trying to mess with them. I didn't realize it would inspire Pan to create a new game" I remarked.

"Who knows what he's really thinking. I've barely seen him the past few weeks except for a couple of times here and there" Jake mentioned.

"Hey" I started, "I've got a weird question for you".

"Shoot".

"Did you ever noticed if Pan carried a dagger of some sort?"

He took a second to think about it, and responded;

"Yeah, actually it was a dagger with a leather handle with his initials engraved".

At that point I went in my cloak and pulled out the dagger.

Jake had a look of surprise on his face.

"Where did you find this?!" he exclaimed. "It disappeared from Pan's tent and he assumed somebody stole it" he added.

"I found it yesterday in the forest wedged into a tree...but check this out..."

I gestured to the initials on the dagger.

Jakes face went blank for a moment, but he then came back with a questioning look on his face.

"How is this possible?" he asked.

"I don't know, it happened last night while I was looking at it. The initials just changed" I explained.

"L.R?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think it's MY initials" I theorized.

"Hmm. You sure it's not Lone Ranger?" he joked and started laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"You and your cheesy jokes!" I said now full out laughing with sarcasm.

He gave me back the dagger and I put it away safely.

"If I were you I would make sure Pan doesn't know you have that" Jake warned.

"At this point I'm hoping that maybe I'll never have to meet him. Although it kinda seems inevitable" I said.

"Yeah I don't know, he didn't used to be like this" Jake remarked.

"What is Pan's deal? It's like he's always mad about something whenever I see him" I asked.

Jake paused a moment.

"It's because he is. At himself" Jake replied.

I looked at him quizzically not really understanding what he meant.

"Why would Pan be mad at himself?" I asked dumbfounded.

Jake paused again in order to start explaining.

"You see, some time ago, everything was different. We used to call Pan "Peter", he didn't send his shadow to find lost boys, we used to have more fun, made more memories, although Pan still cares about us now, before we were all the closest anybody could ever be, but it all kind of got washed away. One day, a Lost Boy named Gail was out on his own on the beach. Gail tried to warn Pan of a suspicious looking ship in the waters just off of shore, but Pan dismissed it saying it was nothing. A few hours go by and none of us had seen Gail. We sent search parties and searched the entire island for him but no luck. We found out he was abducted by the ship that he had warned Pan about, and he was condemned to a place like no other, Preternal-Neverland. (Pre-Eternal Neverland) It's a place where you relive your miserable life before Neverland over and over without aging and going through being eternally miserable. And the worst part is, it's inescapable. Once you're there, you can't leave..." Jake explained.

"He blames himself" I whispered.

"Indeed. He can't forgive himself for being ignorant and feels he's failed us all. Overall he's been a wreck, and it's been over 10 years, yet he still holds onto it."

I began "That ship just off of shore, the captain of that ship, it's-"

"Hook" Jake finished.

"What do Pan and Hook have against each other?" I questioned.

"Well when Pan created Neverland, his idea was to make it so you'd live in eternal fun without worries, but when the pirates got here, they couldn't leave. Pan couldn't do anything about it because it's just the way the island was created. Therefore, because they can't leave, they live here in Neverland on that ship with a vengeance. A vengeance toward Pan. Once in a while the pirates board the island to try to locate our camp, but they fail every time. That's because only true children that are lost can find their way there" Jake confirmed.

I nodded as I understood what he was saying.

"So I take it Neverland isn't really accustomed to girls?" I asked.

"Eh not very much, or not at all actually. The only thing any of us really remember about girls are what we remember before we came to Neverland" Jake said.

"So then why am I here? If this island is kind of like a guys only thing?"

Jake hesitated before speaking.

"I'm kind of trying to figure that out myself, but I can only assume it's because you're special" he smiled.

I smiled back.

"How long have you been here?"

"I'm not very sure. It kind of all just blends together actually" he laughed.

"...are you happy here?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. I'd say so. Better than at home I guess" he finished.

"Then maybe I might just be able to find my place here too..." I added.

"I think you most certainly will..." he chuckled.

After that we both sat there together making small talk and jokes as it got darker and the moon got brighter. It didn't feel like we were there for hours. But that didn't matter, I enjoyed it.

I hadn't even realized it, but somehow within the time Jake and I sat there together, my head rested up against his broad shoulder. And it stayed like that. Soon the fireflies started to come out as some floated on the water and some flew nearby in the sky. I noticed a firefly in front of my face, and I slowly brought my hand near it. To my surprise I didn't scare the small fragile creature, instead it steadied itself on my finger and I raised my head off of Jake's shoulder. It lit up repeatedly and eventually it flew away. I looked over at Jake who sat there smiling. Our eyes locked and I felt that strange feeling return again. The feeling I tried so hard to keep down and not expose, except this time, I wanted it to. This feeling that I was getting; I like it. It felt so comforting and homey, it felt rejuvenating. His face and mine were only inches apart, as we just got lost in each other's eyes. He slowly started to lean in...and so did I. We were seconds away from having no space between our faces. And it excited me in a way I can't describe.

"COME ON LET'S GO GET JAKE!"

Our faces pulled apart at the sound of Lost Boys coming our way.

"I better go before they get here" I said standing up and stretching.

Jake looked just about as disappointed as I was. He got up off the rock as well.

"Good luck telling the Lost Boys where you've been all day" I teased.

"Ah believe me that's the least of my worries" he joked.

I started to walk into the forest before I turned around one last time.

"Oh yeah, and don't tell any more cheesy jokes without me there to poke fun at you" I laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he smiled.

There I walked away into the woods just in time for the Lost Boys to find Jake.

Jake's Perpective:

I knew how I was going to spend my day off today, how I usually do. Sitting and relaxing by the creek. The only thing I didn't expect to see there, was Lea. Sitting with her arms across her knees probably to do the same as I came here to do. To think. I'm not sure whether if this is some sort of fate or destiny, but I'm all for it.

When we just sat there for a while, I began to wonder if she felt these weird feelings too. I felt a spark in me when our faces were inches apart. Only to be drowned out by fellow Lost Boys. So close, and yet so far. After Lea left, Ryan and Julian entered the scene.

"Jake where have you been all day?" Julian asked.

"Relaxing at the creek, have I ever told you guys what impeccable timing you have?" I asked sarcastically.

"What did we interrupt something?" Ryan joked.

Yeah a little bit.

"No it was nothing. How about we head back to camp?" I nudged.

"Sounds good to me, I heard we're having apple pie for dessert tonight" Julian agreed.

We headed on out on our way back to camp, Julian and Ryan a little bit ahead of me. When I turned around to look at the creek one last time, my eyes landed on a smiling Lea in a tree on the opposite side of the creek.

A.N: OK so I immediately fell IN LOVE with this chapter as I was writing it at 5 o clock in the morning lol. I'm also very excited to announce that we've gotten over 50 reads! YAYYYYYY! But I'm definitely looking forward to posting the next update because it's gonna be a fun one to read! It should be up soon and I'll see you guys in the next update! BYE!

-Agm 3

 


	13. Exposed

Lea's Perspective:

I had a hard time sleeping last night. My brain just wouldn't shut off and end my wandering thoughts. It was so much to take in. Despite feeling hunted, I feel...great. It's been a while since I've been able to relate to someone so closely. I want to trust him, but I can't. That's not why I'm here. And actually, I still don't really know why I'm here. And if it's true that I can't leave...I don't know what I'm going to do.

Jake's Perspective:

After last night with Lea I decided to head back to camp with the guys. When I got back, I expected to be greeted with a dinner and some apple pie. But to my surprise, in the distance I was greeted by Pan. He was standing at the entrance to the camp with his arms crossed and a doubtful look on his face.

Oh boy.

"Where were you all day?" Pan sneered as I entered the camp.

"I took the day off, Ryan covered my shift for me" I replied vaguely. I continued to walk towards the fire, Pan followed.

"What's this I hear? Covering shifts?"

He stopped me as I stood my ground.

"Listen Jake it doesn't matter that Ryan covered your shift. We can't have people wandering off, not at times like this. We need as many people as possible right now and I can't be dealing with slackers. You hear me?" Pan lectured.

I nodded my head to show I understood, even though I only listened to about 20 percent of what he was saying.

"Good. By the way, we have a hunt tomorrow morning. Be at the archery tower, 7 a.m sharp" Pan added.

"Hunting? Hunting for what?" I questioned perplexed.

Pan paused for a moment. He started to walk away and answered me without even turning around.

"...Things" he responded coldly.

Later that night I couldn't sleep. What was Pan referring to by..."things"? What if he's talking about Lea? What if he's going to just end it all and kill her? I continued tossing and turning in my sleep not knowing what to do. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach, what if I let her get hurt?

The Next Morning...

I woke up before dawn and let's just say I was not a happy camper. And I speak for all the Lost Boys that practically would've killed for another hour of sleep. And from the sounds of it, Pan was up even earlier. As the boys ate breakfast he was pacing around the camp. Eventually he disappeared into the woods to start heading towards the archery tower. Soon everyone slowly trudged in the same direction after him.

After arriving at the archery tower, we all stood at attention and awaited Pan's orders. By now the sun was partially visible and the forrest slowly awoke.

"Boys," Pan paused, "this ends today. We are taking the day to search every square inch of this island and by sundown, this nonsense will be over."

Boys shuffled and whispered among themselves as Pan waited to give more directions.

"You split up into groups of three, you will not hurt the arrival, but do what's necessary to retrieve him, understood?" Pan announced.

The boys were silent with a few murmurs spread throughout.

"I said understood?!" Pan yelled.

"Yes sir" the Lost Boys answered reluctantly.

Everyone split up into groups of three, except for my group which was a group of four. I was stuck with Ryan, Julian, and a newer lost boy named Chuck. We walked along the path of a stream for a few hours. I lingered behind them for most of the walk not being able to focus. I was zoned out not paying attention to my surroundings when I heard all three of the boys stop in their tracks. Laying on the ground was a knife, specifically Pan's knife, or what used to be Pan's knife.

"Hey!" Ryan shouted.

It all happened so fast. The green cloaked figure jumped from high out of the tree adjacent to us and bolted. My heart stopped but my group fled chasing after her; Lea. I was not prepared for what happened next.

Lea's Perspective:

When I woke up this morning, I woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the distance. Standing up from the ground, I stretched out my arms and legs. The funny thing is, I don't remember falling asleep on the ground. With the amount of light present, I was able to navigate down the stream to collect some water. I was quite drowsy from my lack of sleep last night, but I wasn't going to risk possibly getting caught while sleeping in. When I reached the part of the stream to collect the water, I slowly leaned in towards the smooth, cool water. The way it felt in my hands had the texture of heaven. I even collected some to wash my face. The water made me feel so fresh and clean. It may kind of suck not being able to shower regularly, but living in isolation isn't so bad. I get time to myself, I don't have to deal with foster homes or adults, life is good; for the most part. As I continued washing my face I knelt down on both of my knees and let the water seep into the cuts on my hands. For the first time being on Neverland, I was able to zone out and not have to think about anything. The only thing to think about is just what's in front of me. And all that is is the leaves in the trees swiftly blowing in the cool breeze while the sun reflects onto the cool stream. I could stay like this forever.

"Oh shut up Ryan, there's no way Josh could beat Pan in a Duel, nobody has beaten him before. The only one closest was Felix."

I gasped and nearly had a heart attack. I snapped out of my trance and stood up from my crouch. I quickly scanned my surroundings for a quick hiding spot. The Lost Boy's voices were getting louder as they proceeded closer. I was in full on panic and bolted to the closest tree next to the stream and climbed as fast and high as I could before the Lost Boys entered the surrounding area. I could see three boys, one of which I remember being the one I hung upside down by the leg with one of my traps. They walked even slower as they traveled along the stream. As the boys walked along, one last boy with golden hair and big brown eyes appeared from behind a few trees; Jake. He was the only one not carrying a weapon of some sort, which led me to thinking, what are they doing out here in the middle of the day? Looking for me? As they walked by I leaned in a little farther off of the branch to extend my view when Pan's knife caught on one of the branches. I held my breath praying I wouldn't make a sound. My knife was caught in a notch on the branch near my leg. I slowly reached toward it while holding my breath. It was practically hanging by a thread as it dangled on the branch, but with one twitch of my leg, it loosened itself and fell from the branch. It all happened so quickly yet so slowly. From the two seconds it took for the knife to travel through the air and reach the ground felt like an eternity. In those two seconds I hoped that maybe it would just silently hit the ground and the boys wouldn't be able to hear it, but it struck the ground blade first and a sharp noise rang through the forest.

"Hey!" The one boy yelled.

My feet moved before my brain could decide what to do. Before I knew it I was in mid-air jumping to the ground for my first instinct to take place; run. My feet glided across the soil as I heard three sets of foot steps follow me, soon to be a fourth. I kept running and running feeling like nothing could slow me down. My adrenaline was rushing and my speed was increasing. I was ahead of them for sure, but by how much I couldn't tell, and I didn't want to risk looking back. At this point their voices were faint, but I was able to catch a fragment of a sentence.

"NO CHUCK DON'T!"

I heard a wisp of air come from behind me as I was running, and I felt a sharp pain course throughout my side. I continued running without looking down until the pain began to increase and all of a sudden I fell to my knees in so much pain. I looked down in awe and confusion as I saw an arrow protruding out of my side from behind. I didn't know to scream or pull out the arrow or what to do. I started to get up as my vision became blurry. I wobbled my way farther away from the boys when I suddenly became out of breath. Hesitantly, I stopped and with all my might pulled myself onto a tree branch trying not to touch the arrow sticking out of me. Every move I made stung and it felt hopeless. There's nothing I can do now but wait. Wait for them to find me; to kill me. I heard footsteps getting closer as I leaned the back of my head against the tree. Looking down at my wound I touched the arrow and it made my entire body sting. Just one touch drowned my hand in blood as I slowly began to bleed out. Who knew this would be the way I'd go; running like a coward from teenage boys trying to hunt me down. I could only climb myself midway up the tree as I sat there waiting. At last, the boys reached my area, checking trees in the area across from me. I heard them trying to say something but I could no longer hear. I looked back in their direction not seeing Jake. I clutched my wound and held my hand there scanning the area. My eyes stopped when I looked downward about fifteen feet away from me. There stood Jake with a single tear rolling down his cheek. He was staring up at me with wide eyes and he was barely breathing. His eyes remained on my wound until he paused and looked at my face. At this point I was breathing so heavily that I felt as though I'd never have the chance to breathe again. Our eye contact broke when it appeared to be another group had arrived. I leaned my head back up against the tree and slowly closed my eyes hoping this was all a horrible nightmare. A nightmare that was too real. My entire body shook and started swaying back and forth. And just like that, I lost my balance and fell unconscious before I hit the ground.

Jake's Perspective:

Everything happened all so slow yet all so fast. Chuck let go of his arrow.

He hit Lea.

This can't be happening.

I ran as fast as I possibly could when I saw Lea in a tree and I stopped dead in my tracks. There was an arrow lodged in her side and she was grasping it, holding it in pain. I stood there, feeling like there was nothing I could do to help her. I started to tear up the more I looked at her in pain. We made eye contact for a split second when another group led by Felix arrived in the area.

"What's going on here? Did you find him?" Felix asked after arriving.

I ignored him and looked back at Lea expecting to still see her in the tree. Except I didn't. By the time my brain could register anything that was happening Lea hit the ground. Hard. Her body layed on the ground covered by her cloak. All of the boys except me where startled. The lost boys waited a second for "him" to get up, but "he" didn't. Felix proceeded over towards "him" with caution and the rest of the boys followed suit, including me. Felix crouched down to examine "him" and lifted "his" cloak.

Felix stopped half way and just paused. He sat there more dumbfounded than I have ever seen him before in the years I've been in Neverland. He slowly continued uncovering the body of a girl with long brunette hair and delicate facial features layed out on the ground; unconscious.

"...Oh my god..." Felix mumbled in complete shock. The other Lost Boys just stood there without a word until Ryan spoke out.

"Felix...is it...is the arrival...a... a...?"

"It's a girl" Sam spoke quietly with slight doubt in his voice.

Felix examined the wound on Lea's side with caution. The arrow was even deeper into her flesh. She was covered in blood from the waist down.

"We need help" Felix said. His voice showed obvious fear and was still filled with shock.

The other Lost Boys were still standing there looking at each other like they've seen a ghost. Where as I didn't take my eyes of Lea. I couldn't.

Felix scooped her up in his arms and the Lost Boys circled up around him.

"We need to get her back to camp as soon as possible or she'll die" Felix choked.

He looked down at Lea then up at me as he walked towards me.

"Jake, I need you to get her back to camp and take her to Pan. He's her only chance to live."

My heart sank when he told me to give her to Pan. That's what we've been avoiding all this time, but I can't let her die, I won't let her die. Felix put Lea in my arms and I ran as fast as I possibly could towards camp. Soon after the rest of the boys ran with me. My lungs and my legs burned from running so fast but I couldn't risk Lea dying from me slowing down. She saved me, so it's my turn to save her. While I was running, I glanced down at Lea, admiring every small detail on her face. She was amazing. It's been so long since I've been able to get away from everyone else, she might just be the one thing that makes Neverland great again. I could see the entrance to camp as I got closer. The other groups got called off and were wandering around aimlessly. Pan was nowhere to be seen as I entered the camp. Every single Lost Boy turned their head when they saw me walk in. At first they were eyeing the arrow and the wound, but eventually, everyone noticed. They all noticed their "arrival" was a girl. Several boys dropped whatever they were eating or stopped what they were doing and surrounded me.

"Where's Pan?!" I yelled out of breath.

"He's in his tent" a Lost Boy recalled.

Like clockwork Pan walked out of his tent and casually started walking towards me. At first it just looked like I was holding an unconscious boy, but upon further inspection, he noticed the arrow inflicted wound, and finally, the long flowing hair. Pan stopped and stared with wide eyes. He started walking again but very slowly. His face showed much concern and finally he was right in front of me. At first Pan didn't say anything and just looked at the wound. After silence rang throughout the camp with every Lost Boy paying attention, Pan spoke.

"How-...how did this happen?" he stuttered. His voice lower than usual.

"Chuck tried to kill her..."I spoke with sorrow in my voice. "Is there anything you can do?"

Pan studied the wound on Lea's side even closer, I could barely feel her heartbeat against my chest.

"Get her in my hut quickly, we don't have much time".

A.N: OK, so I know this chapter took a very long time to write, but I was able to find time to finish it at 2:00 in the morning (as usual). It's so much fun writing these chapters and it keeps me busy throughout the summer lol. I'm so excited for what's coming next so stay tuned ;) Happy Reading!

-Agm 3


	14. Recovery

Lea's Perspective:

At first, it all went black. But then, I was in the woods back home. The same trees, same soil, same flowers. With me was a tall man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was big but not overweight, just a large man; my Dad. He wore his emerald green cloak that blended in with the trees. He was aiming for a deer in the distance with his large bow string pulled back to his cheek. I watched as he released his arrow and hit the deer. It fell to the ground with a thud and he looked over at me. It's been so long since I've seen his face.

"Bullseye" he said with confidence.

I smiled and looked back to see where the deer was, but it wasn't there anymore. I turned to face my Dad again but was startled by his face only inches away from mine.

He grasped my shoulders tightly and started to shake me vigorously.

"Lea you need to listen to me" he said with his voice deep and shaky. He sounded panicked and unstable. I just stared at him in shock and confusion.

"Get out of here Lea it's not safe."

"What? Get out of where?" I asked in a high pitched and confused tone.

"Neverland! Lea leave! Go! They're out to kill you Lea! Leave now!"

I just stood there trying to understand what the hell he was trying to say to me.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" I shouted.

"You're gonna die Lea! You're gonna die a slow and painful death! Leave before it happens Lea!" He shouted two inches away from my face. I was scared. This wasn't anything like my Dad.

"YOU WILL DIE LEA!"

I jumped out of my skin and immediately felt pain in my side. I was covered in sweat especially on my forehead. A dream, it was all just a dream. Or should I say; a nightmare. My head was dizzy and my throat was dry. My eyesight was blurry as I tried to adjust to wherever I was. As soon as they did, I was completely confused. Laying in a bed that wasn't mine, I examined the room I was in. It was like a scaled down cottage about 15x15 feet. In it was a door adjacent to the bed I was laying in along with a window beside me, a rack of swords hanging next to the door, and an empty chair also next to the bed. I stretched my fingers and toes when I noticed an object in my hand. It was a simple chain-like silver locket with a striking glimmer to it. I've never seen it before nor do I have any idea where it came from or why it was in my hand. I started to get out of the bed when my side seared in pain. I looked down and I was wrapped in bandages. Wait a second...shouldn't I be dead?

It all started coming back to me. I was running away from Lost Boys and I got hit. I climbed up the tree and fell. But I remembered something else. I remember something about Jake. I saw him. Up closer than usual, but that doesn't make any sense. I haven't been up close to him since we were at the creek. None of this is making sense. Why did I dream of Dad telling me I was going to die if I didn't leave? Am I going insane?

I attempted to get out of bed again, and this time I succeeded, this time more cautious of my injury. I sat on the side of the bed just wondering. Why am I here? I don't belong here. Maybe that's why I'm supposed to leave. I still held the locket in my hand and I decided to put it around my neck where it would be safe. I stood up and slowly gained my balance. I walked towards the door and heard hushed voices. I reached my hand grabbing the door handle. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open. Before stepping outside I looked straight ahead to see a face staring back at me; a Lost Boy's face. I stepped out of the doorway to see that not only one Lost Boy was standing there staring at me, but all of the Lost Boys; including Pan. My heart skipped a beat out of fear. I've been avoiding his "welcome" for quite some time now, even though it's only been like three days. I scanned the crowd of Lost Boys when I made eye contact with the one and only person I trusted on this island; Jake. He seemed like he was in a daze, but he slightly smiled, and I gladly returned it. I then made eye contact with Pan, who looked like he was going to pass out. He cleared his throat and readied himself to speak.

"What's your name?" he asked with uncertainty.

I looked around at everyone and stopped when I circled back to Pan.

"It's Lea..." I spoke not sure what to feel. I've been caught at my game.

"Well Lea...welcome to Neverland. You can call me Pan. These here;" he gestured with his hands, " are my Lost Boys. I'm sure you've already had a few encounters with them..." He said with a confident tone.

I glanced over at the one Lost Boy I hung by his feet and I chucked to myself. I was still pretty proud of those traps.

"Anyway" he continued, "the way it works here, is in order to become a Lost Boy, or Girl in this case, you must compete in a race held here on the island. If you're fit enough to become one of us, we will welcome you with open arms, if not, then you must leave and not return. Do I make myself clear?" He stated.

"Crystal" I remarked. This is going to be interesting, but I'm ready.

"Good. The race begins here at dusk, in the meantime, get some rest. That's a nasty wound you have there" he gestured toward my side. I looked down at it and back up at him. I took one last look at all of the Lost Boys, and I don't quite know how to read them. They look like they've never seen a girl before, or they just don't know how to act near one. I turned back to the hut I woke up in and shut the door. I stood a second and tried to listen to anything the boys were saying. I could hear random chatter, but some things stuck out.

"Do you think she could beat Pan?"

"There's no way he's making her race with her injury like that!"

"That chick was kinda hot" Quite the gentlemen I see...

I was about to pull away from the door when I heard two familiar voices.

"Do you believe she can do it?" I heard a voice say.

"I know she can do it."

I froze. It was Jake again. On the inside I smiled a little. He believes in me. But I don't understand. Why does he have so much faith in me? Running from your problems doesn't make you strong, it makes you a...coward.

No.

I will not be a coward to Pan. I'm going to stand up and stop being afraid. I will beat Pan at his game. It's time to prove to him he can't control everything and everyone.

I pulled away from the door and walked over to the bed. I slowly slid in and drifted off to sleep.

Before I knew it, it was dusk.

Jake's Perspective:

I raced into Pan's hut with Lea and layed her on the bed. She was barely breathing and lost a lot of blood.

Pan walked in about ten seconds later with a small vial clutched in his hands.

"Jake I'm gonna need you to get me some water and a needle and thread" Pan instructed.

I did as Pan said and brought back the needle and thread as well as a bowl of water. At this point Lea had a faint heartbeat and was barely breathing.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but we might be able to save her" Pan said quietly.

I eyed the vial looking at it. Whatever was in there was no normal medicine.

"What's in the vial?" I asked.

"It's a combination of mermaid blood and pixie dust, it'll heal just about anything within reason" he proclaimed.

"Now Jake, we're gonna have to pull out this arrow carefully so we don't make any more cuts, just keep her still while I remove it ok?" he told me in a panicked voice.

I did as he told me and held Lea still. I couldn't bare to watch Pan pull out the arrow so I kept my eyes shut. After a couple of stubborn pulls I heard him succeed. He set down the arrow and started sprinkling the dust mixture from the vial overtop of Lea's wound. Instantly the dust lit up gold and it seems as though a miracle was happening right before my very eyes. The dust stitched up the wound and Lea's heartbeat almost felt somewhat normal. I looked at Pan and he looked like he was going to drop dead.

"Pan? What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well for right now, make sure she doesn't die. As for what we're going to do with her I don't know yet" Pan explained.

My heart raced at the thought of what he'd do with Lea. At this point she's caused him a lot of trouble and I'm not sure where he's going with this.

"Stay in here and keep an eye on her, I'm going to rally up the Lost Boys and explain what we're going to do" Pan ordered.

He looked at Lea one last time before walking to the door of his hut and stopping for a moment to gather his thoughts. He continued out the door and as he was leaving other Lost Boys were peaking through the doorway trying to get a look at the "arrival" if we'll still even call her that.

I pulled up a chair next to the bed Lea was laying in and watched her sleep. It's my fault she got hurt. I wasn't there to protect her. She didn't deserve any of this yet she's almost been killed on several occasions. I may not remember everything about the girls back home, but one thing I knew was that Lea was different. She's kind, witty, selfless, I just can't imagine why she ended up here along with the lost and unwanted. As I was thinking I noticed her starting to stir in her sleep, possibly a nightmare. I thought about waking her up just so she wouldn't be waking up alone, but I heard Julian's voice from outside the door.

"Jake we need you out here!"

At the sound of my cue, I stood up to head towards the door, but I looked back at Lea one last time. I walked back over to her and looked at the locket I was wearing around my neck that my mother gave to me when I was little. I reached for it and took it off my neck, opening Lea's hand as I did so. I put the chain in her hand and I closed it tight. I got back up and headed out the door to be greeted by Julian. His face wasn't his usual immature teenaged grin, but a more serious and concerned face.

"Is um, is she...ok?" Julian asked.

"Yeah, I think she'll be fine, but I'm not sure what Pan's gonna do. Have I missed anything?"

"Other than Pan is secretly freaking out, nothing much. The other guys are going crazy" Julian recalled.

"Crazy that the arrival is a girl?" I asked.

"That, and that she was able to outsmart us and Pan" Julian answered.

"And by the way, Pan wants us outside waiting with him when she wakes up, he's making some kind of announcement" Julian added.

About an hour later, a Lost Boy heard movement from Pan's hut, which is when we all gathered around Pan. We all hushed each other to be quiet a few minutes later when the door to Pan's hut slowly opened. Lea stepped out scanning the entire crowd of Lost Boys before stopping at me. I was just happy she was alive, and I noticed she was wearing the locket I left her. I gave her a slight smile, in which she returned. She finished scanning the Lost Boys until her eyes made contact with Pan, who was in the middle of the crowd. Boys by me started whispering as she got closer to everyone. Pan cleared his throat and started to speak.

"What's your name?" he asked in a mellow tone.

She looked around at everyone and stopped back at Pan.

"It's Lea..." she spoke.

"Well Lea...welcome to Neverland. You can call me Pan. These here;" Pan gestured with his hands, " are my Lost Boys. I'm sure you've already had a few encounters with them..." Pan said.

Lea glanced over at Ryan and chuckled a little bit. I started to crack up a little as well.

"Anyway" he continued, "the way it works here, is in order to become a Lost Boy, or Girl in this case, you must compete in a race held here on the island. If you're fit enough to become one of us, we will welcome you with open arms, if not, then you must leave and not return. Do I make myself clear?" He stated.

"Crystal" she remarked.

"Good. The race begins here at dusk, in the meantime, get some rest. That's a nasty wound you have there" he gestured towards her side. She looked down at it and back up at him. She took one last look at all of the Lost Boys. She turned back to the hut and shut the door.

I heard a few Lost Boys around me talking about the game Pan is making Lea play tonight.

"Do you think she could beat Pan?"

"There's no way he's making her race with her injury like that!"

"That chick was kinda hot"

Well, mostly about the game.

Julian turned to me again as we started walking by Pan's hut.

"So this game Pan is planning, I heard none of us has ever played before" Julian said.

"Well I think Pan might be a little over his head this time" I stated.

"Do you believe she can do it?" Julian asked.

"I know she can do it."

"How is it you know so much about this girl and you haven't even met her?" Julian wondered aloud.

"Cause I believe that if she's been able to hide from us this long, she's a strong player" I responded a little cocky. I gave Julian a cocky grin and he just laughed it off.

I believe in Lea, I really do. And if someone is going to set Pan straight...

...it's going to be her.

A.N-

HEYY! Yet again another fun night of staying up late and writing of course. ;) So much of the story is unfolding and that just makes it possible for so many things to happen I can't wait! Happy Reading!

-Agm3

 


	15. The Race

Lea's Perspective:

I woke up to the distinct sound of knives clanking against each other. As I sat up in bed, I looked around my room checking to see if anyone else was with me. While pondering in my thoughts, I continued hearing the sound of knives striking some sort of wood board outside. As I got up I grabbed my cloak that was laying on a nearby chair. I started walking towards the door when I noticed my reflection in the vanity mirror. My dark hair was slightly tangled, but for the most part, I was pretty clean. On my face and neck I had a few minor cuts and scratches, but nothing major. In front of the mirror, I started to put on my cloak when the necklace around my neck caught my attention. Slowly, I unlatched the locket from my neck and observed it in my hands. The necklace was silver and the locket itself was an oval shape with a stunning Zinnia flower engraving. What surprised me was that the locket wasn't even tarnished. It had a small knob on the side where you could pop it open. I glanced over at the door to ensure that nobody was coming in to see me messing around with it. The door was still closed as it was when I woke up. Looking back at the locket, I popped open the casing with my fingernail. Upon examining the locket, I discovered an old looking picture of a woman who was probably in her thirties when the photo was taken. Her straight blonde hair reached a little past her shoulders. Her facial features were delicate and proportionate. She had a very pretty smile as well as big brown eyes. They looked so familiar to me but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Who's locket was this?

I started to close the locket when I noticed on the other side there was a picture of a boy who was probably about ten or eleven years old. He shared a lot of the same characteristics with the woman in the other picture. His somewhat shaggy hair was bright blonde, and he had big brown eyes just like the woman. They looked so familiar to me but I am still not sure why. This time, I closed the locket and latched it around my neck again. When wearing it, the length of the locket reached a few inches past my collarbone. Taking one last look in the mirror, I walked out of the hut and closed the door behind me. It was almost dusk, which was when Pan's game was supposed to take place. Upon inspection, I figured out that the sound of knives hitting a board was actually some boys doing target practice against some trees. The one boy had messy black hair and looked like he was around thirteen years old, and the other had short brown hair and looked like he was probably twelve. They noticed my presence and looked over at me, the black haired one surprisingly waved, so I waved back. They turned their focus back to their knife throwing and I continued along my way. Stopping to look at the sun, I noticed how pretty it was here, the sun peaking through the trees cast shadows on the dirt and the atmosphere was somewhat peaceful; almost like the camping trips I used to take with my father when I was young. I started walking towards the center of the camp where the campfire was until I noticed I no longer had my bow. Crap. I dropped it when I 'attempted' to escape the Lost Boys. Well we all know how great that worked out. Even worse, I no longer had my knife, or well, Pan's knife. I don't have any weapons on me which is kind of aggravating. I decided to trudge along until I made it to the campfire. On my way, many Lost Boys had run past me and every one of them had looked back at me at least once or twice. I could only assume that they were heading to the campfire as well. When I got there, all of the Lost Boys were in a circle around the fire with Pan towards the middle. Pan noticed my presence and gave a couple of Lost Boys in my direction a look. A second or two later they broke the circle apart enough for a person to fit in between. I strolled over and stood between two Lost Boys. One of them I recognized because I remember seeing him in one of Jake's search parties. His hair was light brown and he looked around the same age as me. At this point, everyone's attention was split between Pan and I. Being up closer, I was able to see Pan's features a little better. His hair was light brown and neatly trimmed, and his eyes were a piercing green that could see right through anyone. It seemed almost impossible to slip a lie by him. By this time, it was officially dusk which meant one thing.

"Are you ready Lea?" Pan cocked a brow.

I made eye contact with him and slightly nodded.

"Someone's a little quiet-" Pan chuckled to himself.

"-Then let the game begin."

Jake's Perspective:

It was almost dusk when we started to gather around the campfire. On my way there, Julian and Sam caught up with me. We made small talk on our way there until Sam asked something that made me question everything.

"What happens if the girl loses?"

"You heard Pan, if she loses she can't return. Where she'd go I have no clue" Julian stated.

"...He wouldn't kill her...would he?" Sam asked.

Hearing Sam ask that was like a stake through my heart. I would hope that Pan would never be as low as murdering a teenage girl.

"No I don't think so, if he tries I'll have something to say about it" Julian remarked coldly.

At least I'm not the only one that wouldn't let Pan get away with just about anything.

"Hey Jake" Julian called aloud.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Have you talked to her at all?" Julian questioned.

"...a little bit..." I started.

"WELL?" Sam pushed.

"What do you mean 'well'?" I inquired.

"I mean what is she like? Is she nice?" Sam asked.

Thinking about my answer, I remembered that they have no idea I know Lea more than they think I do.

"...Yeah she's cool, she's really nice..." I felt my cheeks burning up so I turned my head away from them. Why am I blushing so much?

"That's it?" Julian chuckled.

"Come on there has to be more!" Sam implied.

I rolled my eyes out of pure humor.

"Like what?" I laughed.

"I don't know just like; how did she get here, where is she from?" Julian interrogated.

I actually never knew where Lea was from. She never got around to telling me.

"I actually don't know. She never got around to telling me" I answered honestly.

At this time we made it to the campfire. All of the Lost Boys were circled around the fire with Pan nearly in the middle. Another step closer and he'd catch on fire, boy would that be fun. I followed everyone else and joined the circle next to Tom and Hunter. As other boys were arriving, Pan continued to tend to the fire.

After a few minutes, everyone grew quiet, and soon Lea arrived and stood outside the circle. Pan shot Dan and Alex a look and they opened up the circle just enough for her to close it.

"Are you ready Lea?" Pan grinned.

She slightly nodded her head in confirmation.

"Someone's a little quiet-" Pan chuckled to himself.

I noticed Lea seemed a little phased by Pan's smart remark. Pan is gonna get it.

"-Then let the game begin."

Lea's Perspective:

Several things raced through my mind as Pan started to explain the game.

"This game is a race from the center of camp to the North Beach about two miles from here.

"Your objective-" he paused, "is to beat me there."

Lost Boys whispered and chattered quietly to each other. I'm not sure what any of this has to do with me being allowed to become a "Lost Girl" or whatever, but I love a challenge. And Pan is nothing but a challenge.

"You are allowed one weapon to use to get yourself ahead in the game, but you may not use it to harm me, and I will do the same" he explained.

I nodded showing I understood his directions. Pan sent two Lost Boys to gather several different types of weapons along with a few I didn't recognize. However the one boy held a bow and quiver holding several arrows. The boys proceeded towards me with the weapons and presented them to me.

"Your weapon of choice?" Pan challenged.

I eyed all of weapons with caution in trying to decide if I should go with something different than my usual weapon choice. Sure it would be easier to run with a knife, but it's not my strongest. After thinking it through, I reached toward the bow and quiver and selected it as my weapon of choice. I caressed my fingers over the handcrafted bow and took notice to the crafted maple stained wooden handle. On the handle was delicately carved swirls that matched the carvings on each handmade arrow. Whoever made this obviously had a gift in creating such beautiful work.

"Nice choice" Pan commented.

"Any questions?"

I was feeling kinda sassy, so I decided to respond with a little character.

"I wish you luck" I responded boldly.

A few Lost Boys "oohed" at my bold statement, and honestly, I was proud. It's not every day I get to mess with Pan. Oh wait, it is. Ha ha!

Pan slightly scoffed.

"You've got fire. I like fire."

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be phased by Pan's comment or not.

Pan called all the Lost Boys to go ahead and meet us at the North Beach where the finish line for the race would take place. I readied myself to push off the ground when the race would begin. One Lost Boy stayed back to make sure neither of us cheated. At this time Pan told me one last rule.

"When the horn sounds; go" he finished.

I once again nodded trying to focus on being ready to start the race.

"You really are a quiet one aren't you?" Pan laughed.

"Not usually, just not in the mood" I retorted.

Pan dismissed my attitude and continued to prod.

"Now I don't mean to change the subject, but how is it that someone like you fooled so many of my best Lost Boys?"

Did he just say what I think he just said? I glanced over in his direction and I glared at him.

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?" I questioned heatedly.

"Oh come on, we all know nobody can beat me, especially a girl".

I paused and didn't say anything. I looked back to my direction of travel. I have to stay focused.

"A girl that's alone...forgotten...unloved"

At this point I was livid. He has no right to say that to me. Each insult he fired rolled off his tongue like he says it every day.

"Tell me, why didn't anyone want you? Was it because you were too much trouble to handle? I mean really, who could love someone who's so weak?"

"I'm not weak..." I mumbled.

"Oh but you are. Why do you not see any other girls here? Because you're just like them, you're not strong enough to be here. You were sent here by mistake. And in a half hour, you have a one way ticket out of here, back to where you came from, where you can be a useless waste of space in someone else's home. You may as well not waste your life forgotten and just end it now" he chuckled.

"Then why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"This is a home for those that are lost and unloved, so why are you here? If you're so much better than everyone?"

"Because I am the best thing that has ever happened to these boys. Without me, they'd be suffering somewhere horrible."

"...they still suffer" I muttered under my breath.

Pan didn't hear me this time, but someone else did. I glanced over to my right where the Lost Boy here keeping watch was staring at me with somber eyes. I forgot he was standing right there during Pan and I's whole conversation.

"Besides" Pan started, "none of the Lost Boys would accept you anyway."

What Pan said this time made me choke slightly on the inside. Maybe they would't accept me... I glanced back over at the Lost Boy and he looked like he was going to strangle somebody. I recognized this Lost Boy too, he was another one that Jake hangs out with. He had dark shaggy hair with dark brown eyes.

"Then why did you save me? Why not have let me die?" I interrogated.

Pan chuckled and turned to face me for a split second.

"So I could have the pleasure of doing it myself" he snickered.

My stomach churned at the thought of me losing my life to this stuck up brat. I focused back in front of me when my heart skipped a beat.

The horn sounded and almost without delay I took my first step off when Pan's right forearm came across in front of my throat. I ran into it with a great deal of force and fell back to the ground where the wind was knocked out of me. Pan laughed mischievously and stopped for a split second.

"See you at the finish line, weakling" Pan chuckled.

I hate Pan. I hate him with all my heart. It's his fault that I got hurt in the first place along with listening to his horrible words. I'm not sure how long I was on the ground but I almost didn't want to get up. Why in the hell would I want to be accepted into a place where Pan makes me feel even more unloved than I actually am? Or at least, I hope I am...

I was startled when a pair of hands started shaking my shoulders vigorously. When my eyes focused the Lost Boy was kneeling next to me trying to get me up.

"Listen, you don't have much time. But don't listen to Pan. He's wrong about you and he's just trying to get in your head. You can win this game! I'll see you again at the beach. Now go kick that British scum's ass!" he encouraged.

With that he held out his hand and helped me to my feet as I caught my breath. I looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you..." I started with a genuine smile.

"Julian" he finished smiling back.

I turned on my heels and started sprinting. Julian started running his way to the beach on a different route. I'm not sure I have any idea where I'm going, but I can't stop running. Pan's probably already half way there by now thanks to his little scheme. My lungs burned and my throat ached. What seemed like endless minutes of me sprinting turned out only to be seconds. It almost seemed hopeless until I could see Pan lightly jogging ahead of me. How could I have caught up to him already? He easily had a few minutes ahead of me from the beginning of the race. But in order for me to get ahead I need to pass him without him seeing me. In the area we were running in, there were several trees and shrubs helping to make it harder to see. At this point we were half way there and I was still running. Fast. Granted I was never the fastest runner in gym class, but I definitely wasn't the slowest. I started guiding right in the direction I was traveling. From the looks of it, Pan was heading in a straight direction to a clearing where some sand was visible. Eventually I was at the same pace as Pan, maybe even a little bit ahead. My lungs felt like they could collapse at any minute, but I don't care. Pan is going to lose. As I looked ahead I noticed something somewhat...familiar... There were several random piles of leaves scattered everywhere. And then it hit me.

Lost Boy Territory.

A mischievous grin was plastered upon my face when an idea stuck in my head, but it would be a long shot. I set myself up in a position where I'd easily be able to turn around. I remember this area thoroughly, there were many traps that I remember seeing that intrigued me, but no. I know just the one that might be able to win me this race. Still running I aimed towards traveling a little to the left. At this point I was about twenty feet in front of Pan who was still lightly jogging. He probably thinks I'm still behind him; sucker. I pulled an arrow from my quiver and readied it on my bow. I've never used this bow before so I'm not so sure how accurate it's gonna be. When I spotted the trap I was looking for, I ran about twenty feet in front of it and hid behind an oak tree close by. I heard Pan's footsteps coming nearer every second. My heart beat faster than it ever has before. God I hope this works...

I took one last breath...

I stepped out in front of the trap and Pan and readied my arrow. Pan was shocked and started running fast in my direction. Closing one eye and raising my bow, I focused on my target.

1...

"Whatchya gonna do little 'Lost Girl'?!" Pan laughed.

2...

"Do you even know how to use that thing?!"

"You're a weak, pathetic, waste of space!"

3.

I released the arrow. It seemed like everything had happened in slow motion like it does in the movies. The arrow soared through the sky and cut each individual thread in the rope that was hung in the tree. Pan ran right between the two trees when the net below his feet was released. Toppling to the ground, Pan shot into the air inside the net about ten feet above the ground.

I did it...

I actually did it...

Pan was struck with shock and confusion as he dangled in the air looking down at me. I smiled so big I bet it knocked down Pan's ego from a ten to a solid seven.

"NO! NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Pan shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I'll see you at the beach" I grinned with wit and sarcasm.

"NO! GET BACK HERE!" He yelled.

I started running again happier than ever.

I did it...I really did it...

I ran until I came to a clearing out of the woods where I could feel the sand underneath my feet. I could see the blue water shining from the sun that was left in the sky. About half a mile to my left on the beach I could see an entire group of Lost Boys watching in my direction. I followed the shore around getting closer and closer to them. I could hear faint voices in the distance.

"Guys look it's Lea!"

"Run Lost Girl, run!"

And run I did.

I neared closer and closer to the group when I heard faint rustling deep in the woods. Pan. I ran and ran feeling like I could pass out, but I was so happy. I was on top of the world. As I got even closer I could see the Lost Boys' faces even clearer. But the face I noticed the most was Jake's, standing on the outside in front of the group.

"Run Lea run!" Jake cheered.

I smiled hearing his voice. At this point I was about ten feet away from the boys when they started to cheer. I dropped my bow and quiver and ran straight to Jake. I wrapped my arms around him so tight I thought I might just break him. In returned he held on to me just as tight. I was panting so hard my lungs were going to explode out of my chest. My heartbeat was going insanely fast.

"You did it Lea! I knew you could!" Jake cheered still hugging me tight.

Jake's grip was so strong, and I felt so safe... His warm welcoming arms brought me pure joy.

In the clearing we could see Pan watching us celebrate before he stormed off back into the woods. Jake and I both let go as I tried to catch my breath. I looked around at all of the Lost Boys, and what surprised me, was that they were happy. They continued to cheer for me as I had won.

Pan had lost.

At this point Julian came up to me with a smile stretched across his face.

"I told you you could do it!" he celebrated.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you. And again, thanks, for everything" I added.

In the crowd another Lost Boy spoke up.

"Let's give it up for the new Lost Girl!" he spoke.

All at once ALL of the Lost Boys gathered around me in a huge bear hug, including Jake. My chin rested on his broad shoulder as I could take in his scent which smelled of sweet honey and pine. This made me realize why it was so important to win. Not just having the pleasure to beat Pan, but now, I have a family. A family that was just like me. Individually, we're broken, but together, we were inseparable. When we all broke apart all of the Lost Boys started to introduce themselves to me one by one. However, one particular Lost Boy cracked me up a little bit.

"Hey, I'm Ryan, you know, the one you hung upside down in the tree" he laughed.

"Are you sure that was me?" I joked sarcastically.

We all started laughing until I turned to Jake.

"So tell me, how did-" Jake paused.

His eyes grew wide.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh my god Lea..." he started.

His fingertips caressed my neck which was now turning an ugly shade of blue and purple.

"What happened to you?!" he exclaimed.

He continued trailing his fingers along my neck until I hissed and flinched in pain.

I looked over at Julian who was looking back at me, and Jake noticed.

"Julian what happened when you were with Pan and Lea?" he asked with concern.

"No Jake it's nothing I'm fine" I interrupted calmly.

"No, Julian tell me what happened" Jake insisted.

Julian stood there for a second trying to gather his words.

"Well...Pan kinda punched Lea to get ahead in the race" Julian confessed.

"What?" Jake asked shocked until he turned his head and looked at my throat again.

"I'm gonna kill him" Jake said determined as he started to storm off into the woods until I stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"No Jake stop!" I yelled when I spun him around to face me.

"Killing Pan isn't the answer, right now we just need to focus on-"

My thoughts were interrupted when past Jake I saw Pan standing partially in the woods with his arms crossed and a grimace on his face. Jake looked back and also noticed Pan standing in the clearing. After a few seconds, Pan turned around and started back into the woods.

"He hurt you..." Jake said through gritted teeth as his head was tilted toward the ground.

"That's not what matters, what matters is that..."

I lifted his chin up so that he'd look me in the eyes.

"...I'm okay, and you're okay. That's what matters, not using your anger to bludgeon a bratty English teenager with a huge ego" I chuckled.

Jake laughed along with a few other Lost Boys listening in on our conversation.

Jake's Perspective:

"This game is a race from the center of camp to the North Beach about two miles from here.

"Your objective-" he paused, "is to beat me there" Pan started.

Lost Boys near me whispered and chattered quietly to each other.

"You are allowed one weapon to use to get yourself ahead in the game, but you may not use it to harm me, and I will do the same" he explained.

Lea nodded in confirmation. Pan sent two Lost Boys to gather several different types of weapons. The boys proceeded towards her with the weapons and presented them to her.

"Your weapon of choice?" Pan challenged.

I saw her eye all of weapons with caution. After thinking it through, she reached toward the bow and quiver and selected it as her weapon of choice. She caressed her fingers over the handcrafted bow and took notice to the crafted maple stained wooden handle.

"Nice choice" Pan commented.

"Any questions?"

"I wish you luck" she responded boldly.

A few Lost Boys "oohed" at her bold statement.

Pan slightly scoffed.

"You've got fire. I like fire."

Pan called all the Lost Boys to go ahead and meet them at the North Beach where the finish line for the race would take place. Leaving with the group, I noticed Pan tell Julian to stay back with them, God knows why. After a twenty minute jog we all made it to the beach where the end of the race would be. We were all huddled together in a large clump on the shore when the head Lost Boy Felix pulled out his horn.

Please win Lea, please.

Felix sounded the loud horn which made me nearly jump out of my skin. The sun was slowly setting as time passed along. Each minute made me more anxious than the last. I decided to sit down as many of the Lost Boys did, knowing this race could take a little while.

After a good fifteen minutes of waiting around, I started to doze off a little bit, until I heard a familiar voice ring through the woods.

"NO! NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

The Lost Boys remained quiet.

"Was that-?" Hunter started.

"It can't be-" another Lost Boy began.

About half a mile away some rustling could be heard coming from the woods against the shore. Emerging from the trees, was a figure in an emerald green cloak with long luxurious dark brown hair sprinting towards us. I stood up from my spot and my heart started to race.

"Guys look it's Lea!"

"Run Lost Girl, run!"

And run she did.

She neared closer and closer to the group when faint rustling could be heard deep in the woods. Pan. She ran and ran, as she got even closer I could see the smile on her face.

"Run Lea run!" I cheered at the top of my lungs.

Her smile was still plastered across her face. At this point she was about ten feet away from us when we started to cheer even louder. She dropped her bow and quiver and ran straight toward me. She wrapped her arms around me so tight. In return I held onto her like I was never going to let go. She was panting so hard to where her heartbeat was going insanely fast.

"You did it Lea! I knew you could!" I spoke still holding onto her as tight as I could.

It felt so good to keep her close. Her scent of lavender and lilies made my heart ache.

In the clearing we could see Pan watching us celebrate before he stormed off back into the woods. We both let go as Lea tried to catch her breath. She looked around at all of the Lost Boys, who looked just about as happy as her. They continued to cheer for her. She won.

Pan had lost.

At this point Julian came up to Lea with a smile across his face.

"I told you you could do it!" he celebrated.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you. And again, thanks, for everything" she added.

In the crowd another Lost Boy spoke up.

"Let's give it up for the new Lost Girl!" he spoke.

All at once all of the Lost Boys gathered around her in a huge bear hug. I was especially happy, because as embarrassing as it is...I was geeked I got to hug Lea again. Her chin rested on top of my shoulder where she hugged me tight again. When we all broke apart all of the Lost Boys started to introduce themselves to her one by one. However, Ryan cracked us up when he introduced himself to her.

"Hey, I'm Ryan, you know, the one you hung upside down in the tree" he laughed.

"Are you sure that was me?" she joked sarcastically.

We all started laughing until she turned to me.

I noticed she was still wearing the locket I secretly gave her, which made me smile.

"So tell me, how did-" I paused.

I noticed something. Lea's entire neck was black, blue, and purple. My eyes grew wide.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Oh my god Lea..." I started.

I caressed my fingertips along her neck that looked like she could've been strangled.

"What happened to you?!" I exclaimed.

I continued trailing my fingers along her neck until she hissed and flinched in pain.

She looked over at Julian behind me who was looking back at her.

"Julian what happened when you were with Pan and Lea?" I asked concerned.

"No Jake it's nothing I'm fine" she told me

"No, Julian tell me what happened" I insisted.

Julian stood there for a second trying to gather his words.

"Well...Pan kinda punched Lea to get ahead in the race" Julian confessed.

"What?" I asked shocked until I examined Lea's throat again.

Anger coursed through my veins. This wasn't the first time he's hurt her.

"I'm gonna kill him" I said determined as I started to storm off to find Pan when Lea stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"No Jake stop!" she yelled as she spun me around to face her.

"Killing Pan isn't the answer, right now we just need to focus on-"

Lea paused when she was looking at something behind me. I looked back and noticed Pan standing partially in the woods with his arms crossed and a grimace on his face. After a few seconds, Pan turned around and started back into the woods.

"He hurt you..." I said through gritted teeth as my head lowered toward the ground.

"That's not what matters, what matters is that..."

Lea reached with her fingertips and lifted my chin up making me look her straight in her eyes. Her eyes had several different shades of brown, yellow, and green mixed into a stunning combination around her pupils. I've never seen eyes quite like hers.

"...I'm okay, and you're okay. That's what matters, not using your anger to bludgeon a bratty English teenager with a huge ego" she chuckled.

I laughed along with a few other Lost Boys listening in on our conversation.

But this doesn't mean I forgive Pan by any means. He won't get away with this.

Lea's Perspective:

A few minutes later the sun had completely set, and the moon rose illuminating the island with gorgeous moonlight. As we headed back, I met a few more Lost Boys that I hadn't met earlier. Most of them were my age or a little younger than me. When we got back to camp we all celebrated around the fire. Many of them danced like fools and couldn't give a care in the world. Pan was no where in sight, not like that's out of the ordinary. At the campfire I sat on a log where other Lost Boys sat next to me. About two or three Lost Boys down to my right I noticed someone I hadn't met before. He looked about eight or nine years old, but looked vaguely familiar to me...

And then it hit me...

"Tommy?"

A.N:

GAHHHH I LOVE PLOT TWISTS! This was another long chapter to write, but another one of my favorites;) And to clear things up...if you don't know who Tommy is *hint hint*, make sure to go back and read chapter two and things will make a lot more sense lol. I know its been like thirteen chapters since then so I know it's hard to remember everything...

ANYHOO...I am very excited to continue writing this story and I hope you are enjoying it so far! Don't forget to leave a comment telling me what you thought! I absolutely ADORE reading comments, they make me feel so warm and fuzzy :D Love you lots!

-Agm3

 


	16. Lost and Found

Lea's Perspective:

All at once everyone at the campfire grew quiet. The boy turned his head and looked at me confused.

"...How did you know that...?" He asked with wide eyes and confusion spread across his face.

At this point everyone was staring at me and this boy.

"That's what your parents call you...they call you Tommy?"

The little boy nodded his head.

"But here, everyone calls me Tom..." he squeaked.

Thoughts were swirling throughout my head as I tried to put the puzzle together. I stood up from my seat on the log and crouched to eye level in front of Tom.

"How do you know all that?" he asked.

Looking down and back up, I answered; "Because a few days ago...your parents adopted me..."

Before he said anything, I continued; "Why are you here in Neverland Tom?"

"Because they don't love me, at least that's what Pan says..."

My face grew disturbed. Pan fed this little boy such horrible lies.

"Listen to me Tom" I grabbed his small hand that fit inside of mine.

"Your parents..." I choked, "miss you so very much, and they love you with all their hearts", I stumbled. "And they would do anything just to see you again"

"Did they send you here to take me back?" he asked.

"Ah no, um actually" I stuttered, "they sent me away..."

"Oh...well why?"

"I wasn't what they wanted...what they wanted was you..."

"So they really love me and miss me?"

"There's not a day that goes by that they don't think of you. They love you so much, and don't let anyone tell you different" I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Not even Pan?"

"Especially not Pan" I smiled.

At this point I looked around and noticed all of the Lost Boys were still listening to us. My eyes felt watery, though I wasn't crying. I stood up out of my crouch and decided I had enough of the fire and started walking into the woods. With my arms folded, I continued walking through the area of trees until I could no longer be seen from the camp. Just talking about another family not wanting me brought back horrible memories and nightmares. Just for once, I wish I could forgot all that happened to me after my family died. I started walking deeper into the woods when I heard my name being called.

Jake's Perspective:

Once we got back from the beach, we all sat at the fire for what felt like hours. Other guys danced like idiots around the fire, but I mean how couldn't they? They have a new sister. Every once in a while I would look over and see Lea smiling and laughing at all of the funny dancing. And I have to say, her smile is quite contagious. I stared back into the fire until I heard Lea speak up, and things grew quiet.

"Tommy?"

Tom turned his head and looked at her confused.

"...How did you know that...?" He asked with wide eyes and confusion spread across his face.

At this point everyone was staring at Lea and Tom.

"That's what your parents call you...they call you Tommy?"

Tom nodded his head.

"But here, everyone calls me Tom..." he squeaked.

She stood up from her seat on the log and crouched to eye level in front of Tom.

"How do you know all that?" he asked.

Looking down and back up, she answered;

"Because a few days ago...your parents adopted me..."

Adopted? ...Lea is an orphan?

Before he said anything, she continued;

"Why are you here in Neverland Tom?"

"Because they don't love me, at least that's what Pan says..."

Her face grew disturbed.

"Listen to me Tom" she grabbed his hand.

"Your parents..." she choked, "miss you so very much, and they love you with all their hearts", she stumbled. "And they would do anything just to see you again."

"Did they send you here to take me back?" he asked.

"Ah no, um actually" she stuttered, "they sent me away..."

What? Sent her away? My thoughts circled through my head as I tried to figure everything out.

"Oh...well why?"

"I wasn't what they wanted...what they wanted was you..."

What I was hearing sounded so absurd. Lea was so sweet...how could she not be what they wanted?

"So they really love me and miss me?"

"There's not a day that goes by that they don't think of you. They love you so much, and don't let anyone tell you different" she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Not even Pan?"

"Especially not Pan" she smiled.

She looked around and noticed all of the Lost Boys were still listening to them.

Lea stood up out of her crouch and started walking into the woods.

After she left boys started whispering and chattering. I looked back in the direction she left and I could barely see her. I looked back at Julian who sat across from me at the fire. He seemed to have figured out what I was thinking, cause he nodded his head towards me. With that I nodded back and stood up from where I was sitting. I walked in the direction I saw Lea head in and tried to find her. After a few minutes I figured that maybe she had just gone to bed, until in the distance I saw her with her arms folded walking aimlessly deeper into the forest. I called her name until she spun around to face me. Her eyes were pink and watery and her face showed no joy like it usually did. When she saw it was me she lowered her head to look at the ground. When I was only a few inches in front of her, I extended my hand towards her face and lifted her chin with my fingertips to look at me. When I saw her face, there was a tear rolling down her cheek. I wiped away the tear with my thumb and held her face. In her eyes, I saw the Lea that was on the inside. She was just a girl that felt alone and unloved.

"Listen" I started.

"What you did back there...is the most amazing thing I've ever seen anybody do..."

She looked at me with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Come on I wanna show you something" I suggested.

I took a hold of her hand and we started to walk, and where I'm taking her, will hopefully make her forget about everything that's been happening.

Lea's Perspective:

When I heard my name being called, I spun around to see the one person I actually might be able to handle talking to at the moment. My eyes were still watery and felt like they couldn't hold anything back much longer. I lowered my head to the ground when I felt my tear ducts start to give in. I can't let a Lost Boy see me cry, it would make me seem weak. And that was my greatest fear. When he was only a few inches in front of me, he extended his hand towards my face and lifted my chin with his fingertips. He made me look directly at him. I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Listen" he started.

"What you did back there, is the most amazing thing I've ever seen anybody do..."

I looked at him with a sign of slight relief.

"Come on I wanna show you something"he insisted.

He took a hold of my hand, which kind of shocked me at first. We started to walk even deeper into the woods, far away from many memories I hope to someday forget.

A.N:

HEYYY! So by the time I reread this in the morning I'll probably be able to do a little bit better with the spell check lol. Update today is kinda short compared to the last update which was killer LONNNGGG. But I hope you enjoy and I've been loving getting comments so far so if you have any thoughts don't hesitate! Another update will probably be around the corner depending on if I have anything else to do with my life tomorrow :D Anyway, Happy Reading!

-Agm3

 


	17. Jake's Place

Jake's Perspective:

I lead Lea deeper into the woods as we neared closer to where I was taking her. She felt so warm and fragile as I guided her. I hope I can make her forget the things that haunt her…I never want to see her cry like that again. After about fifteen minutes we had made it to my favorite part of Neverland. I let go of her hand when we stopped in front of my tree. But this wasn't any ordinary tree. This tree overlooked the depths of Neverland's waters. I looked over at Lea and smiled with teeth and all. I walked over and started climbing up until I paused and looked over at Lea with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"You know…" I started.

"If you think the view from there looks great, then check this out."

I continued climbing up the tree until I reached a wide branch and pulled myself up. I sat on the branch and looked out into the open view. A few moments later Lea had climbed up and sat down next to me. The first few minutes were quiet as we gazed into the open ocean in front of us. Lea broke the silence when she asked me something.

"Jake?…"

"Yeah?"

"…why did you bring me here?"

I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts.

"Whenever I need to think, I go the creek where it's quiet, but when I just need to forget, I come here…"

"How did you find this?" she asked.

"It was one of the first things I came by when I first got here. When Neverland was the way it used to be, I would have fun and it felt like home, but something always felt missing. So when I would come here, I would try my best to forget, and it seems to work"

"Wow…"

"…Now what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"…How did you know Tom?"

"Oh…that…"

She took a deep breath and continued.

"The last set of parents that adopted me was Tom's parents. They thought that if they adopted me they'd just be able to forget about Tom and go on with their lives. But I reminded them too much of him, and they tried to send me back. So I ran away, hoping I'd never have to see another orphanage again."

"Wow…they just wanted to send you back? How is that even possible?"

"It's simple, if they don't want you, they drop you back at the orphanage to sit there another six months until you find another home or you transfer to another orphanage. Trust me, I would know…"

"Oh…but why were you in foster care to begin with?"

She hesitated for a second but soon continued.

"When I was 14, on New Years Eve, my family and I were in a car accident. The doctors told me how remarkable it was that I made it out with minor injuries. But…my family wasn't so lucky…" she glanced at me.

"My Mom and Dad, they were killed on impact. And I had a brother, his name was Tyler, he was only 10 years old, and they couldn't save him. I always swore I'd protect him. Whenever he'd wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare I was always there to calm him down. I promised him that as long as I was around, nothing would ever hurt him…but I couldn't save him…"

I sat there stunned not knowing what to say or what to think. What happened to her…it reminds me a little of me…

"They put me in foster care, but every time a family adopted me, they made up some sort of reason that I was a problem and sent me straight back to the orphanage. I guess six times wasn't the charm…" she sighed.

"…I'm so sorry Lea…none of that should have ever happened to you…"

"I mean, I guess everything happens for a reason right? Who knows where I'd be right now if I didn't end up here. Or even if I actually found a stable home, I never would have known that there were others like me…"

She looked up at me with a small smile. She took a few seconds looking at me when she frowned.

"Why are you here Jake?"

I was shocked when Lea asked me that question, I've never told anyone about my past or how I got here. But with what Lea has been through, she deserves to know my side of the story.

I looked back out into the ocean when I started to explain.

"My family and I owned a farm. It was my Mom, my Dad, my two older brothers, and my younger sister. My Mom was always there for me…she was my best friend…"

I paused to gather my words.

"My Mom developed brain cancer, which ripped apart my Dad. My two older brothers had already moved out so it was just the four of us. It was to the point where my Mom couldn't remember who I was or who my Dad was…she was thirty eight when she passed. And my Dad lost it. He took his rage out on my sister and I. Never fighting back, I just took it and hoped that he would change. I always took the beatings for my sister, she was only eight years old at the time. But close to Autumn she caught the measles. We didn't know until it was too late. She died on her 9th birthday, and that's when my Dad became an alcoholic. It wasn't out of the ordinary for him to beat me until I broke a rib, only to be beaten more if I told anyone. At that point, my Dad was no longer the man he used to be. I had no way to contact my older brothers to get me the hell out of there. I spent nights hiding from him trying to keep the farm alive so we wouldn't go bankrupt. Our house backed up to deep woods, so one night, I made a run for it. I wanted to be anywhere but there, all of the haunting memories of my Mother and the beatings from my Father drove me to the point of insanity. And I was afraid. I didn't want to become anything like my Dad. And when I was in the woods almost given up, I met Peter. Not Pan; the real Peter Pan. He had asked me why I was running and crying, and I told him it was because I was alone, afraid, and unloved. He told me he could take me to a place where there were no adults and we could play all day with no rules. That I'd have a family with boys just like me, who felt alone. With that, we flew high into the sky, away from my Father, the memories, the loneliness I felt inside…As much as Neverland has changed in a way I can't stand, this place is still my home. The people here are like no other…"

I glanced up at her to see an expression on her face I wasn't expecting. Her eyes were watery and she stared at me with sorrow and sympathy. I hadn't noticed that a few tears were running down my cheeks. She mimicked what I had done earlier and wiped away the tears with her thumb. She stared deep into my eyes, and I stared into hers.

"I…I'm so sorry Jake…"

"It's alright. Like you said, everything happens for a reason, and we can't all live perfect lives. And besides, if I hadn't suffered back at home, I wouldn't be sitting here in my favorite place with a pretty cool girl" I smiled making Lea crack a slight one also.

"So wait a minute, did you say that Pan could fly?" she asked.

"He used to be able to, but he can't anymore"

"Why not?"

"Well when he lost it and went nuts, he no longer saw Neverland for what it truly was, and he lost the ability"

"Guess that goes to show don't piss of nature" Lea joked. We both laughed when I asked Lea a question this time.

"So where did you get your cloak?"

"It was my Dad's, he was a hunter and we used to go all the time. He taught me everything I know"

"Well he must be pretty good then"

"You could say that" she chuckled.

I continued staring out into the ocean lost in a daze until Lea broke the silence.

Lea's Perspective:

My head was just garbled with thoughts and questions it made my head hurt. Jake lead me deeper into the forrest under his guidance with his strong welcoming hand. After about fifteen minutes of walking, we were in an area of Neverland I have never seen before. He let go of my hand when we stopped in front of a large tree. This particular tree overlooked an ocean of Neverland. He looked over at me and gave me a charming smile. Then he walked over and started climbing up the tree until he paused and looked over at me with my arms crossed and I smiled.

"You know…" he started.

"If you think the view from there looks great, then check this out."

Jake continued climbing up the tree until he reached a wide branch and pulled himself up. He sat on the branch gazing out into the open view. I soon followed and sat down next to him. The first few minutes were quiet as we gazed into the open ocean in front of us. Though this sight is beautiful, I don't really understand why Jake brought me here away from everyone else. I broke the silence when I asked him.

"Jake?…"

"Yeah?"

"…why did you bring me here?"

He paused for a moment.

"Whenever I need to think, I go the creek where it's quiet, but when I just need to forget, I come here…"

"How did you find this?"

"It was one of the first things I came by when I first got here. When Neverland was the way it used to be, I would have fun and it felt like home, but something always felt missing. So when I would come here, I would try my best to forget, and it seems to work"

"Wow…"

"…Now what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"…How did you know Tom?"

"Oh…that…"

I took a deep breath and continued. I haven't told anybody my story in detail, let alone thought through everything that's happened to me the last two years.

"The last set of parents that adopted me was Tom's parents. They thought that if they adopted me they'd just be able to forget and go on with their lives. But I reminded them too much of him, and they tried to send me back. So I ran away, hoping I'd never have to see another orphanage again."

"Wow…they just wanted to send you back? How is that even possible?"

"It's simple, if they don't want you, they drop you back at the orphanage to sit there another six months until you find another home or you transfer to another orphanage. Trust me, I would know…"

"Oh…but why were you in foster care to begin with?"

I mentally had a stroke, it was so hard to remember everything and say it out loud to someone.

"When I was 14, on New Years Eve, my family and I were in a car accident. The doctors told me how remarkable it was that I made it out with minor injuries. But…my family wasn't so lucky…" I glanced over at him.

"My Mom and Dad, they were killed on impact. And I had a brother, his name was Tyler, he was only 10 years old, and they couldn't save him. I always swore I'd protect him. Whenever he'd wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare I was always there to calm him down. I promised him that as long as I was around, nothing would ever hurt him…but I couldn't save him…"

That had to have been one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life, but it was't over.

"They put me in foster care, but every time a family adopted me, they made up some sort of reason that I was a problem and sent me straight back to the orphanage. I guess six times wasn't the charm…"

It was quiet for a moment until Jake spoke up.

"…I'm so sorry Lea…none of that should have ever happened to you…"

"I mean, I guess everything happens for a reason right? Who knows where I'd be right now if I didn't end up here. Or even if I actually found a stable home, I never would have known that there were others like me…"

I looked up at him with a small smile. I would never have met Jake if I went back to that orphanage. I examined Jake's features; his small nose, his pronounced cheekbones, though I felt like at that moment I could see deeper inside of him. I saw a humorous, charming boy who cared for others' well being more than his own. …But then…why is he even here? Surely Jake came from somewhere that he'd inherit these traits from right? This thought made me suddenly frown.

"Why are you here Jake?"

Jake looked just about as shocked as I was when I asked him that question. Jake looked back out into the ocean when he started to explain.

"My family and I owned a farm. It was my Mom, my Dad, my two older brothers, and my younger sister. My Mom was always there for me…she was my best friend…"

He paused to gather his words.

"My Mom developed brain cancer, which ripped apart my Dad. My two older brothers had already moved out so it was just the four of us. It was to the point where my Mom couldn't remember who I was or who my Dad was…she was thirty eight when she passed. And my Dad lost it. He took his rage out on my sister and I. Never fighting back, I just took it and hoped that he would change. I always took the beatings for my sister, she was only eight years old at the time. But close to Autumn she caught the measles. We didn't know until it was too late. She died on her 9th birthday, and that's when my Dad became an alcoholic. It wasn't out of the ordinary for him to beat me until I broke a rib, only to be beaten more if I told anyone. At that point, my Dad was no longer the man he used to be. I had no way to contact my older brothers to get me the hell out of there. I spent nights hiding from him trying to keep the farm alive so we wouldn't go bankrupt. Our house backed up to deep woods, so one night, I made a run for it. I wanted to be anywhere but there, all of the haunting memories of my Mother and the beatings from my Father drove me to the point of insanity. And I was afraid. I didn't want to become anything like my Dad. And when I was in the woods almost given up, I met Peter. Not Pan; the real Peter Pan. He had asked me why I was running and crying, and I told him it was because I was alone, afraid, and unloved. He told me he could take me to a place where there were no adults and we could play all day with no rules. That I'd have a family with boys just like me, who felt alone. With that, we flew high into the sky, away from my Father, the memories, the loneliness I felt inside…As much as Neverland has changed in a way I can't stand, this place is still my home. The people here are like no other…"

The expression on my face could not withhold the feeling of a thousand knives plunging into my chest at the realization of Jake's past. He was beaten…alone…unloved…He glanced up at me and looked a little taken back. I felt like there were no words that could capture the sorrow and sympathy I felt at this moment towards Jake. It broke my heart to see a few stray tears streaming down Jake's face. I leaned in close to Jake and mimicked what he had done earlier and wiped away the tears on his face with my thumb. I stared deep into his eyes, as he did mine.

He was a Lost Boy…

"I…I'm so sorry Jake…" was all I could say.

"It's alright. Like you said, everything happens for a reason, and we can't all live perfect lives. And besides, if I hadn't suffered back at home, I wouldn't be sitting here in my favorite place with a pretty cool girl" he smiled making me crack a slight one also.

"So wait a minute, did you say that Pan could fly?" I asked.

"He used to be able to, but he can't anymore"

"Why not?"

"Well when he lost it and went nuts, he no longer saw Neverland for what it truly was, and he lost the ability"

"Guess that goes to show don't piss of nature" I joked. We both laughed when Jake asked me a question this time.

"So where did you get your cloak?"

It took me a second to think back to when I actually first got it.

"It was my Dad's, he was a hunter and we used to go all the time. He taught me everything I know"

"Well he must be pretty good then"

"You could say that" I chuckled.

Jake's attention focused back on the ocean water down below us. At that second, I remembered that I was wearing that locket I found. But for some reason, something told me to open it again. I nonchalantly unhooked the clasp and held the locket in the palm of my hand. With my fingernail, I popped open the casing to see the two photos; the woman, and the boy. But something caught my attention. I looked closer at the picture with the woman in it, but she wasn't the only one in it. There were a few children in the background of different ages. Two of them were boys that looked around twenty years old, along with a boy and a young girl playing in the background. How did I not notice this before? Counting them, there was a total of four children…Wait a second…

I looked at the other picture of the boy and gave it a solid examination.

That small nose…

Those pronounced cheekbones…

Those charming brown eyes…

It's a picture of Jake…it all started coming together, except…why am I in possession of it?

"…It was you…" I mumbled aloud.

Jake turned his attention away from the water and back to me. He noticed the locket in my hand and smiled.

"What do you mean?" He said sarcastically.

"I mean-" I turned my body to face him, "-you gave this to me" I held up the locket in my hand.

"I'm sure just about anybody could've given you that locket" he smirked.

"Oh really? Then whose is it?" I remarked with a smile.

I opened the locket and pointed to the picture of what had to be Jake.

"And I suppose those big brown eyes aren't yours?" I commented.

Jake laughed and accepted defeat.

"Alright you caught me I surrender" he played putting his hands in the air.

I turned my attention back at the locket.

"Was she your mother?" I asked gesturing to the woman in the picture.

"Yeah…" he nodded his head.

"She's very beautiful" I commented while admiring the picture.

"Indeed she was, that was the last picture taken of her before we found out…" he said meekly.

"It was her locket, she gave it to me before she passed…" he added.

A short paused followed as I began thinking. Why in the world did he give this to me? She meant so much to him and the last piece he had of her was in my hand; in my possession.

"Why did you give this to me?" I asked Jake in confusion.

He took a moment to think of what to say.

"So that you have a little piece of me everywhere you go" he spoke with a genuinely sweet smile.

"But your family means so much to you?" I said in disbelief. I reached for Jake's hand and rested the locket in it where I cupped my hand on top.

Jake continued holding my stare when his face stretched into a bigger smile.

"You're right, and that's why-" Jake turned our hands over and rested the locket in the palm of my hand, this time with his hand cupping mine.

"-as a part of my family, it's more important that I look out for you first."

I tilted my head in trying to understand what Jake just said. Realization rang through my ears. Every single bad memory up until this point felt washed away like sand on a beach. All of those orphanages I had been to made the wait worth it. He's the family I've been waiting for.

"Are there any other Lost Boys like you?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

Jake chuckled, "..Nope, I'm one a kind" he smirked.

"Good" I mumbled aloud. We both focused back on the water for a while until Jake rested his back against the tree trunk. I had casually layed back into him and rested my head on his chest when we were both taken away by sleep.

Jake's Perspective:

"…It was you…" she mumbled aloud.

I turned my attention away from the water and back to Lea. I noticed the locket in her hand and I smiled.

"What do you mean?" I responded sarcastically.

"I mean-" she turned her body to face me, "-you gave this to me" she held up the locket.

"I'm sure just about anybody could've given you that locket" I smirked playing dumb.

"Oh really? Then whose is it?" she remarked with a smile.

She opened the locket and pointed to the picture of me.

"And I suppose those big brown eyes aren't yours?" she commented. Well she got me there…

I laughed and accepted defeat.

"Alright you caught me I surrender" I played putting my hands in the air.

She turned her attention back at the locket.

"Was she your mother?" she asked gesturing to the woman in the picture.

"Yeah…" I nodded my head.

"She's very beautiful" she commented sweetly while admiring the picture.

"Indeed she was, that was the last picture taken of her before we found out…"I said meekly reliving that memory.

"It was her locket, she gave it to me before she passed…" I added.

A short paused followed as I pondered in my thoughts. There are days that I miss my mother, but if it weren't for her death, I'd still be working on the farm without any clue that there was someone out there just like me.

"Why did you give this to me?" she asked me in confusion.

I took a moment to come up with the right words.

"So that you have a little piece of me everywhere you go" I spoke with a smile.

"But your family means so much to you?" she said in disbelief. Lea reached for my hand and rested the locket in it where she cupped her hand on top.

I held her stare when I smiled just a little bit bigger.

"You're right, and that's why-" I turned our hands over and rested the locket in the palm of her hand, this time cupping her hand.

"-as a part of my family, it's more important that I look out for you first."

She tilted her head at what I said.

"Are there any other lost boys like you?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

I chuckled, "..Nope, I'm one a kind" I smirked.

"Good" she barely mumbled aloud.

Hearing her say that actually made my heart flutter a little. We both focused back on the water for a while until I rested my back against the tree trunk. Lea layed back into me and rested her head on my chest. I could feel her faint breathing against me along with the pitter patter of her heart beat. She just made me want to smile. After she fell asleep, I wrapped my arms around her like my Mother used to do to me. I felt comfortable enough that I fell into a deep sleep.

A Few Hours Later…

I awoke to the feeling of Lea still sound asleep in my lap. When my eyes focused, I could see a faint light representing the sun.

"Hey Lea" I whispered waking her up.

She stirred a little when her eyes opened looking in front of her.

"Look" I whispered in her ear from behind her.

She sat up and scooted down the tree branch and looked back out into the sun began to rise and the sky was filled with gorgeous shades of pastel pink, yellow, and orange.

Her facial expression showed one that was amazed.

"This whole time… I've been stuck in orphanages… and I've been missing this!" she exclaimed looking deeper into the sunrise.

I looked out into the sunrise along with her for a few moments. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her marvel at the view in front of us. I looked over to see her smiling sweetly. She was so focused on the beauty in the distance, where as I was focused on the beauty that was sitting directly next to me.

A.N:

—

Hey guys! Hope you all are doing well! Lucky for me I'm not going back to school until September so I still have time to write! However, when the time comes that I go back to school the updates may not be as quick, but I will try to do my best! I hope you liked the chapter, it was a little tougher to write but I made it through thank goodness! Don't forget to comment and I'll see you in the next update!

-Agm3

 


	18. The Duel

Lea's Perspective:

The sunrise was amazing. It was like warm watercolors were painted across the sky in asymmetrical patterns. All of these years I've spent crammed away in orphanages, I've been missing things like this. I've been missing out on people like Jake. The sunrise lasted another fifteen minutes until it was officially morning. A little while later, Jake and I climbed down from the tree and started walking back to camp. We made small talk on the way there until we arrived back to see Julian and Sam waiting for us. I waved goodbye to Jake and walked towards the huts hoping to have some alone time. I walked in front of the hut and started to open the door when Pan burst out and gave me a heart attack. For a split second he seemed just about as startled as I was, but of course his face just morphed back into his permanent grimace.

"Where were you last night?" he interrogated.

"Went on a walk" I made up on the spot.

"Really? You went on a walk last night and just got back?" He asked drowning with sarcasm.

His face was stern as he looked me in the eye waiting for my answer.

"I just needed time alone that's all" I finished.

Pan was about to say something but he held his tongue. I was honestly surprised he didn't make a smart-ass pun about me wanting to be alone considering I was "alone and unloved".

"Your new hut is the last one on the left, considering this one's mine" he started.

Wait, I slept in Pan's bed?!

We both looked in the direction and through the trees to where I could just see it.

I looked back at Pan and spoke genuinely before heading back.

"Thank you…for everything I guess"

At first he seemed a little taken back, but Pan's face relaxed a little from his natural grimace.

"…You're welcome…" he responded. He didn't smile but he wasn't frowning either. Nor did he look as pissed as he was yesterday.

I turned my back to him and walked to the hut he directed me to. I guess Pan can have his moments…though I haven't really succeeded since I haven't seen him smile since I got here.

As I walked in front of the hut, I examined it from top to bottom. It seemed older than the others and looked a little more rustic. I reached my hand toward the door handle and pulled it open. The door squeaked a little when you opened it up all the way. I stepped inside the dark hut and tried to see in the pitch black. All of the curtains were drawn to where only a small crack of light could be seen. I carefully maneuvered myself through the hut towards the closest window. Once I reached the window only stubbing my toe once or twice, I opened the curtains. Light shined through illuminating the hut. I moved from window to window opening more curtains to brighten the room to the point where I could see. The hut itself was layed out opposite of Pan's with the bed in the upper right corner of the room and a vanity mirror across from it. The bed was made and the hut was fairly clean. I walked over and sat on the bed which was actually quite comfortable. As I examined the bed, my eyes noticed something carved in the headboard of the bed. As I looked closer, my heart stopped.

"Gail Green; 1976"

This hut, it was his…the boy that went missing…the boy that was banished…A chill was sent down my spine. Just thinking about it haunted me a little. I heard a knock at the door when I zoned back into reality. I got up and opened the door to see nobody standing there. As I started closing the door, I noticed my bow and arrows laying on the ground in front of me. Looking around seeing no one in sight, I picked them up and brought them inside. Setting the bow on a table in front of the bed I layed down on the bed with one of the arrows. I noticed all of the hand carving and detail work near the tip and near the feathers. Somebody really must have had a lot of time on their hands to do this kind of work on all these arrows… Fumbling with the arrow, it fell out of my hand and fell down the crack between the bed and the wall. Groaning, I got off the bed and onto my knees on the floor. I lowered my head to see underneath the bed where I saw the arrow. Grabbing it, by hand touched something…something cold…Looking farther underneath the bed I saw some sort of object towards the wall. Out of curiosity, I reached and grabbed it with my right hand and brought it to the light. In my hand, I held a dagger with a six inch blade and a wooden handle. What was this doing under Gail's bed? On the back side of the handle, my finger tips felt an engraving. Turning over the knife I read the note.

"To my son Gail; Love Father"

I was overwhelmed with everything I've found in this hut. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that this hut was for the most part untouched since Gail lived in it. When I investigated the drawers in the vanity mirror, they were full of miscellaneous things. All of this was so much to take in I quickly shut the drawer and sat on the bed in awe and confusion. It just affected me so weirdly that I was practically replacing someone. Looking back over at the headboard, I saw Gail's carving again. A few minutes before I had layed Gail's dagger at the edge of the bed. I picked it up and eyed an empty space on the headboard. Focusing, I started chipping away at the oak wood. Small strokes at a time, I finally finished. Wiping the extra dust of the wood, I felt satisfied with my contribution.

"Woot woot woot!"

I turned my head hearing commotion coming from outside.

Getting up, I hooked the knife to my jeans and headed out the door. I swung it open and before leaving looked back at the carving I just made and read it in my head.

"For Gail: Lea; 2016"

Jake's Perspective:

After the sunrise with Lea, we headed back to camp. Along the way we talked until we were greeted by Sam and Julian at the entrance to camp. Lea noticed and waved goodbye to me. I watched her as she walked toward the huts. I turned my attention back to Sam and Julian when they bombarded me with questions.

"Looks like you're getting really close with Lea huh?" Sam smart mouthed.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Oh don't play dumb Jake!" Julian exclaimed.

"You and Lea have been sneaking around and talking on a regular basis" Sam explained.

"How would you possibly know that?" I interrogated.

"Because I am an expert at these types of things!" he claimed.

"Oh yeah sure Love Doctor tell me all!" I played sarcastically.

"Tell me, why is it that if we all met Lea yesterday, how are you the closest one to her here?"

"Again, what's with these assumptions that we're close?" I questioned.

"Don't change the subject" Julian said.

"See now you didn't deny it" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Guys calm down there's nothing going on between me and Lea ok?"

"Looks like Jake isn't gonna spill it Julian…" Sam sighed.

"Well, then why don't we just go ask Lea?" Julian suggested. They turned away and started walking in the direction Lea headed a few minutes before.

"Wait don't!" I blurted out. Idiot.

"So you gonna tell us?" Sam pushed.

I looked around us before responding.

"Alright fine. Just not now, later tonight ok?" I caved.

"And that's why we make a great team" Julian said fist bumping Sam.

"See you later Jake" the guys chuckled as they walked back into camp.

"Later Love Doctor" I finished.

I started walking back into camp when I heard something far inside.

"Woot woot woot!"

Must be a duel today. I continued walking into camp when I noticed all of the Lost Boys circled around something. As I got closer, I found out that something was Lea with a sword at Pan's neck.

Lea's Perspective:

I walked out of my hut to see two Lost Boys sword fighting each other with other Lost Boys watching. As I walked over more and more boys gathered to watch. Nearing closer their fight ended when the sword was at the other boy's neck.

"I win" he smirked.

Boys chanted around him as he released his sword from the boy's neck.

"Who dares to challenge me next?" he challenged.

At first there were no takers as I looked around, but after about ten seconds a voice spoke up.

"I accept your challenge."

Everyone went silent as the challenger who I couldn't see walked through several boys. When he made his way to the front the boy's smile slid right off his face. Pan stood in front of him with a slight grin.

A boy from behind Pan threw him a sword. Pan eyed his opponent planning his first attack. I've never seen Pan this focused on something before, but it was obvious he knew what he was doing. The boy attempted to strike only for Pan to block it immediately.

"Oh Connor…so predictable…" he teased.

Connor pulled his sword away for a second and tried again.

He tried to strike Pan's abdomen but like magic Pan deflected it before it could harm him. Pan shot him a look of enjoyment.

"Come on make it harder on me Connor! Give it all you have!"

This time Pan made the first move where the duel actually got interesting. The swords would strike back and forth as they circled around each other. However, everything was happening so fast. Connor's sword slipped and he fell to his knees where Pan spun around and pointed down his sword at Connor's neck. He held his hands up in defeat and dropped his sword.

"Now I believe, I win" Pan smirked.

Lost boys cheered all around as Pan helped Connor off the ground.

"Now who has the guts to face me?" Pan challenged.

Whispers went around when a boy piped up in the crowd.

"What about Lea?"

Everyone looked in my direction and stared at me. My eyes practically popped out of my head. I don't know to fight. Even worse, I don't know how to fight PAN.

"Yeah Lea come on!"

"Do it Lea!"

"Lea! Lea! Lea!"

I shook my head no and chuckled to myself when a pair of hands from behind me pushed me into the center with Pan. I was not ready to do this and he knew it. Remembering what Pan said about having the pleasure to kill me made my heart sink. What if this is all a set up? So he could kill me in front of everyone? My heart beat out of my chest making me more nervous than ever.

Pan eyed me then looked back at Connor. He nodded his head in my direction and Connor through his sword to me. I caught it with my right hand and eyed it. In the background wooting could be heard by other Lost Boys.

"What do you say Lea? You up for a challenge?" Pan raised a brow.

Before I could respond or register anything in my mind, Pan charged at me with his sword where out of instinct I threw it up and blocked it keeping it from touching my skin. Boys constantly oohed making things more intense. Pan looked me in the eyes and spoke so only he and I could hear.

"Good. Now prove you're stronger than that."

What?

Pan brought his sword back to him and started again. All very quickly, our swords struck back and forth until he tried to take me out in one swoop about shoulder height. I looked down and ducked dodging it and I bounced back up when all of a sudden his face was three inches in front of mine and his sword layed horizontally across my neck. His big green eyes stared into mine when I felt like he was gonna slit my throat.

"Concentrate" he spoke.

Wait what?

"What?" I asked.

"You're not concentrating. Focus on me, not on the things around you. Relax your shoulders and breathe" he instructed.

He backed away and we started again. This time only focusing on him like he said. Anytime he tried to strike I blocked it. Watching him, I tried to predict every move he'd make. To my surprise, it was actually working. It went on like this for a bit until at one point I noticed a pattern. Pan would always block left and strike right like clockwork. I need to end this duel, and I think I know how. This time when Pan blocked, without piercing his skin, I hit his side where I spun around and pointed my sword at his neck. The boys around us went silent. With slight shock on Pan's face for a moment, he grinned.

"You're stronger than I thought Lost Girl."

Pan dropped his sword and raised his hands in defeat.

I must've looked just as shocked as Pan, because I barely understood what was going on. Did I just beat Pan at a sword duel?

All of the Lost Boys were yelling and chanting at the top of their lungs. I removed the sword from Pan's neck and lowered it. I began to grin myself when I looked back at Pan.

"I win…"

A.N:

—

Hey Guys! I'm happy to say I got another chapter in before school started yippee! And I thank you for your feedback and tips to help me to write better chapters. I think I'll be able to get one more chapter done before Labor Day so that's the goal! I hope you like the story so far and don't forget to comment! See you in the next update!

-Agm

 


	19. Unveiling Secrets

Jake's Perspective:

Lost Boys cheered everywhere when Pan dropped his sword in surrender. Lea stood there with the sword pressing against his neck when she spoke.

"I win" she laughed.

She released the pressure of the sword against Pan's neck and took a step back. The expression on Pan's face surprised me considering he just lost a sword fight against Lea. He looked slightly impressed, but his expression showed something else…but I have no idea what it was. Lost Boys everywhere continued to lose it when Pan interrupted.

"Alright we had our fun, but it's time to get back to your posts…we've spotted pirates on the island…" he announced.

A moment later Felix appeared out of the bushes with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong Felix?" Pan asked.

"It's the pirates. Several of them just drowned in Mermaid's Lagoon."

"Any of them within the perimeter?" Pan questioned.

"No sir, just the ones at the lagoon."

"Good, keep an eye on things, …I'm going to investigate…" Pan finished.

"Will do."

Pan turned back to the Lost Boys.

"Attention, Hook is up to one of his pathetic schemes again. While I'm gone, no one is to leave camp-"

Pan looked over at me, and then Lea for a few moments. Did he know we left last night?

"-Understood?"

Lost boys responded all around when Pan turned and walked into the woods until he couldn't be seen anymore. Felix continued to look uneasy, like something was wrong…or like there was something he didn't tell Pan…

"You heard him. Back to your posts" Felix announced.

The group of Lost Boys broke and returned to their posts like they'd been told to do. I started back to my post when I was hit in the back of the head by a rock. Looking back, I saw an amused Sam and Julian laughing their butts off at the campfire. Giving them an 'are you serious' expression, I turned around and walked to the campfire.

"What do you want?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"You remember our deal from earlier? Now we have time, Pan isn't around and Felix is busy doing 'Felix like' things" Sam blurted.

I rolled my eyes and explained.

"I can't tell you guys here, meet me in my hut in ten minutes ok?" I gave in.

"Sounds like a plan" Julian responded while whittling a stick.

I left the campfire confused and disappointed that I caved into those two nit-wits. How am I supposed to tell them? Even more, how am I supposed to keep their traps shut?

I started walking to my hut when I noticed the door to the hut next to mine was wide open. That's funny…nobody's been in there since the incident…

Out of pure curiosity, I walked to the hut and poked my head inside. I took a few steps into the hut when I stopped and examined everything; not a pin out of place. Looking at everything gave me weird nostalgia. I had a lot of memories in here, it's just been so long since I've seen it.

"Hey stranger" I heard a voice from across the room. Normally, I would've jumped out of my skin, but the voice was lax and soft; it was Lea's.

She was laying on the bed in the corner of the room with her feet up against the wall. She tossed a baseball in the air and caught it repeatedly.

I smiled and walked towards her. She scooted over on the bed where I sat down next to her and layed my back against the wall.

"Were you spying on me?" She chuckled.

I laughed in response.

"No actually I noticed the door was open and I didn't know this was your hut now. Nobody has been in here for a long time" I said.

I eyed the baseball in her hand.

"Where'd you get the ball?" I asked.

"I found it in the drawer" she pointed to the vanity.

She got up from her position on the bed. Walking over to the vanity, she opened one of the drawers and set the baseball inside, closing it. But she stood there for a second staring at the surface of the vanity.

"It still doesn't seem like this hut will ever be mine…there's so much that tells me about him…" she started.

"Him who?" I asked in confusion.

"You know, Gail."

I'm sure my expression must have been perplexed, but how did she know?

"How did you know Gail lived here?" I questioned.

Without looking back at me, she pointed towards the oak headboard on the bed. Upon examining it, I saw what she meant.

"But that was a long time ago…and things happen…just because he's not here anymore and you are doesn't mean you're replacing him" I told her.

"Yeah, it's just-" she sighed.

She turned to face me while resting her hands behind her on the vanity's surface.

"What if the shadow didn't mean to bring me? What if it made a mistake?" She thought aloud.

"It didn't" I responded.

"How do you know, what if-"

"It didn't" I shook my head again reassuring her.

She is everything but a mistake.

She looked at me quizzically and sighed, crossing her arms in front of her. She leaned her back against the vanity mirror.

"So what's the deal with pirates on the island?" she asked.

I met my eyes with hers and responded.

"They're searching for the camp, or more specifically, Pan."

"But we have nothing to worry about, you said only those who were truly lost could find the camp" she stated.

"That is true, until magic makes it a hell of a lot more complicated."

"Wait, magic? Like REAL magic?"

"Indeed, one of the pirates before they got here, believed in witchcraft and brought a spell book with him. That spell book contained the same spell that banished Gail."

Lea's eyes widened as I continued explaining.

"So that means they could find us?"

"More than that, it means they could do a lot of stuff to us. But the only thing that's not in that spell book is how to leave Neverland to go home. Pan is the only one who knows how."

"Well if he knows how then why doesn't he just let them leave? They wouldn't bother us anymore."

"The pirates stole something of Pan's and refused to give it back, so he wouldn't let them leave without it. And after the situation with Gail, those pirates are gonna sit here and rot for all he cares."

"So Pan is out trying to draw them away…" she concluded.

"Exactly. The only good thing about this is that we get some time away from Pan" I chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth" she agreed.

A moment passed when Lea started again.

"What exactly am I supposed to be doing while you guys are at your posts and whatnot?"

"Well, I guess you could find ways to play games I guess?" I joked.

"Oh come on like what?" she laughed.

"Ya know there's solitaire, there's tic-tac-toe that you could play by yourself" I played jokingly.

I stood up from the bed as I walked in front of Lea.

"There's always 'Tag'" I joked.

I quickly "tagged" Lea and ran into the middle of the room.

Lea rolled her eyes and smiled. She sat up from against the vanity and took a few steps toward me.

"Are you gonna get me? I'm right here!" I exclaimed.

"You goof!" she chuckled.

She made an attempt to charge at me with her hand but I slid out of the way for her to be standing where I was.

"Over here!" I challenged with a smile on my face.

She charged again this time tagging me and ran to the other side of the room.

"You're it" she said playfully.

"Not for long" I laughed charging at her once again. It went on like this for ten minutes until I tagged Lea back.

"You wanna play another game?" she challenged from across the room with a smile on her face.

"And what might that be?" I playfully asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe tackle the Lost Boy!"

She bolted towards me and wrapped her arms around me. We both fell to the ground laughing when she landed on top of me. Her long hair and the locket I gave her rested against my chest.

"I think I like this game" I laughed.

She chuckled and leaned closer to me and spoke.

"I win" she said as she cocked a brow.

I smiled along with Lea. I haven't had this much fun playing a game in a long time. I smelt her sweet lavender scent again that made my heart melt. We both layed there for a few seconds until…

*COUGH COUGH*

Both of our heads snapped to the doorway where we saw Julian standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" he said sarcastically.

Immediately, Lea got off of me and sat on the floor. I felt my cheeks burning while I wondered how long Julian had been standing there.

"Your hut, remember Jake?"

"Yeah I remember" I spoke annoyed.

I glanced over at Lea before getting off the floor. I helped her up with my hand.

"Here I'll see you later" I said to her before walking with Julian. I shut the door behind us and we continued to my hut without a single word.

Lea's Perspective:

What..the heck…just…happened…

Jake and Julian closed the door behind them. I felt my cheeks burning like a wildfire and there was nothing I could do about it. Why do I feel like this?! What's wrong with me?! I grabbed my head in confusion and tried to make sense of everything. This feeling, it doesn't feel normal…it feels so warm…but it scares me. I ran over and jumped into the bed smashing my face into the pillow screaming. There's no way…it can't be…

…I have feelings for Jake…

Jake's Perspective:

We walked into my hut when Julian closed the door behind me. Sam was on the bed in the room and sat up at our presence.

"Okay Lover Boy spill it!" Julian exclaimed.

"Wait what did I miss?!" Sam asked eagerly.

Julian turned his head to look at Sam.

"I just walked in on Jake and Lea having a moment!"

"YOU WHAT?" Sam exclaimed.

"Would you shut it that was not a moment!" I yelled frustrated.

But it was.

"Oh really? Then what exactly were you and Lea doing?"

"We were playing a game!"

"And what game was that?!"

I paused for a moment remembering what we joked about calling it.

"…Tackle the Lost Boy…" I tried to slip by.

Julian looked beyond skeptical.

"Okay I want some answers-"

I took a sharp breath in, this was it.

"How do you know Lea?" Julian flat out asked.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I walked over and sat on my bed with Julian following me.

Taking a deep breath in, I began.

"The night the new arrival came (a.k.a Lea), she woke up before Felix and Hunter came to take her back. She ran into the woods and hid there while eavesdropping on them. She heard about the search parties after following them back to camp and hid herself from us. And obviously, we didn't find her. That's when Pan sent the next set of search parties, the one you guys made me go on."

I paused for a second and looked back up at them. Julian and Sam were both following on what I was saying.

"When I was on the search party, I was attacked. A large wolf chased me to the edge of a cliff and it was gonna kill me…until Lea showed up. I couldn't see her because of her cloak, but she wrestled and killed the wolf in front of me."

At this point Julian and Sam both had shocked looks on their faces.

"Guys…she knew I was supposed to be hunting her…but she risked her safety and her cover to save me…"

Both of their faces softened as they waited for me to continue.

"Later that night when another search party was called, one of the groups found her and were chasing her, so she hid in Mermaid's Lagoon. She was successful in hiding, but the mermaids tried to drown her…so I dove in after her and saved her. When we made it back to shore she was passed out, and that's when I looked under her hood…"

Julian's mouth was gaped open while Sam looked like he was going to have a stroke.

"I was there when she woke up, and we just talked. Eventually we promised each other to keep our secrets. That if I didn't bring her back, you guys wouldn't know that I let her go. The day after on my break, I found her at my spot at the creek where we talked for hours until you guys brought me back."

The wheels were turning in Sam and Julian's heads as I continued to explain.

"And now you guys know the rest; she was caught and almost killed, and when you asked me if I knew her and if she was nice…I did. I just didn't want Pan to find out…"

For a few moments nobody spoke.

"…So…you're telling me…that you knew well before everyone else, that the arrival was a girl? Not to mention you let her go?" Sam piped up.

"…Yep…" I said focusing on the floor in front of my bed.

"Wow…I have to give you credit…I never would have guessed…" Sam said.

"But Pan can't know. Do you know what he'd do to me if he found out?" I worried.

"It's ok we won't tell anyone…but were you out of your mind?!" Julian yelled.

"Pan would have skinned you alive not to mention all that trouble he went through to track her down!" he continued.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Let her drown?" I retorted.

Julian shook his head.

"I don't know, maybe it was the right thing to do, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Lea has been accepted by Pan so it doesn't really make a difference" Julian finished.

We were all quiet for a minute until Julian spoke up.

"But wait, that doesn't necessarily explain why you've been sneaking around with Lea…" Sam smirked.

Julian looked at Sam and they both had the same idea.

"You like Lea don't you?!" Sam exclaimed.

"No! Who said I ever liked her? We're just friends" I defended.

"Oh yeah? What 'friends' play 'tackle the Lost Boy'?" Julian chuckled.

"Whatever" I shook my head.

"But none of this leaves my hut, understand?" I declared.

"Okay fine" Sam and Julian both agreed.

Eventually I shooed them away out of my hut so I could be alone. I just hope that Julian and Sam keep quiet, I don't want me or Lea getting in trouble because of it. I know I'm supposed to be at my post, but screw it. I'm just exhausted and want this day to be over. I layed down on my bed and stared at the ceiling trying to think. So what if the thought of Lea made me smile? It doesn't mean I like her. We're just friends. Just because she's different than any other girl back home doesn't mean I have feelings for her. She might be sweet and funny, and she might be pretty in every possible way, but that doesn't mean I think of her as more than a friend, right?

Right?

—

A.N:

Ha ha surprise another update lol. And OOOOH this was a fun chapter to write! I can't wait for more of the story to unfold! And I actually am trying something new. I noticed that when I was writing these chapters that they were getting lengthy and very repetitive. At first I thought it was just me but when some people let me know in the comments I decided that I needed to tweak the way I write so that you guys don't have to read so much. So continuing forward the updates won't nearly be as long and I thank you guys for giving me feedback so I know what works and what doesn't. It really helps me get better when I write! I just want what's best for my readers! And don't worry, for those of you that are slightly upset that Pan has been kind of an asshole…don't worry;) I've been having so much fun writing these chapters and I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them! Don't forget to comment and I'll see you in the next update!

Agm3

 


	20. Felix

Lea's Perspective:

It was late in the afternoon when I woke up in my bed. I had wondered when I fell asleep until I remembered that I jumped into bed earlier after Jake left. It's all just so confusing in so many ways I can't understand. I stood up from my bed and looked in the mirror. The scratches on my face were mostly healed along with the wound on my side that was getting better. Looking in the mirror I've noticed how much I've changed in the last couple of years. I mean yes I've stood in a mirror after my family died, but I never really noticed how much I've changed. My face is a lot less round with my cheekbones being more defined, I've grown about three inches, and my dark chocolate colored hair reached past the middle of my back. My dark brown eyes haven't changed, which I guess doesn't matter to me because I've never liked them. And when I thought about it, it's been at least three days since I arrived here in Neverland, but also I was three days away from turning 16. Which must mean I've turned 16 and hadn't even noticed. But even when I look in the mirror, I still see the orphaned 14 year old girl I was still standing there staring back at me. So in a way, I really haven't changed. And I don't think it ever will.

I walked out of my hut to see Pan walk into the entrance of camp. I heard a few muffled voices from all around.

"Guys Pan's back!"

As Lost Boys heard, some of them stood up and got back to work. You would never have known they were slacking off if you hadn't had see them ten seconds prior.

When Pan walked into camp, he looked around at all of the Lost Boys in their posts. They were all "innocently" working when Pan turned his attention back to where he was going. I zoned out for a second until I saw Tommy sitting alone at the campfire across from me. My sisterly instinct peaked through, and I walked over and sat down next to him. He was staring into the fire when he greeted me.

"Hey Lea."

"Hey yourself" I responded lively.

He waited a second before initiating in conversation.

"How are you liking it here?" he asked.

"It's different. A little bit of getting used to, but I like it."

It was then I noticed that his face was somber as he lowered his head toward the ground.

"…what about you?" I asked seriously.

He looked at me slightly confused and sighed.

"It's fine, I love it."

He kept his head toward the ground and didn't look up. I rested my hand on his delicate shoulder. Slightly skeptical, I rephrased my question.

"Okay, now tell me how you really feel" I started.

Tommy's sparkling blue eyes met mine and looked at me with an open heart. His light brown hair was getting long and a few strands almost reached down to his eyes. I took my hand and brushed some to the side and I held a minuscule smile. He sighed again and continued.

"It's just…I don't really remember what it was like living at home. I remember baseball practice and going to school, but I can't really remember what or who I'd play with. I don't remember my Mom or Dad…"

He looked up at me and grabbed both of my hands.

"Lea…I wanna go home…"

I was shocked, but at the same time, I wasn't. He didn't want to come here in the first place, so what would've changed?

"Tommy…I understand you miss them…but-"

"Wait you know where my parents are! Can you take me to them?"

"Oh Tommy, I wish I could, but I can't. I don't know any way off of Neverland…" I spoke sadly.

"Well maybe you could find a way and take me home!"

"I wish it was that easy, but-"

"Oh please oh please oh please! Lea I just wanna see them! Can you please try to find a way? Please?"

He batted his eyelashes at me and made a puppy dog facial expression. I looked up and glanced in Pan's direction to see him sitting on a rock sharpening a knife. There's no way he'd let me or Tommy leave Neverland even if we were dead. How am I supposed to figure this out? I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I won't make any promises…but I will try to-"

"Thank you so much Lea you are the best!" He cheered wrapping me in a big hug. His arms could barely fit around my body and he was about 8 inches shorter than me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He was smiling out of pure joy and got up from his seat on the log. He started to skip away in the direction of the huts.

What have I gotten myself into?

I sat at the fire for a few more minutes when I realized that I was bored out of my mind. What am I supposed to do here anyway? Pan's gaze landed on me as I turned my head in his direction. I decided to stand up and walk towards him. He must've had the same idea because he got up and started walking towards me too.

"So it appears you're having fun" he remarked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah what could be more fun than sitting around doing nothing?" I responded with the same amount of sarcasm.

"Well enough fun, you should be doing something productive" he commented.

"Like what? There's not exactly a whole lot to do around here."

I looked at Pan who looked slightly perplexed and I followed up with another question.

"Do you want me to be on watch duty or something?" I asked.

"No we have enough Lost Boys doing that already."

"Well then what do you want me to do?" I asked frustrated.

Pan looked around and spotted Felix in the distance.

"Felix!"

Felix was heading in a direction toward the forrest when he turned around as he heard his name. He walked over to Pan and I.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Do me a favor and take Lea with you to set some traps. Teach her how to set ones that she already doesn't know how and be back by sundown" he said.

Felix nodded his head and started to escort me in the direction he was previously going in. At first he wasn't really saying anything. We walked deeper into the woods until we were walking through Lost Boy territory with various traps set up. He started walking towards a tree until he stopped in front of it.

"What traps can you set?" he asked bluntly.

Thinking over it, I responded on my feet.

"Well that depends, are they meant to kill?" I retorted.

Felix smirked.

"Not always. But sometimes we get creative" he chuckled sarcastically.

I chuckled along with him. He pulled out his knife and started cutting down one of the traps. I was confused, because the trap appeared to be perfectly fine. The rope fell to the ground lifelessly.

"Why did you do that?" I questioned.

"Because-" he started while cutting more ropes.

"-the rope is stale. We'd be lucky to catch a muskrat, let alone a fat, drunk pirate" he explained.

"So then how often do you set new ones?"

"Once a week, maybe shorter if we trap a lot of animals."

Felix was pulling a rope with a large boulder tied to it swinging in the air above us.

"Hey could you give me a hand?" he requested.

I walked next to him and grabbed the rope. We both pulled hard and the rock made it over the branch and started plummeting to the ground below it. Felix and I jumped out of the way as the boulder came crashing down. The rock hit the ground hard making a crater. Felix looked up with his dirty blonde hair covering his face.

"Does that always happen?" I asked as I stood up panting.

"Not usually, typically we don't use rocks this big. There's no way I set this one."

"Interesting…" I thought aloud.

Felix got back to undoing the other questions when I asked him something.

"So what else do you do besides setting traps all day?"

Felix finished cutting a strand of rope before looking at me and looking back at the rope.

"Oh you know, whatever Pan's heart desires" he sighed while using his knife.

"Pan has a heart?" I chuckled sarcastically.

Felix laughed at my comment.

"I know hard to believe isn't it?" he joked.

"Well I mean it just seems like all he does is yell orders at you."

"That's very true, but it comes with an advantage" he spoke.

"And what's that?"

"For the most part, when I finish doing what he wants, I get to do what I want without getting in trouble"

"Ah so that's how that works. You do his dirty work and in return he let's you do what you want?"

"Pretty much. Although it's not just me. Once in a while he'll send someone else to do something for him. I just do my best not to piss him off."

Felix was continually cutting all of the ropes when he shook his head and his hair moved to the side. It was then that I noticed on the side of his face was a scar that lead from his brow to his cheekbone. It wasn't too noticeable at first, but it was definitely there. I wanted to know what happened, but how could I just ask him?

"…Did Pan do that to you?" I asked plainly.

Felix stopped cutting for a moment and looked up at me with his light blue eyes.

"Oh you mean this?" he chuckled pointing to his face.

"No, Pan didn't do that. No matter how tough he seems now, he'd never have the guts to do anything close."

There was a slight pause for a moment. Felix had finally finished cutting all of the traps and stood in front of me.

"…Well…then who did?" I questioned.

Felix put away his knife.

"Hook" he said looking back at me.

"He did that to you?" I asked baffled.

"There's nothing he wouldn't do to find an opportunity to shed blood with his hook. Besides, it was for a good cause."

"You mind me asking what it was?" I hesitated.

"Not at all." he smiled slightly.

"We were on his ship, Hook was going to execute one of us, and it was either me, or Sam, so I took the blame and got the hook to the face. But obviously it didn't kill me."

"You did that for him?"

"Of course I did, I'd do it for anybody. I just can't wait until we get to kill Hook with his own hook. That'll be the day."

"Does Hook know about me?"

Felix thought about what he was going to say for a moment before he answered.

"I'd assume not, they're all dumber than goldfish" he stated.

Felix started wrapping some fresh rope around the trees and started setting traps.

"So why don't you set these traps all around the island?" I asked.

"Because there's no way I'd be able to change out all of the traps every week if there were hundreds more scattered around the island. Speaking of which, you really need to show me how you set the trap that caught Ryan the other night" he laughed.

"I think we could work something out" I smiled.

Felix started setting up traps and gave me tips and pointers. We talked a little more as I got to know him. Almost all of the traps were reset until something peculiar happened.

Both of our heads perked up when we heard the sound of rustling bushes and quiet voices. At once Felix grabbed me and pushed me to the ground along with him behind some berry bushes. I tried to steady my breathing as the voices grew louder as the people came closer. The bushes had a few bare spots where I could just see out of them.

"Arg would ye hurry up! Hook will throw ye in the brig if ya don't bring back more worthy information!" a husky sort of voice called.

"Would ya pipe down I'm trying the best I can! It's not everyday I'm walkin' on dry land!" another voice complained.

"Pirates…" I whispered underneath my breath so quietly I'm not sure if Felix could even hear me.

The pirates walked with a sway in their legs when one fell flat on his face in front of the bush Felix and I were hiding in. Naturally, I flinched back when Felix caught me from behind and looked at me. He looked just as scared as I was as he held his pointer finger to his pursed lips. But the thing is, doesn't he kill pirates everyday or something? The one pirate tried to drag the other from the ground but failed miserably. They both ended up sweaty and out of breath on the ground. When they became slightly less tired, they both sat up against the bushes; the bushes where I was only two feet away from them on the other side. The pirates smelt awful and probably haven't bathed in months. I could hardly stand their odor five feet away, but now with them being right in front of me I wanted to vomit. One of the pirates pulled a flask from their belt and began chugging it. I assumed it was rum, and I was correct. And let me tell you, rum does not smell good. Once the pirate stopped chugging around half way through, he passed it to the other who finished off the flask. Once he finished, he threw the metal flask up and behind him. Within two seconds, I heard a metal cling louder than I expected, when I turned my head I realized the flask hit Felix right in the head. He covered his head with his hands and tried with all his might not to make a sound. When he uncovered his hands from his head he started reaching toward his knife on his belt with a pissed facial expression. I grabbed his wrist and caught his attention. I started to mouth to him.

"Don't. We might be able to find something out from these drunks."

Felix stared at me for a second but soon nodded his head.

"Aye Hansel?"

"Yes Gregory?"

"What are ye even looking fer' on the island?"

"Eh, somethin' bout some Lost Boy Hook saw a couple of days ago"

Oh no…please don't tell me it's me…

"I thought we were lookin for their camp?"

"Well we are, but Hook wants us to find the runt that cut our fishin' nets a couple of weeks ago. Apparently he saw him a day 'er two ago on the beach."

Oh. Well I didn't do that…

"Then how're we supposed to find 'em if we don't know what he looks like?"

The pirate paused and pulled out a piece of parchment from his pant pocket.

"Ye see, Hookie wrote down what he looks like on this parchment."

He pulled reading glasses from a string around his neck and set them on the bridge of his nose.

"Lemme see, uh slightly tapered short, light blonde hair, tan skin, about 5 foot 8 in height, dark brown eyes, around 16 years of age, and he wears a silver locket."

My heart stopped beating. There's no way…but it has to be…

"That's a wee bit vague don't ya think?"

"Well I mean it's better than nothin. Hook wants him to pay for ruining his nets and not getting the fresh lobster he asked for."

Felix and I both knew we couldn't stay here forever, so he drew his knife slowly. He slightly stood up and focused. He launched his knife through the air to the side of the pirates.

"Gregory what in the bloody hell was that?!"

"I don't know, but we oughta go before we get into trouble."

The pirates slowly pulled themselves up and made their way in another direction away from the bushes. When we could know longer see them, Felix and I got up off the ground. I looked at Felix with confusion spread across my face.

"When you said Pan would send other boys to do his dirty work, did that include Jake?" I asked concerned.

"It easily could have" he started.

"I can't say I specifically remember Jake getting anywhere near Hook's ship within the last couple of weeks, but I could be wrong" he said while scoping out the area.

"We better get back. We can finish the rest of the traps tomorrow" he concluded.

I nodded my head in response as we started walking back. The entire time my mind was racing with concern. Is Jake in trouble? Does Pan even know about this? Does he even care? We walked and talked until we made it to the entrance of camp. Felix waved goodbye and proceeded to do more work Pan had given him. It was near dusk, which was when Pan wanted us to be back. The sky was filled with different shades of oranges and yellows that blended throughout the horizon. More and more Lost Boys grouped up around the campfire and began fooling around. I started walking in the direction to my hut until someone from behind me grabbed my shoulders and scared the daylight out of me. When I turned around, I found out it was Jake.

"Oh my god don't scare me like that Jake!" I whined while laughing.

"Sorry you make it too easy" he laughed.

I was smiling until I remembered the information I had just previously learned. And Jake noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked his face immediately changing.

I stood for a moment in silence. It wasn't until I looked around me and noticed that nobody was within at least 15 feet of us.

I spoke quietly, "Have you been nearby Hook's ship recently?"

Jake looked slightly confused but then replied, "Only once or twice…why?"

As I thought about it, I started to believe the pirates even more.

"Jake, the pirates, they're not after the camp" I shook my head.

"Wait what?"

"I mean-they are still looking for it, but it's not the only thing…"

"Well what is it?" He asked with curiosity filling his tone.

I began to swallow the lump in my throat.

"You…"

Jake looked like he had just seen a ghost. The color drained from his face leaving his usually pink lips almost purple. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"What do you mean they're after me?" he questioned.

"Felix and I, we eavesdropped on some pirates, and Hook is after the Lost Boy that cut and released the fish from his fishing nets."

I raised my eyebrows and gave him a long stare as his face came to a sudden realization. He ran his fingers through his short hair and began to mutter to himself.

"It can't be…"

"Well it had to have been if it was you" I argued.

"No it's not that" he sighed.

"He doesn't want me because I cut the nets…it's because I saw…"

"Saw what?"

Jake swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing.

"…The book…the one with the witchcraft and spells…they had it open to this page…"

Where is he going with this?

"And?"

At first Jake didn't say anything, but after a few moments, he spoke.

"…they want to regain their youth…"

"What?"

"Listen I know it sounds crazy but they've been planning this for a while."

"That's insane! Is that even possible?!" I spoke out.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that they're going to be even more dangerous" he said.

I was quiet for a moment until I had a thought.

"…Does Pan know?"

"…No…I haven't had the chance to tell him."

"Well we're gonna have to. He might be the only one that knows what to do."

"If we do that it'll just start a war and boys are going to die, even you could die, and I'm not willing to take that chance."

I stood there staring deep into Jake's eyes.

"Okay, we won't tell Pan. But how are you going to stay hidden from the pirates? They're everywhere."

"I'll think of something, but for now, I'll try not to leave camp"

"Good idea. Just please, don't get hurt" I begged.

"Not gonna happen" he smiled sweetly.

"Promise?"

Jake stepped close to me. His hands were now grasping my shoulders comfortingly.

"I promise" he whispered with a small smile forming in the corners of his face.

"Lea" I heard someone call from a distance.

I broke eye contact with Jake and looked over to my right. At the edge of the clearing stood Pan. Jake released his grip on my shoulders.

"I wanna talk to you" he said seriously gesturing with his head. But this time he spoke a little more genuinely.

Crap. What have I done now?

I looked back at Jake and made contact with his deep brown eyes and he nodded. I looked back at Pan who was still waiting and I started to walk in his direction. Walking towards him, I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that my life has just become way more complicated than I thought. Teenage boys that live on their own, pirates trying to regain their youth, it's all so different. I was now standing next to Pan when we started walking through the forest. Who knows, maybe now is the time that he's gonna kill me; when I'm all alone. Though killing me probably isn't the priority on his agenda. Pan eventually stopped in front of one of the grandest trees I have every seen. Next to it were some fallen trees on their sides. Pan walked to the other side of the trees where a bench like tree was and he sat down. He patted the spot next to him where at first I was confused. Though I continued and sat next to him on the fallen tree. Pan sat with his fingers intertwined as he was hunched over staring at them. And everything suddenly changed.

—

A.N:

Hey guys long time no see! I just started school and I realized yet again how much I hate waking up early :( But I was able to finish another long part in the story even with my busy schedule:) I can't wait to know what you guys think of this chapter so please don't forget to comment! I love you guys and I'll see you in the next update!

-Agm


	21. Peter

Lea's Perspective:

For the first minute or two, Pan just sat staring down at his hands with a blank look on his face. His eyes however, looked glassy and pure like I've never seen them before. And dare I say it, he had quite astonishing eyes. They were a vibrant green with hidden yellow tones. For the first time, I was seeing Pan without a scowl or a smirk on his face, just a blank stare. At first I was a little freaked out just sitting there. From what I'm getting from this, he led me deep into the woods so I could just stare at him? I wanted to move along the "conversation", but I didn't quite know how. Suddenly, I saw Pan deeply exhale. I felt slightly tense, not really sure what the hell was going on.

"I was wrong…" he choked not even moving a muscle.

What he said made me flinch on the inside. What the hell was he talking about? Is this some kind of trick?

"What?" I asked bluntly. Unsure of his motives, I stood guard.

"…I was wrong about you…" he spoke.

"…What do you mean 'wrong about me? Remember, you made it quite clear, I'm that weak unloved orphan…"

Pan flinched at my comment. I gotta give it to him, he's a good actor.

"Listen, whatever you're trying to do, it's not gonna-"

"Lea" Pan sighed as he cut me off.

Pan turned his head to look at me. His eyes were red and looked watery.

"There's a lot you don't know…I lot I can't tell you…for your safety…"

At this point I was so confused I became full of rage. My "safety"? That "safety" consists of nearly knocking me unconscious in the middle of a forrest?

"Why the hell would you care? All you care about is getting rid of me and bossing around those boys like they're your slaves. The stories I've heard about the trouble and dangers you've put them through makes my blood boil. Felix is physically and emotionally scarred, Jake is being hunted by Hook and his drunk excuses for pirates, and Gail has been banished somewhere all alone. And what are you doing about all of this? Nothing. You think I'm going to sit here listening to you feed me lies to make you seem like a good guy, as if you had some kind of good reason to explain everything that's happened to me? Admit it, you want me dead. All these secrets, all this sneaking around, I don't expect to know everything that's going on but I damn well expect and deserve some answers."

I was so amped up at this point that I wasn't paying attention to Pan for a few moments while I had ranted. I sat there staring at the ground below me trying to blow off steam as I waited to hear some sort of snarky response from Pan, except, there wasn't one. As I turned my head to shoot Pan a death glare, a salty, translucent tear had streamed down his face from his left eye.

"…It's not what you think-" he choked.

Pan sniffled as he wiped the tear from his cheek. Did I just make Pan cry? His breathing was unsteady as he started to speak.

"-I didn't w-want t-to hurt y-you…" he stuttered.

I noticed Pan had frozen for a moment, he looked zoned out in a way.

Pan's Perspective:

*Pan's Flashback To The Race*

"Oh come on, we all know nobody can beat me, especially a girl".

Lea didn't say anything.

"A girl that's alone...forgotten...unloved"

"Tell me, why didn't anyone want you? Was it because you were too much trouble to handle? I mean really, who could love someone who's so weak?"

"I'm not weak..." she mumbled.

"Oh but you are. Why do you not see any other girls here? Because you're just like them, you're not strong enough to be here. You were sent here by mistake. And in a half hour, you have a one way ticket out of here, back to where you came from, where you can be a useless waste of space in someone else's home. You may as well not waste your life forgotten and just end it now" I chuckled.

"Then why are you here?" she spat.

"Excuse me?"

"This is a home for those that are lost and unloved, so why are you here? If you're so much better than everyone?"

"Because I am the best thing that has ever happened to these boys. Without me, they'd be suffering somewhere horrible."

"...they still suffer" she muttered under her breath.

I tried to stay focused in order to not let was Lea said affect me. It was a rough topic to talk about, so I pretended I didn't hear her.

"Besides" I started again, "none of the Lost Boys would accept you anyway."

"Then why did you save me? Why not have let me die?" she interrogated.

I turned to face her for a split second.

"So I could have the pleasure of doing it myself" I snickered painfully.

The horn sounded and almost without delay Lea took her first step off when I threw my right forearm in front of her throat. She ran into it with a great deal of force and fell back to the ground where the wind was knocked out of her. She layed on the ground choking from a lack of oxygen. Stay in character… I laughed mischievously and stopped for a split second.

"See you at the finish line, weakling" I chuckled.

I ran forward and didn't look back; I couldn't. After a few minutes of running I had to stop. My hands and my forehead got clammy and sweaty, I couldn't breath. I was having an anxiety attack; the first one in a while. I used to have them often as a child, I thought I had grown out of it for a while until they started occurring again. Trying to steady my breathing, thoughts raced through my head. A nasty bruise had started to form on my forearm. Shivers ran down my spine as I thought:

"What if I just killed her?"

*End of flashback*

Lea's Perspective:

More small tears rushed down Pan's cheeks making them red. He sniffled again and got back under control.

"I didn't have a choice…" he stated.

I sat there listening, eager to understand what Pan was rambling on about.

"Neverland isn't a safe place anymore, it's a living hell…they're after us; all of us. I figured if I found a way to get you to leave you would, but I could tell it wasn't going to work, so…"

"You tried to get me to want to leave willingly…" I spoke aloud. I looked at Pan to see him turn his head toward me and nod without a single word.

"If what you're saying is true, then why the act? Why do you act like a dictator? The Lost Boys fear you. They're too afraid to come to you with their problems cause they think you'll cut their hand off." I interrogated.

Pan bit his lip and shook his head.

"Because-" he frowned.

"-if I don't, they won't be careful. I can't bare watching any of them get hurt…"

I can't believe it…Pan has a soul… At first, I thought there was no possibility of him being genuine like this, but the more and more I watched him, there's no way he could be this believable.

"I just want things right…" he said with a raspy voice.

I faced back towards the ground looking at my black converse. The ground felt cold as the twigs on the ground crunched underneath my feet. The air fell silent until I had a thought.

"You know I'm not leaving…" I spoke.

Pan hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah…I figured" he chuckled slightly.

I chuckled in response. Wow, for once Pan isn't making me want to slap a smartass grin off his face.

"You know, I've been thinking…Tommy…he misses his parents. He has a home he can go to, and I just don't think he really belongs here…"

Pan looked back down at the ground.

"Yeah, I know…but I can't take him back…"

My face grew confused and I felt a little angry.

"Why the hell not?" I asked concerned.

"…It's stupid…there's no point" Pan tried.

I turned to Pan again and made him look at me.

"Look, I'm pretty sure whatever it is, it doesn't really matter. I thought you wanted what was best for these boys."

"I do. It's just…"

Pan stopped. The wind blew through the air and the leaves on the trees rustled disturbing the silence.

"…I've forgotten how to fly…"

"W-what?"

"I can't fly anymore Lea. My happy thought…it's gone…"

I sat in awe. THE Peter Pan doesn't have a happy thought. What kind of world do we live in?

"You have to have some kind of happy thought, it can be anything can't it?" I asked confused.

"It just doesn't work like that unfortunately. The only thing flying in Neverland now is my shadow and any remaining fairies. There aren't many left ever since Hook has been hunting them for god knows what."

A thought hit me like a bus.

"…What if I go?" I suggested.

"What? There's no way, you'd never be able to get Tommy home, let alone get yourself back here, if that's even what you really want" Pan explained.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning" I said looking Pan in the eyes.

Pan smiled and laughed.

"Well someone seems to be an expert" He joked.

"Just let me take him back, I'll be fine" I assured him.

"You are quite gutsy you know that?"

"Of course, how else did I beat you in the duel?" I laughed.

Pan gave me a sinister look and started cracking up.

"Oh my god. You let me win" I realized feeling incredibly stupid.

Pan laughed.

"I wouldn't put it like that, I'd call it leveling the playing field. You have potential, you just need the right training" he suggested.

"What exactly are you implying?" I wondered aloud.

"How about this, I let you take Tommy home, and in return, you let me train you. I need stronger fighters like you" Pan spoke.

I looked at Pan curiously.

"Alright, it's a deal"

"You know Pan, I was beginning to wonder if-"

"Peter" he interrupted.

"…what?"

"I like being called Peter…it is my name…" he pointed out.

Pan threw me off guard. It's like finding out the villain in a storybook is actually not exactly what he's made out to be.

"Okay Peter, at first I was beginning to wonder if you were gonna throw me to some crocodiles if I didn't stop talking back to you" I laughed aloud.

"Nah, I would've thrown you to the mermaids"

I gave Peter an 'are you for real' look.

"Kidding" Pan chuckled.

We sat a little longer until we realized how late it was.

"We should probably head back" he continued.

Peter stood up and I followed. A full moon could be seen from all corners of Neverland. It was quite a sight. As we walked back Peter and I talked a little about some of the things he had done to Hook, and there were a LOT. And obviously there's the part about him cutting off Hook's hand and feeding it to a crocodile no less. It was late at night when we walked back into camp with almost all of the boys asleep except for a few.

"Come to my hut in the morning, I'll get you what you need to take Tommy home" Peter said.

"Thank you Peter" I smiled.

Peter smiled back and we parted ways when I started to walk to my hut. I yawned in exhaustion wondering what other surprises there would be in Neverland for me to discover. I opened the door to my hut to see it the way I left it. It was still quite cozy. Closing the door, I started walking over to my vanity when I noticed the curtains to my window were still wide open. Grabbing the curtains, I began drawing them closed when in the hut next to me I saw Jake. What was he still doing up? I stopped the curtain where it was and couldn't help but peek. Thinking about him made me smile to myself, leaving me daydreaming. I zoned back in when I noticed Jake reach down at the bottom of his shirt and pull it of his body leaving him shirtless. Panicked, I quickly closed the curtain leaving it a crack open. Feeling ashamed, I couldn't help myself. I peeked through the small crack between the curtains and felt like a stalker. It was like one of those things where you know it's wrong, but you can't look away. I never would have guessed Jake for being muscular, but damn did I underestimate him. I shook my head and closed the curtain for the final time and literally jumped into bed. Just seeing Jake reminded me of his locket that I was wearing. I took it off my neck and clutched it in my hand. I blew out the candle illuminating the hut and fell asleep with the happiest of thoughts.

—

Ok so first let me start off, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. This chapter was long overdue and it shouldn't have taken me a whole month to write it. I promise more updates (within a reasonable amount of time) are coming and I thank you for sticking with me even through my busy schedule. So I gonna take a guess and figure that those of you that didn't like Pan being a big jerk are pretty pleased with Lea's discovery. Yay good Peter! I thank you all for reading and I'll see you in the next update! :)

-Agm3

 


	22. I Don't Have a Happy Thought

I opened my eyes to the sound of laughter coming from outside my hut. Me not being a morning person would just ignore it and roll over on my side, until I heard giggling and whispering closer by. Being exhausted from last night, I wasn't really in the mood for any pranks. I yawned and sat up in my bed rubbing my eyes. Resting my bare feet on the cold wood floors, I walked over to my window where I pulled the curtains open. Light shone through them blinding me until my eyes adjusted. Not seeing anything suspicious I cracked by back with my hands and walked over to my vanity. I started to get ready for the day when I proceeded toward the door to pick up my bow and arrows to hunt…when I noticed they weren't there. Racking my brain, I couldn't remember the last time I had them. I hadn't hunted in a few days…had I misplaced them? At first I thought it was an innocent mistake, but a chuckle could be heard coming from the other side of my hut near the window. I snapped my head quickly toward it and saw two pairs of peaking eyes staring at me, but they quickly pulled back when I made a face of confusion.

"Little gremlins" I muttered.

Part of me didn't want to leave my hut, because not knowing what I was going to face out there made me slightly on edge.

Putting an article of clothing over my tank top, I opened the door to my hut to see exactly why those Lost Boys were laughing. More specifically-

Ryan. Of course.

I stood and leaned on the door way with a sarcastic smirk on my face. I was face to face with Ryan who leaned his back on the tree in front of my hut.

"Good morning sunshine" Ryan spoke with an amused tone.

"What seems to be the problem?" He continued still amused.

I stood there running through ideas in my head of how I could possibly talk back with attitude.

"Oh I don't know, I just thought it would be nice for me to actually eat something this morning" I responded with slight sarcasm.

Ryan's eyes drifted above eye level when he turned his attention back at me.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to "hang" in there…"

Oh my god. You have got to be kidding me…

My eyes followed above where I could see my bow and several of my arrows strung up in the tree. All of the arrows were spread out and were a little more that an arm's length away from the trunk of the tree.

"I take it this is your way of getting a laugh out of me knocking all of my arrows out of the tree?" I cocked a brow and smirked.

"You could say that" Ryan chuckled.

"We all know how good you are at climbing trees" he continued.

He stepped away from the tree and gestured with his hand that it was all mine.

Great. I wake up in the morning and this is how I get to spend my time when I probably could've gotten three squirrels by now. Ryan stood back and watched with his arms crossed and sarcastic delight on his face. I strolled over to the tree and placed my foot on the bark. Hoisting myself up by placing my other foot strategically in a crevice in the tree, I starting climbing up. Ryan watched me as I made it farther up the tree, along with two other boys, who I assume were the ones peeking through my window. I made it to the break in the tree where I could rest myself and sit. How in the hell did Ryan even string all of this up? There's no way he did this himself. I started reach for my bow which was closest to me when I stumbled.

"Careful princess" Ryan teased.

"…asshole…" I mumbled to myself.

I reached out for my bow again just barely grazing it with the tip of my fingers. With one hand on the tree, I went for it and stretched for the bow and held on to it. I pulled hard and snapped the string that suspended it in the tree. Ha ha, sucker. From there I used the length of my bow to reach my other arrows, continuing to snap them off one by one. Once I retrieved them all, I jumped from the tree and landed in front of Ryan who look somewhat impressed.

"Aren't you quite the tree hugger" Ryan claimed.

My hand grasped onto the handle of my bow.

"Well when a bunch of boys are oblivious and forget to check trees, it becomes your ally" I raised my brow again with a smirk.

"And next time, I won't forget to lock my door" I finished.

I turned away from Ryan and walked back into my hut. I closed the door and locked it as I got ready for the day. I put my bow and arrows underneath my bed just for precaution. Since I had to spend my morning up in a tree, I decided to skip breakfast. I walked back out of my hut with my cloak and headed towards Peter's hut.

I knocked on the door of Peter's hut and stood there waiting. As I waited I dragged my foot across the moss on the ground taking notice to the warm bright colors. Moments after I could hear stomping from inside the hut and soon Peter stood in the doorway with the door open.

"Come in" he greeted gesturing for me to come in.

I stepped inside the dimly lit hut and stood a few feet from the door. Peter walked towards a cabinet full of glass bottles and trinkets.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter asked looking away from the cabinet at me.

"Yes, I'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about" I reassured him.

He eyed me once more before turning back to the cabinet. He shuffled around in there for a few moments until he stopped on a bottle. Taking out the bottle, he set it aside when he dove back into the cabinet shuffling more bottles. I stood there patiently wondering what else he could be looking for. My questions were answered when he pulled out a small clear glass vial that was empty. It was attached to a black string making it a sort of necklace. Peter pulled the top off of the vial and the glass bottle and started to pour the contents of the glass bottle into it. When it reached the top, he stopped and put the tops on both the bottle and the vial. The content now in the vial was a goldish yellow powder that glistened as different fragments of light struck it. Peter turned and walked towards me with the vial in the palm of his hand.

"This-" he started, "-is fairy dust. Any happy thought will set you free" he concluded.

I stuck my palm out and Peter handed me the vial.

"Now, just take Tommy up and away, and you should know where to go from there. If you can't find your way back, I'll send my shadow out for you" Pan offered.

"Thanks, but I don't think that will be necessary, I'll be fine" I assured him.

Pan's expression was blank for a few moments until he smirked.

"Good luck" he said.

"Thanks" I grinned slightly.

I turned around to head out of Peter's hut. I put the vial around my neck to keep it safe as I walked around looking for Tommy. It wasn't until I thought about it that I realized; I was going back to the home I tried so hard to forget, the people that wanted to give me back for the final time. I felt sick to my stomach out of nervousness. Who knows if they're even still around? I'm not even sure how long I've been gone. I scouted around until I saw Tommy sitting by himself on a log near the fire like usual. His head was down towards the ground while he doodled in the dirt with a stick. Strolling over, I stood behind him.

"Hey Tommy-" I started.

He looked back and saw me.

"Oh, hey Lea…"

"What's up bud?" I asked.

"Nothin' much…" he responded meekly.

"Well ya know, I've got a surprise for you…" I grinned.

Tommy instantly perked up and his attention was set on me.

"You? You have a surprise for me?"

"Oh yes I do, and it's a big one!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Oh tell me tell me tell me!" Tommy burst with excitement.

"…You get to go home!"

The smile on Tommy's face was priceless.

"REALLY? OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY!" he exclaimed.

Tommy got up off the log and started to jump around uncontrollably.

"Okay okay settle down, in order for this to happen though, you have to do everything I say, okay?"

"Yes yes I promise!" he practically yelled.

"Is there anything you need before you go?" I asked raising a brow.

"No no I'm ready to go now!" He said flailing his arms.

"Do you want to say good bye to anyone?"

"No that's okay, I just want to go home" Tommy continued.

"Well alright" I smiled.

Tommy and I started walking when he grabbed a hold of my hand. We walked a while through the woods until we hit a dead end. More actually, a cliff, the cliff where Jake and I first met.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Tommy's face was full of joy and delight, it was the most I've ever seen him smile. I took the cap off of the vial and sprinkled some of the dust in my hand. I guess you just, sprinkle it? I raised my hand over Tommy and began sprinkling it over his head. Tommy began to smile and giggle with pure delight.

"Okay for this to work you have to-"

Before I could even finish I was amazed to see Tommy almost four feet above the ground.

"LOOK LEA I'M FLYING!" Tommy exclaimed as he did circles around me.

Laughing, I started to sprinkle some dust out for myself when I realized…

…I don't have a happy thought…

I didn't quite think about the fact that didn't particularly have a strong happy thought prepared. I guess, I like strawberry shortcakes…is that a happy thought?

Um, nope. I remained planted on the ground. Completely stumped, I sprinkled some more dust over top of me hoping it would give me some motivation. But nothing I could think of seemed to be strong enough. I capped the fairy dust doubting myself. I laid the necklace around my neck again and started fumbling around with Jake's locket. I looked at the silver trinket with pleasure. It's amazing what such a small thing can represent. Looking at it reminded me of Jake last night before I went to bed. His neat blonde hair and deep brown eyes were so captivating, yet he was so humble and kind. He was always there for me, and it makes me feel so warm.

"Lea!" Tommy shouted from what seemed out of nowhere.

Falling out of my daze, my stomach dropped when I noticed my feet were no longer on the ground.

I was almost fifteen feet up in the air, and I was scared. But at the same time, I had never felt this good in my life. When I got used to it and steadied myself, I moved around and flew in circles everywhere. I was laughing and felt pure joy at my sign of flight.

I called for Tommy who was somewhere off in the distance. Once reunited, I grasped his hand as we flew higher into the sky. The higher we got, the more I could let go. I felt like I could forgive and forget. Finally…

"Second star to the right…and straight on 'till morning" I quoted with a smile on my face making Tommy laugh.

I guess I do have a happy thought…

—

Hey guys! So I decided to split up the chapter so I could fit another update in, and it's probably better anyway cause it wasn't nearly as long as some of my others. What do you guys think about Ryan messing with Lea? Are you shocked by Lea's happy thought? ;) Don't forget to comment as I love hearing your opinions! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next update!

-Agm3

 


	23. Reunion

Tommy and I flew for what felt like a while, and I was uncertain if there was an amount of time the magic of the fairy dust would last. From where we were the land behind us looked tiny in comparison of what was in front of us. As we reached the atmosphere, I was startled when a white light illuminated my vision when we appeared to be in…space? I guess I haven't really thought through the possibility of me actually being dead, because everything around me seemed like something I'd see if I was high on drugs. As Tommy and I flew by planets I didn't even recognize, I noticed the billions of stars that surrounded us for lightyears on end. I couldn't even fathom the idea of there possibly being other worlds out there like Neverland in these other stars. It was disappointing when I remembered that I wasn't even conscious when the shadow first brought me to Neverland. I mean, I might be dead, but it doesn't mean that I don't enjoy this incredible view. Marveling at everything we passed, Tommy pointed in the direction of home. At first it looked quite small, but as we came closer, it's all we could see. The orb of land and sea drew our attention toward it the closer we got. The one problem we'll have to figure out is that, well, I'm not very good with directions. But I guess what's to stop us from "accidentally" going to London, or Paris even? We reached Earth's atmosphere which instantly filled our lungs with fresh air, which also made me question how we didn't suffocate in space…Again, I'm not ruling out the possibility of me being dead, cause I've seen crazier things this past week and me being dead honestly wouldn't surprise me. Looking from side to side, clouds covered our view of the land. I held out my hand to brush it through them only for my hand to get soaked with water droplets. I know I learned about that in science class, but part of me hoped scientists were wrong and clouds were really like fluffy beds of cotton balls you could jump on, but I guess we can't have everything. Knowing there was no way around it, I told Tommy that we were probably going to get soaking wet, cause we were going to have to pass right through a cloud because it would take way too long to go around it. Tommy inhaled and held his breath while squeezing my hand tight as we emerged through the cloud becoming soaking wet. It was actually quite refreshing as my hair dripped water as droplets ran down the back of my neck. With the clouds not blocking our view, Tommy and I could actually see all of the land surrounding us. The only problem was that I wasn't quite sure where we were exactly. It was night time, so that limited where we were at least a little bit. Some areas in particular were lit with bright lights (assuming they were large cities) and others looked pitch black and rural.

"Hey Lea, let's go down there!" Tommy pointed toward an area with bright lights.

"Tommy wait I think we should check before we go-"

It was too late. Tommy forced his whole body downward dragging me behind him as we plummeted toward the ground. I was practically screaming until I could get us both under control. Happy thoughts…happy thoughts…Moments later I steadied Tommy and I so that we wouldn't splat onto the ground like a bug on a windshield. At first I was slightly pissed that Tommy almost got us killed, I mean yes he is only an 8 year old, but when I looked in front of me, my eyes were squinting from the bright lights. We were in one of the largest cities in the world.

New York.

I was mesmerized by the lights that glistened like stars. From where we were I could see the Statue of Liberty standing tall and graceful. Tommy looked interested in the large monument, though I wasn't quite sure if he would know what the Statue of Liberty was. I turned my head towards him.

"You wanna get a closer look?" I grinned.

His eyes were practically bulging out of his head as he nodded. Sweeping down towards the ground below us, Tommy and I thrusted upward to go even higher into the sky. Soaring, we came close enough to the statue we could practically touch it. We circled around it having the time of our lives. It's not every day you get to fly around the Statue of Liberty you know. I was never really a person for heights, but I love the exhilarating feeling you get when you feel the joy of flight. I looked back to check on Tommy, who looked quite exhausted, and decided that even though he was enjoying this probably as much as I was, he needed to get home. I guided him west toward Wisconsin, where both he and I were from. Every state we passed by had its own unique traits starting with the Great Lakes and other large cities. I knew when we had entered Wisconsin cause I could recognize the particular scent it had. The fresh water was a dead giveaway. As we flew farther into the state, it started to downpour soaking us again with the refreshing precipitation. My cloak became super heavy the longer it was soaked with water though there wasn't much I could really do. Flying closer toward the ground, I began to recognize the area we were in. One of the things we passed was one of my old adoption facilities with a "foreclosure" sign hanging on the door with the windows all boarded up. It was late at night now judging by the fact that there were very few cars out on the road at the time. I couldn't help but notice we were just flying out in the open public yet nobody that was out paid a single ounce of attention toward us. But now was the point in time I started recognizing the streets we were passing, along with a few restaurants I remember I wanted to try when I first relocated to the area. Before long, we reached the corner of the street that marked the location of Tommy's house. Approaching the corner of the sidewalk, we landed on the ground deciding it would be better just to walk. At first my legs were a bit wobbly, but they adjusted as I started moving them. The same went for Tommy who seemed to be having a tough time staying awake. It still poured rain as we walked down the sidewalk. I pulled my soggy hood over my head, not like it would make a difference, but it made me feel secure. Thoughts scrambled my brain thinking about me actually seeing the Gale's again. I wonder what happened after I left…Did they call the police? Or did they just let it go? Questions circled my head the more nervous I got. It started raining harder and harder as we splashed through puddles on the street. At that point, I stood in front of the house that felt so familiar, yet so distant. The white shudders and elegant windows showed wealth compared to the other houses on the block that were only average. Tommy slightly behind me started walking to the front door and I momentarily followed. The atmosphere was so surreal, my heartbeat increased every step I took closer to the front door. Each step was like walking on pins and needles, yet if Tommy hadn't been so tired I think he would've probably exploded by now. There appeared to be no lights on in the home meaning they were probably asleep. Still being cautious, I looked around at the neighboring houses to see if anyone else was awake, but it must've been pretty late seeing that pitch black surrounded us except for the illuminated lampposts. Tommy was already waiting for me at the front door as I slowly walked up the steps. Once underneath their porch, I removed my hood on my cloak. Glancing at their "welcome" doormat, I stood next to Tommy two feet from the oak door separating us from our fate.

"Do you wanna knock?" Tommy asked as he tugged on my cloak.

Looking at him with glassy eyes, I nodded my head slightly. I raised my hand from my side perpendicular to the ground. My fist clenched, I jerked it forward to start knocking, only I hesitated. I blinked when I realized what I was doing. I was actually doing this…I took a deep breath, and my fist came in contact with the door. I knocked subtly a couple of times and paused. When I didn't hear anything, I knocked a little louder and slightly more aggressive.

But there was no answer.

Tommy looked at me with concern.

"I guess they're not home…" Tommy spoke with disappointment in his voice.

Trying to think about what else we could try, something popped into my head.

"No" I started shaking my head.

"Here, follow me" I continued now taking his hand.

I guided him down the steps of the porch and towards the side of the house. The rain poured on our backs and it continued to soak my hair. I began to shiver from the cold water soaking my clothes. The grass was turned to mud from the exposure to the rain making it slippery. We reached the backyard where the french doors that led into the main level of the house were. The patio was paved with small bricks now flooded by the rainfall.

"What are we doing back here?" Tommy wondered aloud. He continued playing with the puddles seeping deep into the brick.

"You see-" I started.

"I may not have been around for long with your parents, but some nights they'd expected me to be out late at the library doing school work, and they would already be asleep. So, your parents-"

I knelt down to the ground and wiggled a loose brick out of its spot. I stretched my hand and dug around in the empty space to come to find a silver key.

"-Hid me an extra key, so I could get in during the late hours of the night" I added.

I wiped the wet soil off the key and turned back to the white french doors before us.

"Of course I never got a chance to use it…"

I exchanged a quick look with Tommy and put the key in the lock. Though I just realized…

Am I breaking an entry?

I mean I technically live here I guess, and this is Tommy's house, but we're both "missing" as far as anyone else knows. I turned the key to the right twice and waited for the click. I did it slowly as to not stir too much lock clicked and the door was unlocked. My hand shaking, I grabbed a hold of the door handle and turned it clockwise. Putting pressure on the door, it slowly open letting the heat from the house escape. The heat felt glorious on my skin making me feel a little better about the whole situation. Tommy stood behind me as I took his hand and guided him forward. Stepping inside the door creaked slightly making me freak out a little. I heard a heavy breathing, I knew it wasn't me, but it didn't sound like it was coming from Tommy either. The room was nearly pitch black except for the small amount of light being let in from the windows of the french doors. We stood in the living room and I figured Tommy's parents were upstairs asleep in their bedroom. To be honest, I didn't really think through to this point. I was actually kind of expecting the key to no longer be there since I don't live here anymore. Tommy was still standing behind me being extra quiet. I started thinking of what I should do with him but was running close to the wire.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

I jumped out of my skin and my heart nearly exploded. A raspy voice came from the back left corner of the room. What confused me was that it sounded like an elderly woman. I think the only thing that could possible make this worse would be if the Gale's didn't even live here anymore. I kept Tommy behind me unsure who was in the living room with us. At once a light illuminated the room coming from a table lamp. Sitting in a rocking chair was Mrs. Gale who looked much different than the last time I saw her. Her long blonde hair was short and more dirty than I remembered, though she didn't particularly look that much older.

"Lea…I see you've come back…after all this time…But I suggest you leave before I call the police and have them escort your ass out of here…" she spoke harshly.

I'm sure my facial expressions were beyond confused, but Mrs. Gale's face looked frustrated and confused at the same time. I'd like to say she wasn't expecting me, I mean, how could she? But I expected a bigger reaction from her than the usual "get your ass out of my house". I stood there afraid to move, and I honestly wasn't even sure if Tommy was still behind me or not. Mrs. Gale shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to count to ten, and if you're not out of here so help me I will-"

"Wait! Please just listen!" I interrupted.

She momentarily stopped counting and stared at me with those unfamiliar cold eyes.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. But I was scared, you don't know what it's like to not fit in, to not be wanted by anyone, I just didn't want to go through that all over again, I couldn't" I explained.

Mrs. Gale's eyes softened a little bit as I continued.

"Look, you and Mr. Gale were great to me. You guys treated me like family for that time even though it was short, and you have no idea how much I appreciate it. But please don't be upset with me, I didn't have any other choice."

Mrs. Gale frowned.

"Well your choice resulted in a police investigation. Since now two children in our custody have disappeared mysteriously, the police believe we have committed a crime punishable by 25 years in jail."

Jail?

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…" I said in realization.

Mrs. Gale broke eye contact and sighed.

"Where have you been all this time?" she interrogated.

"Well um…it's actually a long story. How long exactly have I been gone?" I asked.

Mrs. Gale became puzzled as she looked back at me.

"You mean, you don't know? You went missing over 18 months ago" she explained.

I felt my heart drop to the floor in shock.

"What? No, that's impossible…" I spoke to myself.

"You want to tell me what kind of drugs you're on missy? Cause you need to dial it back" she assumed.

I took a step back only to run into something behind me. Oh wait, duh.

"Now you really should be going, you wouldn't want to wake Mr. Gale" Mrs. Gale sighed loudly.

It wasn't until I thought about it that it hit me.

"Hold on, why were you down here in the first place?" I questioned her.

"Waiting…" she started.

"For what?" I wondered aloud.

"For someone I really miss. I believe he will find his way home someday. But I think the real question is, why are you here?" Mrs. Gale argued.

I took a deep breath and stepped to the side leaving Tommy in plain sight.

Mrs. Gale's cold eyes landed upon him when she took a double take. Her breathing became unsteady as she nearly fainted. Standing up from her seated position, she took a step forward and gave Tommy a good look, studying him from top to bottom. Tommy stood staring at his mother, who must've been nearly having a stroke. Her cold eyes began showing color and her skin appeared to be turning from a pale white to a natural tan in an instant. Her cold chapped lips shifted to a color of health. She looked rejuvenated and free. Taking another step closer to her son, I backed away in respect. She choked on every breath she inhaled when she stood in front of her long lost son. Kneeling, she started whispering in doubt.

"This…this isn't…possible…" she whispered in disbelief.

Mrs. Gale glanced over at me with uncertainty when I gestured her attention back to her son.

"Mommy?" Tommy squeaked meekly.

Mrs. Gale's fingers caressed Tommy's cheek before whispering aloud.

"Thomas?" she whispered, her voice drowning with doubt.

"Hello mommy…" Tommy smiled with teeth and all.

Mrs. Gale wrapped her arms around Tommy and nearly strangled him to death. Before Tommy could have the chance to embrace his mother, she was already yelling up the stairs from the family room.

"David! David come quickly!" she hollered with much enthusiasm.

I smiled at the thought of how Mr. Gale would react to his only son finally returning from a long adventure. Tommy began to whisper aloud.

"I'm sorry mommy…I should have never left you…"

Tommy's eyes saddened as his gaze fell upon the carpet floors below him. Though Mrs. Gale felt herself come alive as she spoke to her son lifting his chin with her pointer finger.

"Now now my sweet Thomas, I don't resent you for a moment, and know that no matter what…you will always be my son…and I will always love you" Mrs. Gale teared up.

I couldn't help but feel teary eyed myself. Tommy looked at his mother as a smile crept onto his face. He finally wrapped his arms around his mother's slender body, when moments later a gold and yellow flash of light surrounded Tommy and his mother. I shielded my eyes from the brightness before me, and when I opened them, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Tommy now stood the same height as his mother, still hugging her. From the stairway Mr. Gale rushed into the room with a baseball bat and a perplexed look on his face. At first he saw me, but he then looked to see a thirteen year old boy hugging Mrs. Gale across the room. When Tommy pulled away, he looked over to his father. Mr. Gale didn't believe his eyes, but then again, who would? He exchanged looks with Mrs. Gale and looked back. In front of Mr. Gale was Tommy, who appeared with chocolate brown hair on the slightly longer side, and light brown eyes piercing into his soul. When Mrs. Gale saw the change in her son's appearance, she simply shrugged it off.

"Dad?" Tommy asked, though his voice much deeper than his previous, more childish voice.

His father's soulful eyes stared at him with disbelief and doubt, but he found himself dropping the baseball bat and running to his son with open arms. Grasping him tightly, he held him close while asking himself 'how is this possible'. Tommy pulled away after he shared a long embrace with his father.

"Where have you been all these years?" his father desperately ached.

Tommy turned his head and glanced at me with a smirk. Turning back toward his father, he answered.

"Neverland."

"Never what?" Mr. Gale grew confused.

"It's a long story…" Tommy chuckled.

Tommy's mother walked over to her husband and son where they all stood huddled next to one another as a united family.

"Lea…" Tommy's mother spoke.

"I don't think we could ever thank you enough, except for maybe-"

"We could be a family. The family you've always wanted" Mr. Gale suggested.

I was completely blindsided by the Gales' offer. A home? A real home? But…there's so much of Neverland I haven't discovered yet, and I can't imagine what would happen if I just never returned. I would feel heartbroken, whether if any of the other Lost Boys would feel the same I highly doubt it, but still.

"I thank you for the offer, and frankly I couldn't ask for any better foster parents, but I believe you'll be busy enough just trying to tame the rascal you already have" I smiled back to them.

Mr. and Mrs. Gale exchanged a look and both nodded their heads in understanding.

"Don't worry, she just doesn't want to have a long distance relationship with her boyfriend" Tommy giggled to his parents.

"What boyfriend?" I asked defensively.

"Oh don't act like you don't see it. You and lover boy have the love disease pretty serious, and my best bet is that you couldn't bare losing him" he joked.

Lover boy?

"He's nowhere close to being my boyfriend or anything of the sort" I argued chuckling at its absurdity.

The rain outside finally slowed to the point where the wind in the trees could be heard.

"I better get going…" I started making my way toward the french doors.

"Wait" Tommy started as he broke from his parents toward me. He now stood in front of me.

"Thank you…for everything…Promise me that you'll be safe, and that you'll take care of all the Lost Boys?" he wished.

"I promise by my word" I smiled.

Tommy and I exchanged an embrace, though it was rather strange that he was a little easier to hug now that he was only an inch or two shorter than me. Once we broke away, I made a point to ask him something.

"How did you change Tommy? You're…older…" I asked out of bewilderment and curiosity.

Tommy looked around the room at his parents before answering.

"I accepted that it was time to grow up…I have a family who needs me. I can choose to keep running from my responsibilities, but it's not going to change anything in the long run" he realized.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us? We could be a family, a real family. Like the one you've always wanted" he added.

"I thank you for the offer…but I'm not ready to grow up just yet" I admitted.

Tommy shook his head in understanding.

"Then obviously you musn't forget me now" he chuckled.

"Me? Forget? How could I?" I laughed.

"The real question is, how can you remember me? You will become busier than you can imagine, there won't be any time to believe in fairy tales" I continued.

"Easy, I'll always tell your story" Tommy explained.

"My story?" I asked perplexed.

"Yes of course, there won't be a grandchild of mine that doesn't know your name. And you can visit once in a while to keep telling me of the adventures you will have there."

I smiled as I looked from the doors back to Tommy.

"You're a good kid Tommy" I told him.

"Eh, I try" he shrugged with a smile stretched across his face.

I looked back at Tommy's parents one last time before fleeing from their family room out their french doors. It was sprinkling to the point where I didn't put my hood up. It felt like a refreshing mist across my face. I took the necklace with the vial of pixie dust from around my neck and sprinkled it into the palm of my hand. Sprinkling it overtop of me, I thought about the fun times I've had in Neverland so far, and I started to soar into the sky. Only I noticed that my old bedroom window was cracked open a couple inches. Not sure if the Gales' would've kept any of my things, I wanted to at least check. I flew up to my window to see if I could look through the glass with any luck. The glass was foggy as I rubbed my hand across the wet film. I decided to see if I could crack open the window any more than it already was. To my prevail, the glass window slid on its track and made an opening wide enough for me to fit through. Trying to be quiet because I technically already left, I tiptoed into my old room. The door leading to the hallway was closed making me sigh in relief. The room looked bare like the day I moved in with the bed made and the closet empty. On the floor near the bed was a brown box with no label. I tiptoed over to it and slid it closer to me. Breaking the tape on the side of the box, I crouched down and open it one flap at a time. Inside it was my few possessions I owned. The backpack I came with and a pile of clothes laid in the box. I thought it would be a good idea to bring some clothes back with me since the clothes I was wearing were filthy and covered in blood stains. I started to stuff the backpack with all of my clothes when I came to the bottom of the box. An old picture frame sat at the bottom peaking my curiosity even more. I reached in and turned it over revealing the picture enclosed in the wooded frame. A family photo of my parents and my brother and I in the backyard of my old house was in my hands. The more and more I looked at the picture the more it replayed over and over like a memory in my head. We were all together by the large tree in my backyard. I swung on the tire swing while my father and my brother Tyler threw a football back and forth. My mother of course was grilling dinner in the background setting us up to eat outside and watch the sunset through the trees in the woods behind our house. This memory was so crystal clear it amazed me that I could even remember it so vividly. I hugged the frame close to my chest. This was the last part of my family, my real family, the family I missed so much. I pulled the frame away from myself and slid it into my backpack in between some of my clothes to keep it safe. The box was completely empty at this point. I folded the flaps back up and quietly shoved the box underneath the bed. Zipping my backpack, I stood up in my spot. I looked around 'my' room for the final time before making my way toward the window. I stopped however noticing my cracked phone at the edge of the bed. With pure doubt, I clicked the home button, and to my surprise, it wasn't dead. It had 5% left and 16,564 emails. But towards the top of the phone, I noticed the date where it displayed the year. And indeed it was true, I had been gone longer than I thought. It was 2016 last I remembered, but now it was November of 2017. Somehow, I felt that it had to have been wrong, but my phone was probably the most accurate thing I'd ever be able to get information out of. I threw the phone back on the bed knowing that I was never going to need it again. It served me no use, as I had a lot better things to look towards than a phone screen. I tiptoed back to the window where I crawled out and took and leap of faith with my eyes closed. To my amazement, I was suspended in air with my happy thought keeping me strong. I faced the window while I took a deep breath in. I accepted the fact that I wasn't ready to grow up, and I know I need to cut myself from this room. It served its purpose, and it's time for me to let go. I grabbed a hold of the window and started sliding it on the track towards a closed position. Slowly but surely, the window shut, and I was free. Free from the burden of having to remember what happened here, and free to go in my own direction, my own path. With my backpack on my back, I flew towards the night sky in hopes of finding what I was looking for. There were many stars visible in the sky, so how was I to know which star was "the one"? Scanning the sky, there was a particular star that shone brighter than the others. But that wasn't the star I was looking for. A star not too far from it appeared to the right of it, and I knew exactly what that meant. Flying with much force and grace, I made my way higher and higher into the sky passing through clouds without a care. The atmosphere of Earth was brisk and refreshing, and before I knew it, I was surrounded by fascinating planets and nebulas. I felt as though a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I spun around in the open space and felt as light as a feather. Each and every thing I passed made me gape with awe and fascination. This totally beats living on Earth…The stars surrounded me making me feel as though I could live forever exploring each and every one. And before I knew it, in the distance, I saw the bright star I had been chasing after. Without comprehending what was happening, a large white light illuminated my vision, and I was looking upon Neverland. The sun was passed setting and it was nighttime. What I liked about nighttime on Neverland was that it never become pitch black. You can always find your way around without much trouble and it was easy to navigate. Knowing I got back safe, I decided to have a little fun and let go. I dove straight down towards the water below me and scooped at the last second flying just above the water. I stuck my hand out and let it drape into the water below me. The cool water ran through my fingers awakening me. I flew then high into the sky having the time of my life. I began to laugh with such joy it made my sides hurt. I flew in loops as I began experimenting with flying upside down and on my back. With both my arms outstretched, I flew on my back and exhaled deeply. An outstretched smiled immediately indicated to myself that my home was right here. My heart beat out of my chest while my lungs filled with sweet air…I was fully alive…and in no way dead.

Hook's Perspective:

I gazed into my telescope in awe and sadistic pleasure. The boy in the cloak flew circles through the sky laughing hysterically.

"Smee?" I ordered from my post.

"Yes Captain!" The bafoon called from across the ship.

"Get me that flying boy in the cloak. It appears that someone other than that blasted Peter Pan knows their way off this damn island" I explained implying my cruel intention.

"How exactly would you like him back here C-captian?" Smee asked stupidly.

"Do whatever it takes to capture and restrain him you imbecile. Just make sure he's alive…" I insisted.

"Aye aye Captain you can surely count on me" Smee spoke nervously.

I gazed through my telescope and continued spying on the Lost Boy.

"My fine boy, you may just have led me to the end of your existence…"

—-

A.N:

Hey guys! Yet again another long chapter to write but I suffered through! (Even though it's 3:30 in the morning ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ) So what do you guys think? Do you think Lea made the right decision to stay in Neverland? But I would love to know what you guys thought about the chapter and any predictions you may have. Don't forget to comment and I'll see you in the next update!

-Agm3

 


End file.
